


태양과 눈이 마주쳤을 때

by 121814



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/121814/pseuds/121814
Summary: 대륙을 지배하는 제국의 수도 뒷골목에 사는 노예인 리암. 자신이 책임지는 뒷골목의 아이들을 위해 음식을 훔쳐 달아나다 승전보를 울리며 귀환 중이던 황제의 흑마에 부딪히게 된다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 옛날 인도의 무굴제국같은 느낌이라고 생각해주면 감사하겠습니다! 사실 머릿속에 있는 문화를 전부 섞어 상상한 거라 이 글에 나오는 복식, 예법같은 건 전부 허구이니 참고해주세요. 혹시 몰라 혼동을 막기 위해 첨언하자면, 전체적인 이야기는 리암의 시점으로 진행되지만 9화와 14화는 제인의 시점입니다. 외전은 리암도, 제인도 아닌 제 3자의 입장으로 썼어요.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM - RHODES - You & I

 

 

  정오였다. 금을 닮은 햇볕이 어마무시한 온도로 작열했다. 흙을 단단히 다져 만든 길 역시 뜨겁게 달궈져 아무것도 신지 않은 맨발바닥을 고통스럽게 했다. 그늘 밑은 시원할 테지만 나에게는 그런 사치마저도 허락되지 않는다. 본래 노예의 삶이란 그런 것이다. 비천하고 또 비천해서 감히 닿기조차 꺼리는 존재. 한낱 천민과 시선이 닿아도 눈을 뽑히고, 다른 누군가와 조금이라도 몸이 스치면 살점을 도려내 반성의 뜻을 비춰야하는 흉물. 나같은 이들은 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 이어진 커다란 이 나라의 신분제 안에 감히 그 발을 들여놓지도 못한다. 길가의 버러지마저 우리를 피해가는 것이다.

  나는 제대로 된 직업을 가질 수도 없고 물건을 팔 수도 없다. 그저 죽을만큼 일을 하고 길가의 쓰레기를 뒤지거나 얼마 있지도 않은 풀같은 것을 뜯어먹으며 의미없는 생을 연명한다. 이런 대목에서는 자조적인 웃음을 지을 수밖에 없는 것이, 쓰레기를 뒤지는 행동마저도 운이 좋지 않아 남들의 눈에 띄면 냉큼 붙잡혀 손이 잘리기 일쑤이기 때문이다. 군중심리 따위를 이용해 광장으로 끌고 가 모두가 보는 앞에서 공개처형을 하는 일같은건 일어나지 않는다. 그럴 가치도 없으니까. 그래. 내 삶은 비참하다.

 

  하지만 때때로 죽음만큼이나 고통스럽게 찾아오는 허기에 손 하나 까닥할 수 없는 상태가 찾아오기도 한다. 이대로 며칠 밤을 더 새면 정말 죽게될 거라는 공포가. 나를 덮치고 뒤흔들어 머릿속을 까맣게 물들여버린다. 그럴 때면 나는 막다른 길목에서 고양이를 앞에 둔 쥐처럼 미친 행동을 하곤 한다. 하루는 식은땀을 흘리며 고민하고, 그 다음 하루는 미친듯이 갈등하고, 또 그 다음 하루는 손을 벌벌 떨며 주변을 둘러본다.

  뒷골목으로만 다녀야 하는 ‘우리’는 운이 좋아 제 한 몸 스스로 건사할 수 있을 때까지 살아남는다면 불행 중 다행으로 이 커다란 수도의 모든 샛길을 꿰뚫게 된다. 그리고 자연스럽게 알게 되는 것이다. 그러니까, 도망을 칠 때 아주 유용한 길들을. 좁아서 눈에 띄지 않거나 미로처럼 복잡해 쫓아오기 쉽지 않은, 그런.

  나 역시 나만의 길들을 가지고있다. 나는 언제나 숨죽이며 살지만 뱃가죽이 등에 맞붙어 배고픔으로 인한 죽음이 덮쳐오는 것을 느낄 때면 망설임 없이 음식을 훔쳐 길 안으로 숨어든다. 빵이나 과일. 아주 횡재일 때는 고기 한 덩이같은 것. 지금껏 열 손가락을 넘게 훔쳐봤지만 단 한 번도 잡히지 않았다. 새까만 거적대기를 뒤집어쓰고 쥐새끼처럼 움직여대기에 배만 나온 상인들은 감히 쫓아올 생각도 하지 못한다. 재밌는 것이 나같은 하찮은 것에게 물건을 도둑맞았다 말을 하면 주변은 한심한 작자라며 쳐다보니 사실 도둑질은 더할나위 없이 좋은 생존방법이기도 하다. 잡히지 않는다는 것이 보장만 된다면.

 

  천민들이야 그 자리에서 손을 잘리고 평민들은 재판에 회부되지만, 우리는 사냥을 당한다. 목숨을 건 도둑질이라는건 그런 것이다. 음식을 훔칠 때 체력이 조금이나마 남아있어야하는 이유도 그런 까닭 때문이다.

 

 

  “너 진짜 훔칠 거야?”

  “별 수 있어? 지금 다 굶어죽게 생겼잖아.”

  “그래도…. 오늘은 사람이 너무 많다고.”

 

 

  난 시장 뒷편 사람 두 명이 겨우 지나다닐 정도의 골목에 모여사는 아이들의 우두머리 역할을 하고있다. 본래 음식을 훔쳐다주던 나이 많은 노예 한 명이 두 달 전 잡혀 사지가 찢긴 이후로는 내 일이 되어버렸다. 나서서 이런 자리를 꿰찼다기 보다야 제일 컸다는 녀석도 나와는 여덟 살이 차이가 나니 별 수 없이 책임을 지고 있는 것이다. 가끔 만나는 또래의 친구들은 뭐하러 사서 고생을 하냐 질책하지만 하루종일 한껏 고생해 음식을 가져다줬을 때 내게 돌아오는 말간 눈빛들은 참을 수 없는 뿌듯함을 느끼게 해줬다. 그냥 그게 전부인 것이다. 내말은, 그걸 어떻게 모른척 하냔 말이야.

  두 달 전 구해입었던 옷은 벌써 뜯어져 가슴팍을 훤히 드러낼 정도로 닳았다. 하루 빨리 새 옷을 구해입지 않으면 꽤 곤란해질지도 모른다. 하지만 오늘은 옷에 신경쓸 여유가 없었다. 빵을 훔치거나, 죽거나. 둘 중 하나였다.

 

  빼곡하게 돌아다니는 사람들 수에 비례해 거리가 빠르게 소란스러워지기 시작했다. 이런 때에는 잡힐 확률이 내려간다. 모두들 다른 곳에만 정신이 팔려있으니 비교적 적게 눈에 띄면서 도둑질을 할 수가 있으니까.

  입가에 둘러진 천과 몸을 가린 거적을 다시 한번 확인하고 골목 끝을 살펴본다. 사람들이 빠르게 이동한다. 나는 바로 앞에 있는 가판대에서 빵을 훔쳐 반대쪽 골목으로 들어갈 것이다. 그리고 머릿속 지도를 따라 세 바퀴를 어지럽게 돈 뒤 중앙 거리로 빠져나와 다시 우리 골목으로 돌아오면 된다. 한번도 실패한적 없는 방법이었다. 아니, 애초에 실패했다면 지금 이렇게 숨쉬고있지도 못했겠지만.

  골목 밖으로 뛰쳐나가기 전 마지막으로 얼굴의 천을 동여맸다. 거리의 병사들은 우리같은 사람들에겐 잔인하기로 악명높지만 그렇다고 똑똑한 것은 아니어서, 저들은 아직도 검은 망토를 두른 도둑이 나 한 사람이라는 것을 알지 못한다.

 

 

  “조심해.”

  “당연한 말을 하냐, 넌.”

  “네가 너무 태평해보이니까 그렇지!”

  “지금 완전 긴장하고있거든?”

  “됐다. 말을 말자.”

 

 

  기분좋은 미소를 한번 지어주고는 바로 몸을 돌려 뜀박질을 시작한다. 바닥으로부터 발바닥이 부딪히는 소리가 선명하게 올라온다. 거리는 아직 시끄러웠고, 무슨 일인지 한동안 심심하기만 했던 가판대 위에는 빵뿐만이 아니라 소금에 절여 말린 생선까지 있었다. 어깨 위로 걸친 자그마한 자루를 내리면서 팔을 뻗는다. 주인이 한눈을 파는 틈을 노려 빵을 쓸어담고 생선도 적당히 집을 것이다. 오늘은 포식할 수 있겠는걸. 왠지 좋은 예감이 들었다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  무거워진 자루를 이고 미친듯이 달린다. 등 뒤에선 욕과 고함이 함께 들려온다. 난 통쾌한 웃음소리를 흘리며 앞만 보고 나아간다. 좁은 골목은 텅텅 비었고, 대체 뭐가 잘못된 건지 그 흔한 병사 한 명도 쫓아오지 않는다. 이런 경우는 아주 흔치 않는데. 마치 훔치라고 판을 깔아준 것마냥 착실하게 진행되었다. 주인은 그저 길길이 날뛰다 포기해버리고, 그럼 내게 남은 일은 적당히 건물 주변을 돌다가 다시 돌아가는 일이다. 정말 쉬웠다.

  아직 마지막 고비가 남아있긴 하지만. 중앙 거리로 빠져나가 다시 골목으로 돌아오는 일 말이다. 중앙 거리는 광장만큼이나 넓다. 가장 빠른 길이기에 어쩔 수 없이 선택하지만 가끔 더 안전하게 돌아갈 방법이 있을 경우엔 무조건적으로 피하는 길이기도 하다. 중앙 거리는 이런 가판대가 즐비한 곳보다 세 배는 족히 넓다. 그건 세 배나 빨리 뛰어야한다는 말이기도 했다. 게다가 곳곳에 배치된 병사들이 수시로 돌아다니는 곳이라 더욱 위험하다.

  하지만 오늘은 예의 그 ‘급한 날’이었다. 당장 우리 골목에는 배고픔에 앓는 아이들이 넷이나 된다. 조금이라도 빨리 가서 먹을 것을 주지 않으면 안좋은 상황이 벌어질지도 모른다. 밤중에 아이들 여럿이서 아사한 시체가 썩기 전 강가에 버리고 오는 것이 더 힘든 일이었으므로 오늘은 무조건 음식을 가지고 돌아가야 한다.

  그래서 결론은 어찌됐든 중앙 거리로 가야한다는 것이다. 시장이 평소와 다른 분위기를 띄고있어서 적응이 힘들었지만 그렇다고해서 특별히 달라보이는 점은 없었다. 나는 종종 괜한 걱정을 하면서도 멋있게 일을 끝마치곤했으니, 뭐, 오늘도 괜찮을 것이다.

 

  건물 사이로 이리저리 늘어진 빨랫줄을 지나 널린 옷들을 헤쳐가며 튼튼해보이는 것으로 몇 벌을 잡아내린다. 음식과 옷까지. 지나치다 느껴질 정도로 수월하게 일이 잘 풀려가고 있다. 중앙 거리까지는 이제 서른 걸음을 더 뛰면 된다. 이대로 무사히 돌아가기만 한다면 앞으로 한동안은 도둑질에 나서지 않아도 될 테지.

  어깨 너머로 자루 안에 든 빵과 생선들이 저들끼리 부딪혀 소리를 내는 것이 느껴졌다. 아껴먹으면 이 주는 족히 버틸 수 있을 거다. 이번에 훔친 음식이 모두 동나면 그때는 밤에 창고를 터는걸 생각해봐야겠다고. 입가에 두른 천이 기를 써서 꽉 묶었음에도 원체 방정맞게 뛴 터라 서서히 느슨해진다. 망토와 함께 벗겨지기 전에 더 빨리 뛰어야 한다.

  곧 중앙 거리였다. 다섯 걸음만 뛰면. 그리고 보폭을 아주 크게 해서 스무 걸음을 또 뛰면 반대쪽 골목에 도착할 수 있다. 그럼 다시 골목을 돌고 돌아 아이들이 있는 곳까지 가면 된다.

  먼지 냄새가 난다. 햇빛은 여전히 백금빛으로 빛난다. 순간 눈이 시려오지만, 나는 망설이지 않고 나아간다. 사람들이야 귀신같이 피하며 뛸 수 있으니까.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  그리고 나를 반긴건 둔탁한 고통이었다. 멍해지는 정신과 허리에서 시작되는 아픔. 헛기침이 터져나오고 나는 비명과 함께 바닥으로 던져지다시피 쓰러졌다. 어깨 위 자루에 들어있던 빵과 생선이 볼품없게 흙 위를 나뒹굴었다. 무언가에 부딪혔다. 난 쓰러졌고, 고통에 제대로 몸을 가눌 수도 없었다. 그리고 그건 곧 다가올 죽음을 뜻했다.

  머리가 아려와서 소리도 제대로 들리지 않았다. 짐승 소리같은 것이 들린듯했지만 확실하지 않았다. 나는 계속해서 기침만 쏟아냈다. 그것말고는 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 장기가 온통 뒤틀리는듯한 느낌에 눈물까지 나왔다. 뭐에 박은건지. 정말 지독하게 아팠다.

  이번엔 사람 목소리가 들려왔다. 그러나 이번에도 나는 제대로 알아듣지 못한다.

  오늘은 완벽한 날이 아니었다. 오늘 일은 완벽한 실패였다. 조금 있으면 누구든 다가와 내 숨통을 끊어놓을 거고, 그럼 골목에서 날 기다리고있는 아이들도 얼마가지 못해 전부 굶어죽을 거다.

  망할. 욕이라도 내뱉고싶은데 목소리가 나오지 않는다.

 

  몸을 굳히고 신음하는 내 앞으로 누군가 느린 걸음으로 다가와 섰다. 슬쩍 보니 그가 신고있는 신발은 고급품이었다. 자수가 화려했다. 가뭄에 콩나듯 보던 귀족들의 신발도 이렇게까지 사치스럽진 않았다. 고개를 조금 돌려 옆을 훔쳐본다. 멀지 않은 거리에 우뚝 서있는 짐승의 네 다리가 보였다. 내 눈이 고장난 게 아니라면 저건 흑마였다.

  다시 기침을 뱉으며 느리게 시야를 올렸다. 첨예하고 날카로운 소리가 들려온다. 검을 꺼내는 소리가. 남자가 든 장검의 끝이 내 목을 치지 않고, 대신 얼굴을 가린 천을 내린다.

  태양빛이 쏟아져내려서 남자의 얼굴이 제대로 보이지 않았다. 역광으로 내리쬐는 그의 모습이 마치 태양 그 자체인마냥 빛났다. 먼지와 흙 사이에서도 장미향이 났다. 그가 머리에 쓴 장식이 함께 아른거린다. 도둑인가? 남자가 감미로운 목소리로 묻는다. 질문이 떨어졌음에도 사위가 조용했다. 마치 개미새끼 한 마리 지나가지 않는 것처럼. 아무도 그의 질문에 대답하지 않았다. 몇몇 사람들이 나를 붙잡아 일으켜 무릎 꿇린다. 상황 판단이 잘 되지 않았다. 아직 부딪힌 곳이 아팠다.

  잔기침 몇번과 함께 다시 고개를 든다. 순간 남자가 몸의 각도를 비틀고, 나는 그와 눈이 마주친다.

 

 

  “이름이 뭐지?”

  “…리, 리암.”

  “리암?”

  “리암 페인….”

  “리암 페인이란 말이지.”

 

 

  검은 머리와 짙은 눈동자. 장막처럼 얹혀져 팔랑이는 속눈썹. 부드럽게 턱을 감싼 수염까지. 보석이 달린 옷을 입고 숨막히게 아름다운 얼굴을 한 남자를 알아보는 것은 그리 어려운 일이 아니었다.

  황제였다. 반 년 전 전쟁에 나갔다던 이 땅의 지존. 유달리 거리가 붐비고 평소답지 않았던게 이런 이유 때문이었나. 

  그는 칼을 들어 내 숨을 끊어놓지도 않았고, 그렇다고 해서 길바닥의 병사들에게 던져주지도 않았다. 대신 한 마디만을 했다. 나와 함께 간다. 그와 동시에 내 목은 제자리를 지키게 됐다.

 

  태양과 눈이 마주쳤던 순간. 그게 바로 그와 나의 첫 만남이었다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : ZAYN - INTERMISSION : fLoWer

  내가 부딪힌 것의 정체는 황제의 흑마였다. 말라빠진 내 몸이 붕 떠 흙바닥에 처박히는동안 그는 놀란 말에 의해 낙마할뻔했다. 만약 그가 정말 말에서 떨어졌다면 난 그의 앞에서 벌벌 떨면서 내 이름을 얘기하긴커녕 당장 붙잡혀 사지가 절단났을거다.

  하지만 그는 말에서 떨어지지 않았고, 내 이름을 물었으며, 나를 황궁 안으로 데려간다고 말했다. 길거리에서 도둑질이나 하며 도망치다가 자신의 말에 몸을 박은 노예인 나를 말이다.

  말 한 마디에 인생이 통째로 뒤바뀌었다. 말이 흘러나온 몇초만에. 그렇게까지나 걱정하던 골목의 아이들도 생각나지 않았다. 정신을 차렸을 땐 황제의 말에 올라타 등 뒤로 닿는 그의 가슴팍을 느끼며 고개를 숙이고있었다. 개선행진이었다. 악기 소리가 거리를 가득채우고 길가의 사람들이 박수를 치며 그를 향해 축복의 소리를 내지르는 그 한가운데에 내가 있었다. 하늘을 가릴듯 쏟아지는 꽃비를 맞으면서.

  황제와 함께 말에 타는건 상상도 하지 못한 일이었다. 그가 나를 황궁으로 데려간다는 말을 했을 때도 기껏해야 운이 좋으면 수레에 실리거나 그렇지 않으면 손목에 밧줄이 묶여 말꼬리에 함께 딸려갈거라고 생각했다.

 

  아니었다. 그는 아픔에 신음하는 나를 잠시 기다려주기까지 했다. 내 허리로 팔을 넣어 직접 일으켜주었고, 흙먼지가 묻은 내 앞머리를 쓸어넘겨주면서 이제 괜찮냐 물었다. 그리곤 내가 고개를 끄덕이니 내 몸을 들어 말 위로 올려주었다. 차라리 사람들이 웅성거리는 소리라도 들렸다면 당혹감이 덜했을 텐데, 거리는 무서우리만큼 침묵을 지켰다. 그 누구도 황제의 행동에 이의를 제기하거나 조그마한 반응도 보내지 않았다.

  태어나서 처음 타보는 말이었다. 천천히 나아가는데도 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳고 두려움이 몰려와서 웅크린채로 움직이질 않으니 그는 고삐를 잡은 양 팔을 좁혀 나를 단단히 받쳐주었다.

  듣기로, 황제는 성정이 냉혹하고 거침없다 하였다. 그게 틀린 말이었나. 그는 아주 친절했다. 마치 오늘 나의 도둑질이 수월했던 것처럼. 지나치게 친절했다.

 

 

  “저 여자를 따라가라.”

  “…예?”

  “…여기 있으면서 지켜야 할 일이 많을텐데. 제일 중요한 것부터 먼저 알려주지.”

 

 

  그는 또 손수 나를 말에서 내려주었다. 그리곤 황궁 안의 수많은 사람들의 인사를 뒤로 한채 한 구석에 서있는 지긋한 나이의 여자를 가리키며 얘기했다.

  황금으로 칠해져 눈이 부신 황궁의 모습에도 시선이 팔리는데, 난생 처음 보는 광경에 혼을 뺏긴 것에 더불어 잔뜩 긴장한 탓에 바보마냥 되물으니 그는 재밌다는듯 미소지으며 눈썹을 움직였다. 아, 그는 정말 아름다웠다. 다른 것은 전부 제쳐두고도 이것만은 분명하게 말할 수 있었다. 사실 화려한 황궁의 것들보다야 당당하게 서있는 그의 모습이 가장 빛나고 있었다. 그게 진실이었다.

 

 

  “난 두 번 말하지 않는다.”

  “………….”

  “되묻는 놈들은 내게 집중하지 않았다는 거니까. 아주 괘씸하거든.”

  “저, 전…,”

  “처음이니 그냥 넘어가도록 하지.”

  “감사, 감사합니다.”

  “다음에도 이런식으로 나오면 선택권을 주마.”

  “………….”

  “귀를 자를지, 눈을 내놓을지. 다른 사람들과 공평하게 말이야.”

 

 

  등골으로 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 그나마 마주치고있던 시선을 얼른 내렸다. 바람이 흐르듯 환상적인 웃음을 지으면서, 황제는 끔찍한 말을 내뱉었다. 그의 입에서 똑같은 말이 두 번 나오게 한 사람의 귀를 가져간다니. 아니, 눈을 가져간다고 했었나. 방금 무슨 말을 들은건지 사리파악이 잘 되지 않았다. 

  친절한 사람이라고 생각했는데. 어쩌면 착각이었을지도 모른다고. 얼굴이 창백하게 질려 급하게 고개를 끄덕이니 낮은 웃음소리가 들려온다. 그의 손이 내 턱을 잡아올린다. 그대로 다시 시선이 맞붙기에 숨을 삼켰다. 잡힌 턱으로 적당히 단단한 감촉이 느껴졌다. 아마 글을 쓰는 것뿐만이 아니라 말을 타고 검을 잡는 생을 살았기 때문이리라.

 

  이수를 뚫으면 예쁘겠구나. 그가 말했다. 이수가 무엇인지는 알 수 없었지만 행여 귀가 잘릴까 되묻지 못했다. 무언가를 뚫는다는 단어에 다시 두려움이 엄습했지만 표를 낼 수는 없었다. 내가 어떻게 하면 되는 걸까? 생각이 어지럽게 머릿속을 휘저었다.

  그는 부드러운 움직임으로 나의 등을 떠밀었다. 걸음이 밀려 간 곳에는 그가 손으로 가리켰던 여자가 서있었다. 어쩔줄 몰라하며 뒤를 돌아보니 황제는 이미 별 미련없이 신하들과 함께 다른 곳을 향하고있었다. 

 

  여자의 급한 손짓에 나 역시 종종 걸음으로 그녀의 뒤를 따라가기 시작했다. 내가 왜 황궁으로 오게 된 건지, 여기서 뭘 하게 되는 건지. 아무것도 알 수 없었다. 도둑질한 책임을 물어 벌을 줄 거라기에 그는 너무 따듯하게 나를 대해줬다. 그렇다면 일을 시키려나? 먹지 못해 마르긴 했지만 난 키도 크고 체력도 나름 훌륭하며 뼈대도 있는 편이다.

  이 커다란 황궁 안에서 내가 할 수 있는 일이 있으려나. 괜시리 오만데로 시선을 돌린다. 더이상 발바닥에 닿는 것은 흙이 아닌, 시린 대리석이었다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  도착한 곳은 아주 화려한 내궁같은 곳이었다. 들어서자마자 커다란 분수와 함께 꽃들이 보였다. 바닥으로 곳곳에 작은 수로가 나있고, 나무가 한가득 했다. 무엇보다 좋은 향기가 났다. 황제의 몸에서 나던 장미향보다야 못하지만 그래도 황홀했다.

  여자의 뒤를 따라 천천히 걷는다. 나는 여전히 맨발이다. 회랑에서 보니 반대편의 긴 건물을 따라 방들이 늘어져있었다. 뭘 하는 곳이길래 이렇게 방이 많은걸까? 순간 의문이 들었지만 역시 질문을 내뱉을 수는 없었다. 나를 인도하는 여자마저 너무 무섭게 느껴졌기 때문이다. 그리고 그녀는 그런 이유를 다 차치하고 봐도 냉정한 얼굴을 가지고 있었다.

  

  내가 쓰게 될 방은 건물의 가장 끝에 위치하고 있었다. 일꾼들의 방인가 생각도 해보았지만, 그렇다기에 이 내궁은 지나치게 화려하고 시설도 좋았다. 일단 내가 머물 곳이라며 안내받은 방은 태어나 처음 갖는 나만의 공간이었다. 양 옆으로 일곱 걸음 정도를 옮기면 반대편 벽에 닿을만큼 작았지만 이것마저도 이미 엄청나게 크게 느껴졌다. 노예가 어떻게 이런 호사를 누리겠어? 이 방만으로도 난 평생 이룰 수도 없는 신분상승을 한 거다.

  곧 무서운 얼굴을 한 여자가 사라지고, 난 방 안에 혼자 남게됐다. 방 안엔 내가 꽉차게 누울 수 있는 침대 하나와 베개 두 개. 얇은 이불 한 장이 있었고, 작은 협탁과 얼굴을 겨우 볼 수 있는 거울 그리고 내 몸만한 옷장이 하나 있었다. 혹시 무언가 있을까 뒤져보았지만 모두 텅텅 비어있었다.

  전에 쓰던 사람이 다 챙겨서 나간건가. 쓸모있는 물건 몇개 좀 남겨주지. 실없는 생각을 하며 침대 위로 쓰러졌다. 푹신한 느낌이 환상적이었다. 그리고 몸이 편안해지자 골목에 있을 아이들 생각이 났다. 어떡하지.

 

 

  “여기서 살아야하는 건가?”

 

 

  입 밖으로 나간 말은 고요하게 허공을 맴돌다 부서져내렸다. 아마 돌아가지 못할 테니, 아이들은 오늘도 굶을 것이다. 그건 큰일이었다. 약속을 하고 나왔다. 오늘은 빵을 잔뜩 가져다줄게. 오늘 밤은 배고프지 않을 거야. 그렇게 약속했는데. 지키지 못하게 됐다. 바보같이 황제의 말에 부딪혀서.

  그에게 부탁해보면 뭔가 해결할 수도 있지 않을까. 잠시 고민하다 생각을 그만두었다. 애초에 그를 다시 만나게 되는 것인지 확실하지도 않은데 나 혼자 너무 앞서가는듯한 기분이었다. 게다가 내가 감히 그에게 ‘부탁’씩이나 할 수 있는 처지인가. 난 노예고, 그는 황제다. 지금 목이 붙어 숨을 쉴 수 있는 것마저도 엄청난 천운이건만 부탁이라니. 말도 안 되는 얘기였다.

 

  사방이 고요했다. 그렇게 방이 많은데도 사람 기척 하나 느껴지지 않았다. 방만 많고 아무도 없는 곳인가. 그렇다기엔 이곳의 분위기는 포근하고 따듯했다. 그럼 다들 어딜 간 건가. 샘솟는 의문들이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 딸려나오기 시작했다.

  황제. 나. 황궁. 상상할 수 없는 조합의 단어들이었다. 돌아가야 하는데, 돌아가고싶지 않았다. 어리석은 생각이지만 정말 그랬다. 그는 잔인한 말을 스스럼없이 하지만 적어도 나쁜 사람은 아닌 것 같아 보였다. 그리고 내 방은 넓고 훌륭했다.

  말도 안 돼. 최악이야. 그렇게 아이들을 위한다고 생각했으면서. 막상 몸이 편안해지니 금방이라도 잊을듯했다.

  나야말로 끔찍한 사람인걸. 별안간 무력감과 우울함이 찾아왔다. 알 수 없는 감정에 심장이 두근거리는 것이 느껴졌다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  해가 떨어지고 달이 떠오르자 누군가 내 방문을 두드렸다. 내 또래로 보이는 여자 셋이 아까 보았던 나이 많은 그녀와 함께 나를 찾아왔다. 그리고 무슨 일이냐 묻기도 전에 그들의 손에 이끌려 또 새로운 곳으로 걸음을 옮겼다.

  복잡한 일이 있던건 아니었다. 내 몸을 씻기려는 것에 기겁하며 혼자 하겠다 소리를 내질렀지만 막무가내로 옷을 벗겨내는 손길에 결국 빨개진 얼굴을 한 채로 목욕시중을 받아야했다. 골목의 친구들이 본다면 이게 무슨 일이냐며 난리가 났을 거다. 뒷골목 좀도둑 노예가 황궁에서 목욕시중을 받다니. 거기서 끝난 것이 아니라 난 부드러운 천으로 된 새 옷까지 받았다. 몸에는 향긋한 기름을 바르고 금으로 된 팔찌까지 걸었다.

  눈치를 챌 법도 한데 태생이 둔감해 도무지 감이 오지 않았다. 도둑질이야 없는 촉 있는 촉 다 끌어모아 본능으로라도 움직이는데 이건 그런 일이 아니었다. 조금 달랐다. 아니, 많이 달랐다. 

 

  그리고 뱉지 못한 질문만 가득히 담은채로 내가 도착한 곳은 황제의 침실이었다. 몸을 반쯤 뉘인 자세로 편안한 옷차림과 함께 술을 마시던 그가 내게 다가와 머리 위로 덮인 천을 내렸을 때야 비로소 나는 내가 이곳에 왜 오게 된 것인지를 깨닫게 되었다.

  내 몸에 발라진 향유와 상체가 훤히 드러난 그의 옷. 하룻밤만 머물고 날이 밝았을 때 시체로 나가고싶은 게 아니라면 말대답같은건 하지 않는 게 좋을 거야. 내 몸을 수건으로 닦아주던 시녀 한 명이 해줬던 말이 똑똑히 이해가 되었다.

  맙소사. 숨을 집어삼키며 뒷걸음질치니 그는 내가 물러난만큼 다가왔다. 어떠한 표정도 띄우지 않은 채로.

 

 

  “폐, 폐하,”

  “씻겨놓으니 훨씬 낫구나.”

  

 

  그가 내 옷을 끌어내리려했다. 순간 드는 공포감에 생각보다 행동이 먼저 나갔다. 본능같이. 전 여인이 아닙니다! 옷깃을 젖히려 들기에 손을 쳐내고 다급하게 여미며 소리쳤다. 그는 우뚝 움직임을 멈췄고 난 내가 방금 어떤 행동을 한 건지 깨달으며 하얗게 질려가기 시작했다. 미쳤구나. 죽으려고 작정한거야. 급하게 둘러본 그의 방에는 세 자루의 검이 있었다. 적어도 내가 지금 볼 수 있는 것들만 하더라도. 

  어떻게 죽이려나. 날을 휘둘러 벨까. 목을 조를까. 두려움에 손을 떠니 그는 웃는다. 아무렇지 않게.

  “그래서?”

  “전…, 저는…,”

  “짐이 그걸 모를 거라고 생각한 것이냐?”

  남첩이 있다는건 듣도 보도 못했다. 아니, 있을 수야 있겠지만 적어도 난 들어본적이 없다. 그는 헛웃음을 한번 내뱉고는 내 손목을 잡아 방 한가운데로 나아갔다. 그리곤 커다란 탁자 위에 나를 올렸다. 제대로 묶이지 않은 옷은 벌써부터 헐렁거렸다. 무서움에 손이 벌벌 떨리는데 황제는 태연했다. 내 기분은 아무렇지도 않다는듯.

  황제의 머리카락은 긴 편이었다. 날이 밝았을 때는 터번같은 것에 가려져 몰랐지만 아무 것도 쓰지 않은 그를 보니 목을 덮어 찰랑거리는 흑발이 아름다웠다. 몸을 사리면서도 그가 아름답다는 생각이나 하고 있다니. 한심하기 짝이 없었지만 그건 의지의 문제가 아니었다. 그가 무서운 것과는 별개로 그건 정말 사실이었으니까. 탁자 위에 올라간 탓에 졸지에 그를 내려다보게 되어 고개를 떨궜다. 황제를 내려다본다니. 이게 뭐람. 이게 정말 뭐란 말이야.

  그는 내 턱을 잡아올려 옆을 보게 하도록 천천히 돌려내었다. 가만 굳은 채로 움직이질 않으니 낮게 웃으며 귓가에 속삭인다. 긴장하지 말 거라. 우습게도 그 한 마디에 온몸에 소름이 돋았다. 속이 울렁거리고 호흡이 떨렸다.

  귓불 위로 무언가 닿았다 사라졌다. 영문도 모른채로 입을 다물고있으니 그는 반대쪽 귓불에도 똑같은 행위를 한다. 그리고는 다시 내 턱을 돌려 시선을 맞추게 했다. 긴장한 표정의 나를 두고 그는 짐짓 뒤로 조금 물러나 내 모습을 감상했다.

  “이정도면 되겠구나.”

  “무엇을…말입니까?”

  “말했잖느냐. 이수를 뚫으면 예쁠 것 같다고.”

  아, 그가 말하던 이수가 귓불을 뜻하는 것이었나. 나는 눈을 크게 뜬 채로 그를 바라봤다. 장미향이 코를 맴돌았다. 그의 향기였다. 내 몸에 발린 향유의 향기에 정신을 못차리던 것이 조금 전이었는데, 황제의 앞에 서니 나같은건 아무 것도 아니게 되어버렸다.

  그는 감상을 끝마치곤 다가와 내게 몸을 맞붙인 채로 나의 목 뒷덜미를 부드럽게 감쌌다. 숨소리가 생생하게 들려오고, 그의 허리가 내 다리 사이로 들어오는 느낌에 민망한 기분이 들어 얼굴을 붉혔다. 귀 끝으로 열이 오르는게 느껴졌다.

  따끔한 아픔이었다. 바늘이 귓불을 관통하는 것은. 순간 숨을 멈추며 몸을 움찔거리니 그는 즐겁다는듯 낮은 소리로 웃는다. 그 웃음소리에 또 미묘한 짜릿함을 느꼈다.

  “이리 오련.”

  양 귀가 화끈거렸다. 그는 바늘을 내려놓고 미련없이 내 앞을 벗어나며 얘기했다. 눈만 깜빡이며 혼자 힘으로 탁자를 내려와 바닥을 딛고 서니 그제서야 부드러운 카페트가 느껴졌다.

  긴장한 탓에 침으로 번들거리는 입술을 한번 훔치고는 뒤를 돌았다. 그는 장막이 쳐진 침대 앞에서 몸을 덮고있던 상의를 벗어내리고 있었다. 잘 짜인 근육이 그의 움직임을 따라 조각나는 것이 선명하게 보였다. 장골 위로 아슬하게 얹혀 하체를 가리고있는 천이나, 매끈한 황금빛의 몸. 그는 정말 태양과 같았다. 아주 닮은 모습이었다.

  그가 미소지은 채로 뒤를 돌아 다시 한번 나와 시선을 맞췄을 때 나는 수긍할 수밖에 없었다. 아. 그는 정말 지독하게 아름다웠다.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Joy Williams - Sweet Love of Mine

  은은한 빛의 촛불들만이 황제의 방을 밝히고 있었다. 나는 어른거리는 노을빛의 불꽃 속에서 그를 마주했다. 그는 아주 능숙하게 움직였다. 가만히 선 나의 옷을 마저 벗기고, 드러난 나신을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 부끄러웠음에도 차마 티를 내진 못했다. 치부까지 내놓고는 가만히 그의 손길을 받는 일은 충분히 당혹스러운 종류의 것이었지만 그렇다고 수치스러운 것도 아니었다. 나도 그 까닭을 몰랐다.

  손만 쥐었다 피며 어색하게 행동하니 그는 손짓만큼이나 부드러운 웃음소리로 나를 달래며 허리를 매만지기 시작했다. 푹 파인 척추의 끝자락이나, 갈비뼈 위로 손을 놀리며 나를 자극했다. 그 모든 움직임이 탄식이 터져나올만큼 짙었다. 길거리에서 나고 자란 터라 몸을 섞는 일 따위는 겪어보지도 못한 내게 있어선 너무나도 낯선 감각이었다.

 

  물론 노예를 찾는 이들이 아예 없는 것은 아니다. 여자아이들은 가슴이 나오기 시작하면 언제나 강간당할지도 모른다는 두려움에 떨면서 살아야했고, 거기서 더 운이 나쁘면 채 자라기도 전에 인간말종같은 욕심 많은 이들에게 끌려가기도 했다. 얼굴이 예쁘장한 아이들은 해마다 두 번씩 열리는 경매에서 아주 비싼값에 팔려나가곤 했다. 그 때문에 남장을 하고 다니는 친구들도 부지기수로 봤다. 팔려가는 일에 달릴 것 달린 남자아이들이 예외를 가지는 경우는 없었지만 어쨌든 나와는 거리가 먼 이야기였다. 난 특별히 예쁘게 생기거나 몸이 가녀리지도 않았으니까.

  그런데 황제는 지금 그런 나의 몸을 만지고 있었다. 차마 눈을 뜰 수 없어 입술을 깨물고 눈가를 찌푸린 채로 있으니 그의 손가락이 나의 눈썹을 은근하게 쓰다듬는다. 웃긴 것은, 자라면서 끼껏해봐야 며칠에 한번씩 잠든 아이들 몰래 수음이나 하던 내가 그의 손길에 반응하고 있다는 거였다.

 

 

  “처음인가?”

  “예? 아, 저, 그….”

  “응?”

  “그러니까, 저는…,”

  “됐다. 말도 제대로 못하는걸 보니 대답이 뻔하구나.”

 

 

  그의 손이 살갗 위를 스칠 때마다 온 근육에 힘이 들어갔다. 특히 배를 만질 때는 더욱 심했다. 손가락 끝이 깃털을 쓸듯 지나가는데도 뭍으로 올려진 물고기마냥 헐떡거리며 움직였다. 황제는 그런 내 모습을 바라보며 마냥 웃었다. 뭐가 재밌는 건지 그저 웃기만 했다. 조금은 억울한 기분이 들기도 했지만 내가 무어라 항변할 일이 아니었고, 또 나에겐 그럴 권리도 없었다. 사실 어쩌면 지금 내가 할 수 있는 최선의 방법은 그저 야살스럽게 안기며 황제의 기분을 최대한 좋게 만드는 것일지도 몰랐다. 그걸로 목숨값을 벌 수도 있을 테니까. 그가 나를 마음에 들어한다면 금은보화가 쏟아질 거고 그렇지 않다면 칼날이 내리칠 거다. 아무리 황궁 돌아가는 물정을 모른다지만 적어도 그건 알았다.

  하지만 안타까운 점이 있다면 내가 이런 야살스런 일같은 것은 조금도 알지 못하는 것에 있었다. 아니. 상식적으로 좀도둑질 하던 노예가 어떻게 밤일을 알겠냔 말이야. 침노로 끌려간 친구들은 다신 골목으로 돌아오지 못했다. 몸을 파는 아이들은 약에 쩔어 돌아오지 않았다. 그러니까, 배울 곳이 없었다. 이런 일은. 태어난 날을 몰라 나이도 가늠하지 못하지만 대강 짐작으로 곧 성년을 앞둔 남자치고는 멍청하리만치 어리석은 태도였다.

 

  그때였다. 팔을 당기는 힘에 몸이 기울며 앞으로 쓰러져버린 것은. 놀라 소리도 내지 못하고 그대로 엎어졌다. 푹신하게 파묻히는 소리와 함께 황제의 단단한 가슴팍 위로 얼굴을 묻었다. 아프지 않게 박은 코가 화끈거려서 얼른 고개를 드니 정념에 가득찬 그의 눈빛이 곧바로 떨어졌다. 난 시선을 올곧이 받으며 침을 삼켰다.

 

 

  “집중해.”

  “아….”

  “배짱도 크구나. 날 앞에 두고 딴 생각을 하다니.”

  “…죄송합니, 읏…!”

 

 

  침대가 다시 한번 들썩였다. 그는 순식간에 몸을 뒤집어 내 위로 올라왔다. 얼굴에 열이 오르는 것이 똑똑히 느껴졌다. 더운 숨이 뿜어져 나왔다. 그의 하체에 걸려있던 천마저 이제 서서히 풀어지고 있었다. 고아한 동작과 함께 그의 엄지손가락이 나의 입술을 누르고, 나는 내게 쏟아지는 움직임에 맞춰 동시에 눈을 감았다.

 

  그의 입술은 뜨거웠다. 빈말로 하는 말이 아니라, 정말 그랬다. 적당한 길이의 수염은 따갑지 않게 느껴졌다. 그리고 난 그가 하는 양을 따라 바보처럼 숨만 참는다. 그는 내 윗입술을 깨물고, 벌려 천천히 탐닉하기 시작했다. 치열을 훑으면서 혀를 얽었다. 아주 농염했다. 그것만으로도 이미 제정신을 차리기가 어려웠다.

  뜨거운 손이 나의 뒷덜미를 단단하게 붙잡고 있었다. 짖굿을 정도로 진하게 맞붙던 입술이 떨어지고 코 끝을 맞대자 그제서야 참은 숨이 터졌다. 정말 나를 안을 심산인가. 아닌 밤중에 이런 꼴로 불렀다는 것에서 이미 끝난 얘기였지만 그래도 믿기 힘들었다. 나를? 왜?

 

 

  “가르칠게 많겠구나.”

  “아, 으…,”

  “지낼 곳은 마음에 드나? 아까 널 데려갔던 여자가 어느 방을 줬지?”

  “…끝, 제일 끝 방….”

  “제일 끝 방? 이런. 거긴 창고 수준인데.”

 

 

  내일 따로 얘기해 더 좋은 곳으로 옮겨주마. 그가 말했다. 그제서야 전부 이해가 됐다. 그 화려하던 내궁이 도대체 어떤 용도로 쓰이는 것인지. 거긴 하렘이었다. 황제의 하렘. 외간남자는 절대 들어가지 못한다는 곳. 어떤 이도 황제의 허락 없이는 드나들지 못한다는 곳. 그럼 그 많은 방에 전부 황제의 첩들이 있다는 건가. 낮에 슬쩍 둘러본 방의 갯수는 못해도 열 손가락을 넘어갔는데. 거기까지 생각이 미치자 그가 입맞춤만으로도 내 혼을 빼놓은 것에 어느정도 납득이 갔다.

  나말고도 또 남자가 있으려나. 시장의 뒷골목에도 황제의 얘기가 미친다. 노예라고 황궁 안 사정에 아주 까막눈인 것은 아니다. 진위 여부야 알 수 없어도 종종 황제가 이러했다더라, 그 첩이 그렇게 예쁘다더라, 어디 나라에서 온 누가 황후를 엄청 질투한다더라, 하는 얘기를 들을 수 있었다.

  소문이야 많지만 남첩은 정말 들어본적이 없었다. 황제가 누굴 품든 자기 마음이라지만 그래도 남자를 첩으로 들였다면 분명 한동안 크게 떠들썩했을 텐데 이건 한번도 화제가 되지 않은 주제였다. 한참 전에 들여 몰랐다기에 황제는 젊었다. 아직 서른에도 미치지 못했으니까.

 

 

  “으, 하…!”

  “집중하라고 했잖아.”

 

 

  그의 손가락이 유두를 지분거리기 시작했다. 순간 놀라 몸을 웅크리려하니 어깨를 강하게 내리 누른다. 고압적인 태도였다. 우리의 상황을 전부 지우고 보면 조금 이기적인 행동이었지만 그가 황제인 까닭에 이해할 수 있었다.

  태양처럼 이글거리는 그의 눈빛을 마주하며 나는 눈을 감는다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  찌릿한 고통에 눈을 떴다. 침대와 하나라도 된 마냥 몸이 무거웠다. 얼굴조차 들 수 없었다. 그만큼 아팠다. 아이의 칭얼거림같은 신음이 연거푸 쏟아져나왔다. 사방이 어두웠다. 눈 앞에 있는 게 무엇인지 분간도 가지 않았다. 무엇보다 허리가 시큰거렸다. 화끈거리는 엉덩이는 말할 것도 없었다. 향유 한 병을 전부 쏟아붓다시피 했는데. 그래도 황제를 받아내는건 아팠다.

  그래. 뭘 했더라. 몸을 섞었다. 그의 성기가 나를 꿰뚫었다. 그가 한 번 사정할동안 난 세 번 절정에 다다랐다. 나중가선 하지 말라고 울며 애원했지만 그는 들은 체도 하지 않았다. 생각해보면 그것도 미친 짓거리였다. 황제를 두고. 도둑질에도 책임을 묻지 않고 하렘으로 데려온 그에게 하지 말라고 하다니. 간이 배 밖으로 나와도 그런 말은 하지 못할 텐데.

  엎드린 채로 꼼짝도 하지 못하고 있으니 그제서야 등 위로 올려진 팔이 느껴졌다. 일정한 간격을 유지하는 숨소리도. 아직 그가 옆에 있었다.

 

  섬짓한 감정에 아픈 몸이 재빨리 기능을 되찾아 움직이기 시작했다. 참 우스운 일이었다. 부스럭거리는 소음과 함께 몸을 꿈틀거리니 이번엔 그가 뒤척였다. 그리고 허리를 강하게 끌어안는 힘에 기어코 비명이 나가고야 말았다.

 

 

  “아!”

  “…일어났나?”

  “아, 그, 저…아…!”

  “아파?”

  

 

  대답도 하지 못하고 고개만 끄덕였다. 눈물이 찔끔 나왔다. 그가 잠에 취해 잠긴 목소리로 몽롱하게 물었다. 침대를 막은 장막 사이로 언뜻 비치는 빛을 보아하니 아직 해가 뜨기 전인듯 싶었다. 막 여명이 시작되려 하고있었다.

  그는 잠에서 깰 생각이 없어 보였다. 팔을 내려 허리를 잠깐 주무르던 손길은 얼마가지 않아 곧 느린 속도로 멎어버렸다. 허리춤에 대강 얹혀져 멈춰버린 손이 금덩어리마냥 무겁게, 그리고 쇳물처럼 뜨겁게 느껴졌다.

  황제는 바쁜 사람이 아닌가. 보통 이 시간이면 일어난다고 들었는데. 할 일이 많을 텐데. 이상하게 쓸모없는 걱정이 들었다. 나같은건 전혀 관여할 일이 아닌데도.

 

  아무래도 허리가 시큰거려 다시 한번 꿈틀거리니 그가 앓는 소리를 냈다. 순간 놀라 움직임을 멈추니 또 가라앉는다. 정말이지 도둑질과 다를게 없었다. 그가 알아채지 못하게 조심스레 움직이고, 뭔가 눈치를 채나 싶으면 번뜩 멈추고. 황제에게 동정을 내어주고 밤새 시달려 허리는 난도질을 당해서 고통에 눈물이 다 나올 지경인데 그의 업무나 걱정하고있고. 난 오지랖이 넓어도 너무 넓었다.

 

 

  “…많이 아픈가? 의사를 불러주랴?”

  “아뇨, 아니, 괜찮습,”

  “그런데 왜이리 뒤척여.”

  “저…아침. 아침인데.”

  “그런데?”

 

 

  일. 일은…. 바보같이 중얼거렸다. 제대로 들을 수도 없게 작은 소리로. 그런데도 그는 용케 알아듣고 웃음을 흘린다. 여즉 잠에 잠겨 낮게만 울리는 그 소리가 마치 우레처럼 느껴졌다. 온 청각을 휘감아 심장을 터뜨릴만큼 울리는듯 했다.

 

 

  “지금 짐의 늦잠을 걱정하는 것이냐?”

  “전, 그냥 걱정이 돼서….”

  “반 년동안 전쟁터에 있다가 어제 겨우 돌아왔는데. 오늘부터 일을 하라고? 아주 충신이 따로 없구나.”

  “아…, 제가 뭘 모르고,”

  “내가 알기론 당장 처리해야할 급한 일은 없는데. 왜. 어디서 들은 것이라도 있나?”

 

 

  그의 얼굴이 바로 앞까지 와 훅 끼쳤다. 난 눈을 감으며 침을 삼켰다. 괜한 말을 했다. 내가 뭐라고 황제의 일에 간섭한단 말인가. 고작 어제 황궁에 온 노예주제에. 시건방지다 뺨을 얻어맞아도 할 말이 없었다.

  그러나 그는 내 뺨을 때리는 대신 짧은 머리카락을 쓰다듬는다. 나는 여전한 장미향을 맡고, 감았던 눈을 뜬다. 참 알 수 없는 사람이라. 나는 생각한다. 이리 와. 허리가 아플 테니 너도 같이 자자. 그가 다시 팔을 뻗어 나를 끌어안는다. 다리 사이로 복잡하게 얽혀있던 이불같은 것을 끌어 올리면서. 해가 중천에 뜰 때까지 잘 거란 말을 한다. 

 

 

  “종일 쉬는 날이니 너도 어디 가지 말고 여기 있거라.”

  “………….”

  “대답.”

  “…네.”

 

 

  말을 끝마치고, 그는 나를 한껏 끌어안으며 내 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 뜨거운 숨이 살결 위로 내려앉았다. 아찔했다. 그리고 선연했다. 난 아직도 내 세상이 어떻게 바뀐 건지 모르는데 그는 계속해서 새로운 뭔가를 선사한다. 아주 복잡한 것이다. 어제 이 시간만 하더라도 나는 빵을 훔칠 궁리를 하고 있었는데. 내 일생은 비참함 말고는 내내 다른 일이 없을 예정이었는데 말이지.

  그런데 그게 아니라니. 도둑질을 걸리고도 살아있다니. 황제의 손에 이끌려 이런 곳에 오다니. 그와 몸을 섞고 그의 눈짓과 미소를 받다니. 다시 한번 묻고싶어졌다. 왜 나를. 나를 무엇 때문에. 내가 그의 말에 부딪혔을 때, 아니면 그가 검의 끝으로 내 얼굴을 가린 천을 내렸을 때. 언제였을까. 그가 하찮은 날 황궁 안으로 들여야겠다는 생각을 한 것이.

  나는 도무지 알 수가 없었다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  꼬박 잠들었다 깨어나니 해가 지고 있었다. 놀란 마음에 다급히 일어나려 하자 또 허리가 시큰거려 앓는 소리를 냈다. 정말이지 너무 아팠다. 평생 느껴본적도 없는 고통이라 더 그랬다. 시큰거리는 코를 몇번 찡긋거린 뒤 느릿느릿한 움직임으로 몸을 세운다.

  걷힌 장막 사이로 농도 짙은 햇빛과 아름다운 무늬의 바닥, 그리고 멋지게 장식 된 가구들이 보였다. 슬쩍 훔쳐본 방 안에는 어제 내가 귀를 뚫었던 탁자 앞에 앉아 무언가를 하고있는 황제도 있었다. 침대가 있는 방향으로 등진 채였기에 나는 하릴없이 그를 바라봤다. 그의 긴 머리카락이나 가벼운 옷차림을 걸친 어깨같은 것. 침대에 은은하게 남은 장미향이나 노을을 따라 지평선을 넘어가는 태양처럼 빛나는 모습같은 것.

 

  길거리의 사람들은 언제나 황제를 찬양한다. 제 한 몸 증명할 서류 한 장 없는 우리같은 이들을 제외하고는 모두 그를 경외한다. 그가 가진 아름다운 외모와 뛰어난 능력을 싫어하는 사람은 지금껏 한 명도 보지 못했다. 정말이지 단 한 명도.

  알음알음 주워 들은 것을 모아 그에 대해 가늠하자면 할 얘기가 많았다. 겨우 스물넷의 나이임에도 황위에 오른 지 팔 년이나 되었다는 사실부터 올해 초에 셋째 딸이 태어났다는 것들까지. 그는 나에 대해 이름 두 단어를 제외하곤 아무 것도 모르는 처지였지만 나는 아니었다. 하기사, 나도 내가 누군지 모르는데 어떻게 그 저울질이 공평하겠냐만은.

  리암은 일곱 살 무렵에 수도를 지나가던 서방의 사신 이름이 멋져보여 따온 의미없는 단어에 불과하다. 그리고 페인은 내가 머물던 거리의 이름이다. 리암 페인. 그 얼마나 노예의 이름인지. 

 

 

  “계속 보고만 있을 건가?”

  “아…!”

 

 

  갑자기 들려온 목소리에 화들짝 놀라며 움직인 탓에 중심을 잃고 그대로 고꾸라졌다. 말에 받혔을 때마냥 둔탁한 음이 울리며 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 허리고 뭐고 당장 먼저 바닥에 닿은 이마와 코로 찡한 고통이 밀려오고, 신음인지 비명인지 모를 괴상한 소리가 터져나갔다.

  야속하게도 내 얼뜨기같은 짓은 거기서 끝나지 않았다. 머리를 감싸고 바닥을 뒹굴다 어느새 다가온 황제의 발치에 몸을 붙여버리고야 만 것이다.

  또 흠칫거리며 괭이마냥 고개를 치켜드니 그의 웃는 얼굴이 보인다. 그의 눈과 입매를 보자마자 작은 보석이 달린 귀걸이가 있는 귓불이 화끈해져오는걸 느꼈다. 바보같이 생각하고, 멍청하게 몸을 놀리고. ‘내 신분’에 걸맞는 지극히 전형적인 행동에 스스로 기가 찰 지경이었다.

  그런데. 그런데도 그는 웃는다.

 

 

  “재밌는 아이구나.”

  “………….”

  “오늘도 내 방에 머물거라.”

 

 

  그가 말했다. 자꾸만 눈이 시렸다. 태양빛이 너무 밝았다.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Sleeping At Last - Hearing

  하렘에 자리를 마련한 지 딱 일주일이 됐을 때. 황제는 나를 불러 원하는 것이 있냐 물었다. 그날은 특별한 날이었다. 해가 떠있을 때 하렘의 바깥으로 나온 것도, 얼굴을 온통 가린 천 사이로 황궁 안의 다른 사람들을 스쳐 본 것도 전부 처음이었으니까.

  황제는 숨막히도록 깔끔하고 화려하게 마감을 해놓은 장소에서 일을 하고 있었다. 눈이 닿는 곳마다 대리석이며 금이 덧발라진 장소에서, 완성하는데 족히 일 년은 꼬박 썼을 자수가 가득한 비단과 천으로 만든 황좌 위에 앉아서. 책상 가득 쌓인 종이 따위를 읽고 깃펜으로 무언가를 하염없이 적어내리며. 모두가 자리를 비우고 우리 둘만이 남았을 때 나에게는 시선도 주지 않은 채로. 허나 다정하게 물었다. 그가 했던 말을 똑똑히 기억한다. 원하는 것이나 갖고싶은 물건이 있느냐? 말해보거라. 그는 그렇게 말했다.

  뻔하지만 난 고민없이 골목의 아이들을 얘기했다. 아마 지금쯤 죽어가고있을 아이들을 구해달라고. 넘치는 돈이나 보석은 바라지 않으니 먹을 것을 가져다 달라고. 파들파들 떨리는 목소리로 부탁 아닌 부탁을 내뱉었다.

 

  그러자 황제는 고개를 들었다. 흥미로 가득찬 눈빛을 하고. 그날 도둑질하던 것도 그 아이들 때문이었나? 그는 그렇게 물었다. 난 별다른 생각을 하지 않고 가만 고개를 끄덕였다. 하렘에서 이곳까지 오는 동안 얼굴을 칭창 감쌌던 천은 벗어버린지 오래였다. 생각해보노라면 그날과 비슷한 상황이었다. 장소가 황궁이고, 내 얼굴을 감싼 천이 고급이었다는 점에서 달랐지만.

  몇 명이지? 황제는 또 물었다. 나는 더듬거리며 열 명이 조금 안 되는데 지금은 아마 더 줄었을 것이라 대답했다. 슬프지만 사실이었다. 내가 음식을 가지고 돌아가지 못했으니 요 일주일 동안 틀림없이 또 몇몇이 굶어죽었을 것이 분명했으므로.

 

  그는 알겠다며 고개를 끄덕였다. 골목의 이름을 물었고, 나는 다시 대답으로 페인 거리의 빵집 가판대 바로 앞 좁은 골목이라는 간절함을 내놓았다. 거기서 황제는 다시 재밌다는 표정으로 나를 쳐다봤다. 페인이라하면 너의 이름 아닌가? 묻기에 그렇다 답을 했다.

  골목의 아이들을 불러와 황궁에서 일을 하게 해주겠다는 얘기를 했다. 황제는. 나야 하렘에서 머무르니 만날 일이야 없겠지만 어쨌든 평생 굶어죽을 일은 없을 거라는 그 한 마디가 마치 구원처럼 느껴져서, 난 황궁에 도착한 이후로 줄곧 가슴 속에 응어리져있던 일말의 죄책감마저 전부 씻어내릴 수 있었다. 상상도 못했던 황제의 배려에. 거기까지 미치자 아이들에게 어떻게든 전해주고 싶었다. 내가 잊지 않았다는 사실을.

 

 

  “뭐라고?”

  “이, 이거. 그만하고 싶어요.”

 

 

  그리고 밤이면 황제는 자는 시간도 마다하며 나를 불러냈다. 바로 지금처럼. 그의 고집 덕분에 내 하루 일과는 아주 평면적인 노선을 유지하고있는 중이었다. 새벽같이 눈을 떠 오늘은 어떻게하면 조금이라도 덜 힘들게 살 수 있을까 고민하던 나는 온데간데 없이 사라진지 오래였다. 마치 그런 인생은 살아본 적도 없다는듯이 송두리째 뒤바뀌었다. 근래 난 원하는 때에 일어나 원하는 일을 하다가 해가 떨어지고 밤이 되면 얼굴을 칭칭 가리고 황제의 부름을 받아 그의 방으로 향한다. 솔직히 말하자면, 종일 노역을 하거나 목숨을 걸고 도둑질을 하던 인생을 살던 나로서는 좀이 쑤실 지경이었다.

 

  얼굴을 가렸던 천을 손에 들곤 흔들며 항변하듯 투덜거린다. 황제와 함께 잠든지 달이 넘어가자 이젠 제법 떨지 않고 말할 수 있게 되었다. 필요한 것이나 궁금한 것같은 것도 어느 정도 요구할줄 알게 됐다. 그래서 오늘은 꼭 담판을 지어야겠다고 생각하며 나온 것이 이것이었다. 밖을 나서기만 했다하면 얼굴을 가리라며 답답한 천을 들이미니 더이상 견딜 수가 없어서. 물론 내가 지금 배부른 소리를 하고있다는 것도 알았다.

 

 

  “너. 그걸 하는 이유를 알긴 하는 것이냐?”

  “전 가릴만큼 예쁘지가 않습니다. 남들이 보면 그냥 허우대 좋은 남자애에 불과하단 말입니다.”

  “그럼 나는?”

  “…예?”

  “나는 어떻게 본다고 생각하는 거야?”

 

 

  꿀먹은 벙어리처럼 입을 다문다. 그의 눈빛이 반짝거린다. 아, 난 저 눈빛을 안다. 날 놀릴 준비가 된 것이다.

  황제는 내가 질문을 되물어도 귀를 자르거나 눈을 가져가지 않는다. 처음. 그날. 무시무시했던 그의 경고에도 불구하고 몇번이나 같은 실수를 저지르고 소스라치게 놀라 귀를 붙잡으며 바들대는 일을 반복하니 그는 한바탕 크게 웃으며 그런 일은 없을 거라고 나를 달래주었다.

  귀도 예쁘고. 눈은 더 예쁜데. 누구 좋으라고 가져간단 말이냐. 못보는 나만 손해니 그만 떨거라. 그 말을 듣는 내 가슴은 고장난듯 뛰었다.

 

 

  “하기 싫으면 하지 말 거라.”

  “…그래도 됩니까?”

  “그래. 네 얼굴 본 놈들 눈이 죄다 뽑히는걸 구경하고싶다면 말이지.”

 

 

  그가 잔에 담긴 술을 한번에 들이키고는 소리내어 웃는다. 나는 반박도 하지 못하고 눈만 흘겼다. 그러자 그는 내 얼굴을 확인하고는 발갛게 달아오른 뺨을 아프지 않게 꼬집었다.

  많이 컸구나. 눈을 흘길줄도 알고. 웃음소리로 갈무리되는 그의 말에 놀리지 말라며 작게 소리를 높이니 그는 더 큰 소리로 웃는다. 그게 참 간질거려서, 나는 시선만 피하며 그의 손에 들린 빈 잔에 술을 가득 채워 따랐다. 붉게 빛나는 포도주가 꼭 지금 내 얼굴빛과 닮았을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다.

 

 

  “그리고.”

  “………….”

  “충분히 가릴만한 얼굴이니 더이상 토달지 말 거라.”

 

 

  이젠 얼굴 위로 열이 올랐다. 귀 끝이며 목이며 온갖 곳이 뜨거워져 후끈거리기 시작했다. 누가 황제가 천성이 냉정한 사람이라 했던가? 그건 다 거짓말임이 분명했다. 그는 친절했다. 아주 따듯했고, 실로 포근했다. 한없이 부드럽고 또 부드러운 사람이었다. 마치 잠들기 전 마시는 우유처럼. 같이 있으면 웃음이 끊이지 않을 정도로 재미있고 마음을 벅차오르게 했다.

  나는 거의 매일을 그의 침소에서 잠들고 눈을 뜨지만, 그렇다고 해서 그게 항상 몸을 섞는다는 얘기를 뜻하지는 않는다. 눈가가 짓무를 정도로 울며 뒤를 내어주는 날이 있는 것이 사실이긴 해도 밤 내내 재밌는 얘기를 나누고 책을 읽는 시간을 가지는 날도 있었다. 언제는 한번 글을 읽을줄 모른다 말하니 그는 바로 내게 글자를 가르쳐주는 취미를 붙였다. 하루종일 시달린 정무에 대해서 얘기하고, 나는 도대체 무슨 말인지 알아듣지도 못하는 어려운 책을 줄줄 읊으며 괜히 내게 의견을 묻기도 했다.

  오늘도 그런 날이었다. 그는 향유 대신 술상과 함께 나를 기다리고 있었다. 난 그의 잔이 빌 때마다 빨간 포도주를 따라주며 함께 장난을 쳤다. 

 

  시선이 마주치면 입을 맞추고, 나는 술을 마시지 않았음에도 그의 입술에 남은 시큼한 맛을 넘겨받은 탓에 함께 취해간다. 커다란 술병을 벌써 네 병이나 비운 그는 기분 좋게 취해 나를 품에 안고 연신 이마 위로 입술을 내린다.

 

 

  “아침에 일어나면, 가지 말고 계속 있거라.”

  “혼자 있으면 심심한데….”

  “하. 그래. 하렘에 친해진 사람은 있고?”

  “아직 그건 아니지만,”

  “내일은 할 일이 많지 않다. 네가 늦잠 자고 일어나 씻은 몸 말릴 때 즈음 돌아오마.”

 

 

  황제는 가끔 이런 요구를 한다. 온종일 그의 침대 위에 머무르며 자신을 기다리라는 요구를. 원칙대로라면 날이 밝았을 때 하렘의 처소로 돌아가야하지만, 이런 식으로 명령 아닌 명령을 받은 날에는 황제의 침대에서 잠들었음에도 나를 깨우는 이 하나 없다. 지난 번에는 새벽 내내 시달려 오후가 다 가도록 잠만 자기도 했다.

  하렘에 있으면 방을 가까이 한 다른 첩들과 얘기라도 나눌 수 있지만, 꼼짝없이 그의 방에 머물러야 할 때는 내내 혼자 있을 수밖에 없다. 나는 그게 마음에 들지 않았다. 물론 하렘의 내 방 보다야 그의 침실이 백만 배는 좋았지만 어쨌든 유일한 흠이 있다면 그거였다. 

 

  그가 내게 몸을 기대면서 술이 담겨있던 잔을 그대로 놓쳐버린다. 금속으로 된 잔은 날카로운 파열음 대신 두꺼운 카페트 위로 부딪히면서 맥없는 소리를 낸 채로 술만 흘린다.

  잔뜩 늘어진 황제의 몸이 무겁다. 그는 취기가 단단히 오른 것인지 낮게 신음하며 눈가를 문지른다.

 

 

  “취했군.”

  “폐하, 폐,”

  “응?”

  “무겁습니다….”

  “무거워? 내가?”

 

 

  코를 맞닿은 채로. 그가 웃는다. 나 역시 웃는다. 그가 미소 지으면, 나는 그 입가를 아로새긴다. 들리는 숨소리에 세상이 움직인다. 나의 심장은 지축을 울릴듯 크게 뛰고 그의 존재만이 내 세상의 척도가 된다. 그것이 몇번이고 떠올랐다 진 별과 달을 보낸 뒤에 내가 내린 결론이었다. 어린아이같은 얼굴로 마냥 웃는 그의 얼굴을 조심스럽게 쓰다듬는다. 나는 이 웃음에 반응한다.

  입술이 집어삼켜진다. 취한 탓일까. 평소보다 더 뜨겁다. 불타오른다. 데일듯 황홀했다. 젖다 못해 번들거리는 입으로. 그가 묻는다.

 

 

  “내 이름은 아느냐?”

  

 

  그럼요. 길고 길게 늘인 말로 대답한다. 느리게 깜빡이는 눈이 참 아름다웠다. 그래. 황제는 눈이 예쁘다. 입 밖으로 전하고싶은 말이 많은데 쉽사리 떨어지지 않는다. 나는 조금 겁쟁이일지도 모른다.

  밤이 깊었다. 바닥을 뒹구는 잔과 축축하게 젖은 카페트. 침대까지는 여덟 걸음이나 걸어야 하지만 어느 누구도 일어날 생각을 하지 않는다. 우리 둘 다 제정신이 아닌 탓일까. 그게 아니라면 다른 이유가 있는걸까.

  방 안을 밝히는 향초는 제 한 몸 불살라 향기를 선사하지만, 날 사로잡는 것은 오로지 황제의 장미향뿐이었다.

 

 

  “알면 불러다오.”

  “제가 어떻게…,”

  “응? 불러주지 않으련?”

  “안됩니다.”

  “그런 법이 어디 있느냐. 어서. 응?”

  “제, 음…. 제….”

  “그래.”

  “…제인?”

  “…그래, 리암.”

 

 

  그는. 그러니까 제인은. 그제서야 만족스럽게 웃으면서 몸을 일으켰다. 그리곤 내 손을 잡아 이끌며 침대를 향해 걸어가기 시작했다. 아주 느린 걸음으로. 한껏 술기운을 즐기며. 밤의 몽롱함과 함께 기꺼이 섞여 들어가며.

  지는 달과 새벽의 별 아래서 나는 한때 고독을 사랑한 적이 있었다. 그것은 때때로 참 달콤하고 환상적인 기억의 한 조각 같아, 나는 쉬이 설움을 그칠 수 없었다. 본래 노예로 산다는 것은 그런 거였다. 아무것도 장담할 수 없는 삶이란건. 한 톨의 의미도 없고 조금의 인상도 없는 밋밋하고 재미없는 인생. 그게 나의 것이었다.

  그런데 황제는 나의 이름에 의미를 담아 부른다. 그게 무엇이라 정의하기는 힘든 것이어도 나는 분명 느낄 수 있었다. 겨울 속에서 봄을 불러내, 마치 거대한 자연의 시계를 한낱 인간의 손으로 거스르듯. 지극한 감정으로. 숨결이 물들 때면 그는 걸음을 옮겼다. 선명한 발자국 군데군데 내가 본 적없는 환상을 묻히며. 나는 친절한 사람을 쉬이 거부하지 못한다. 어쩌면 가슴의 둑을 허물고 밀려오는 감정들을 손도 쓰지 못한 채로 받아내는 것은 그런 이유일지도 모른다.

 

  이젠 그의 침대가 익숙해졌다. 얼굴을 파묻을듯 곳곳에 놓여진 베개나, 부드러운 이불같은 것 마저도. 마치 나의 것같이 느껴진다. 그는 포도주 향기를 풍기며 쓰러진다. 미소가 걸린 입가를 잃지 않으며. 그럼 나는 조용하고 느리게 그의 옆에 눕는다. 전부 편하고 익숙한 것뿐인데도 한없이 조심스럽게 움직인다. 눈을 감은 그의 얼굴을 바라보면서 팔 위로 머리를 뉘인다. 고요한 밤에. 이렇게나마 그가 잠들기를 도우면서.

  가만 생각에 잠기니 얼마전 함께 정했던 생일이 떠올랐다. 생일이 언제냐는 질문에 모른다 답을 했더니 그는 고민도 않고 우리가 처음 만났던 날을 나의 생일로 정해버렸다. 나도 모르는 날을 기억해서는.

  그래서 나는 잠든 그를 옆에 두고 꿈결에서도 듣지 못할 작은 소리로 속삭일 수밖에 없는 것이다.

 

 

  “잘 자요, 제인.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : James Bay - Hear Your Heart

  가을을 맞아 황궁 안이 소란스러워졌다. 부르는 것이 뜸한가싶더니, 황제는 별안간 내게 여우털로 만든 망토를 선물했다. 귀족들과 짐을 꾸려 며칠동안 사냥터에 나가있었다는 말을 하면서. 한동안 그의 부름을 받지 못한 것도 그 까닭이었다. 반 년도 되지 않아 나에게 질린 건가 오만밤을 새며 걱정했다는 얘기는 구태여 하지 않았다. 그에게 놀림받고싶지 않아서이기도 했고, 솔직히 말하자면 내가 그를 이렇게 좋아한다는 사실을 들키고싶지 않아서가 더 컸다.

  시간이 날 때마다 글 쓰는 연습을 한다. 어린애마냥 삐뚤삐뚤한 글씨체지만 시집을 배껴서 적어보기도 하면서 내내 정성을 쏟았다. 올해가 가기 전엔 내 손으로 쓴 편지를 보내고싶다는 바람 하나로.

  같은 성벽 안에 둘러싸인 곳임에도, 황제와 하렘의 거리는 가깝지 않다. 하렘에서 머무르는 이들은 그의 부름을 제외하면 감히 바깥으로 발을 내딛을 수도 없다. 가끔 이 하렘 안에서 그리움을 달래지 못하는 이들이 황제와 편지로 말을 주고 받기에 나도 따라해야겠다는 생각이 들었다. 가까이 있으면서도 마음대로 볼 수 없는 사람이라니. 때때로 그 사실이 나를 답답하게 했지만 하루가 저물어가는 시간에 그를 마주하면 또 그것만큼 기쁜 일이 없었다.

 

  황제는 내게 하렘에서 세 번째로 큰 방을 줬다. 자식을 낳은 첩들 몇몇까지 무시한 채로. 내 방의 장식함과 옷장에 시도때도 없이 선물을 넣어주었고, 나중에 가서는 몸만한 궤짝을 수레째로 가져다주며 날 당황스럽게 했다. 그가 주는 물건들은 전부 예사 물건이 아니었다. 차라리 먹을 것이나 가벼운 소모품이었다면 그저 다른 사람들에게도 선물하고, 쓰고 말았을 텐데, 그는 일 년에 몇개 나지 않는다는 엄청난 장신구나 빛이 찬란한 보석같은 것을 주로 선물했다. 몇번이나 이렇게 많이는 필요없다 말했지만 그것도 소용없었다.

  하렘의 분위기가 묘해진 것도 그때부터였다. 모두 같은 처지인데 마냥 친할 거라고 생각했던 내가 외려 바보였다. 하렘은 골목보다 무서웠다. 나같은 노예를 노리며 언제 목으로 밧줄을 채울까 이를 갈던 노예사냥꾼이 설치는 거리를 걸을 때보다 더 두려운 곳이었다. 이곳은.

  이 넓은 곳에서 비천한 신분을 가진 이는 나 하나였다. 황제의 첩들은 모두 수도에 있는 유명한 가문의 여식이거나 타국에서 온 공주들이었다. 아무리 못해도 지방에서 가장 힘있는 유지의 딸이었다. 그리고 내 예상대로 남자는 나 혼자였다. 친절하게 대해주는 이들도 몇몇 있었지만 대부분 나에겐 말도 걸지 않았다. 그런 생활이 지속되고, 마침내 아침에 걸어나온 방 앞에서 죽은 쥐의 시체를 발견했을 때 난 상황의 심각성을 깨달았다. 

 

  황제에겐 말할 수 없었다. 미련하다고 욕을 할지도 모를 일이었지만 어쨌든 내 감정이 그랬다. 이런 일은 처음이라 어떻게 대처해야하는지도 감이 오질 않았다. 내 시중을 드는 아이들과는 아직까지 친해지지 못한 상태였고, 난 누구에게도, 어느 무엇 하나 쉽사리 물을 수 없었다.

 

 

  “얘, 노예야. 너 조심하는 게 좋을 거란다.”

 

 

  하렘 안에서 나는 아직 노예였다. 사실 그게 맞는 말인데도 왜인지 서러웠다. 황제는 나에게 별다른 호칭을 붙여주지 않았다. 그저 우리가 함께 만날 때면 다정한 목소리로 이름을 불러줬을 뿐, 그는 이 넓은 황궁에서 내가 누구라 확실히 끝맺음짓는 일을 하지 않았다. 나를 보살피는 시종들이야 경어를 붙여가며 살갑게 행동했지만 다른 첩이나 그네들의 시종은 날 노예라고 불렀다. 마치 아무것도 바뀌지 않았다는듯이.

  화가 나거나 감정이 요동치는건 아니었다. 평생 받아본게 멸시니 이정도야 아주 준수한 편에 속했다. 애초에 명예나 권력을 원하는 것도 아니었고. 나야말로 어쩌다 하렘에 들어온 이방인이었으니까. 그저 그러려니 마음을 정한 일에 불과했다. 그런데도 내 마음을 쿡쿡 찌르는 것은 그 모호한 이름값에 있었다.

 

 

  “예전에도 너만큼이나 사랑받던 애가 있었어. 아니 어쩌면 너보다 더.”

  “…무슨 말씀을 하시는 건지 잘 모르겠습니다.”

  “그 애가 어찌됐는지 아니?”

  “………….”

  “폐하는 변덕스러운 분이시란다. 별안간 목을 내리쳐 새벽녘에 들개 먹이로 던져주시지 뭐야. 그때 하렘이 얼마나 뒤집혔는지 넌 모르겠지.”

 

 

  흑단같은 긴 머리에 아름다운 얼굴을 하고 내 마음을 들쑤시고 있는 그녀는 황제의 첫 딸을 낳은 여자였다. 틀어올리지도, 땋지도 않은 머리칼은 허리에 가뿐하게 닿을만큼 길었다. 공주는 두 번째 생일을 넘기기 전에 폐병으로 요절했다고 들었지만, 하렘에서 그녀의 위치는 아직까지 대단했다. 내가 하렘에 온 지 얼마 되지 않았을 때 시중드는 아이들이 가장 먼저 알려준 사람이기도 했다.

  그녀는 언제나 여유롭게 행동한다. 느긋한 눈빛으로 검은색 옷만을 입는다. 항상 똑같은 색의 옷을 입는 대신 매번 다른 빛깔의 보석이 달린 금 장신구로 자신을 꾸몄다. 아직 어딘가 맹한 구석이 있는 내게 머무는 방은 아늑하고 화려한 게 좋다며 상아로 만든 조각상과 호랑이가 그려진 카페트를 주기도 했다. 나쁜 사람은 아닌듯 싶었지만 나는 그녀가 무서웠다. 그냥 그랬다. 늘 그렇듯 사람을 대하는 것에 있어서 구체적인 이유를 댈 수 없었다.

  아까워라. 너정도 얼굴이면 어디 남편 잃은 귀부인 하나 물어잡아 잠자리나 같이 하며 괜찮게 살 수 있었을 텐데.

  그녀의 마지막 말이 끊임없이 귓가를 맴돈다. 낙뢰처럼 떨어진 이야기 하나가 나의 가슴 안으로 파고들어 또아리를 틀고 가시를 곧추세우기 시작했다. 그럴 수밖에 없는 얘기였다. 그녀는 황제가 변덕스러운 사람이란 말을 하고 있었다. 내가 알지 못하는 과거의 어느날. 갑자기 나보다도 더 사랑받던 첩 하나의 목을 따 들개들에게 던져줬다는 말을. 다른 이유가 있지 않겠냐며 떨리는 목소리를 애써 감추면서 물었건만, 그녀는 높은 웃음소리와 함께 안쓰럽다는 표정을 돌려주었다. 열일곱이었지. 그 애. 어찌나 착했던지. 이 하렘에서 제일 질투 많은 애도 걔만은 좋아했어.

  그러고보니 너와 비슷하구나. 나이도, 생긴 것도. 이젠 존재하지 않는 사람의 마지막을 들으며 내 가슴은 겉잡을 수 없이 뛰기 시작했다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  오늘 입을 옷은 자색이었다. 평소같았더라면 잔뜩 설레는 마음이었어야 했지만, 이번엔 그렇지 못했다. 분명 낮에 들은 얘기 때문이리라. 보석함을 열어 내미는 아이에게 어색한 미소를 보여준 뒤 시선도 잃은 채로 생각에 잠겼다. 아이가 서둘러야 한다며 재촉하기에 대충 그가 저번 주에 보내준 감람석으로 만든 것을 고른 뒤 거울 속 내 모습만 뚫어지게 쳐다봤다.

  황궁에서 지낸다고 해서 내 겉모습에 큰 변화가 생기지는 않았다. 그저 짧았던 머리가 조금 길고, 좋은 음식을 먹어 살이 약간 올랐을뿐이다. 황제는 내게 여자처럼 꾸미라는 명을 내리지도 않았다. 난 다른 이들처럼 공을 들여 화장을 하거나 살이 훤히 비치는 옷같은 것도 입지 않는다. 모르는 사람이 보면 그저 잘 사는 집의 평범한 아들처럼 보일 정도로 황제와 동침한다는 태가 나지 않았다.

 

 

  “아…!”

  “어머. 아직 덜 아물었나 봐요. 괜찮으세요?”

 

 

  귀걸이를 넣다 말고 짧게 소리를 냈다. 손가락 끝이 미끈거려 냅다 확인해보니 피가 살짝 배어나와 있었다. 갑자기 모든 게 이상하게 굴러가기 시작했다. 그게 사실이든 아니든 적어도 그렇다는 기분이 들었다. 이게 다 정말 낮에 들은 그 얘기 때문이야. 아물지 않은 귓불에서 피가 나고, 고작 손가락에 묻은 한 방울에 미묘한 불안감이 드는 것은.

 

 

  “…저기.”

  “연고라도 가져다 드릴까요?”

  “아니, 괜찮아. 근데 나 궁금한 게 있는데….”

  “물어보셔요. 제가 아는 얘기라면 대답해드릴게요.”

 

 

  그, 죽었다는 아이 얘기 말이야. 나는 물어보면 안 되는 것을 묻는 사람마냥 더듬거리며 운을 띄웠다. 시중을 드는 아이들 중에 진한 갈색 머리에 까만 눈을 한 아이샤와 가장 친했다. 그녀에게는 이런 얘기를 물어도 될 것 같았다. 몇년 전에. 있었다는 일 있잖아. 들개한테…. 말을 하면서도 끔찍해 마저 내뱉지 못했다. 살살 눈치를 보며 물으니 아이샤는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 되묻는다. 그런 얘기는 어디서 들으셨어요?

  누구에게 들었노라 괜히 말을 하면 좋지 않을 것 같아 그저 질문만 이어간다. 다른 아이들도 함께 눈치를 보는 것을 보아하니 어지간히 큰일이었던듯 싶어 외려 내가 긴장이 되었다.

 

 

  “왜 죽었는지 모르는 거야?”

  “글쎄요 저는 잘…. 아마 여기 있는 아이들 다 모를걸요. 다른 분들이 얘기하는걸 몇번 훔쳐 듣긴 했는데 모두 말이 달라 정확한건 아무도 몰라요.”

  “그 애. 나랑 닮았니?”

  “아….”

 

 

  아이샤는 내 머리를 만지다 말고는 입을 다물었다. 솔직하게 말해도 되냐는 물음에 얼른 고개를 끄덕이니 몇번 입술을 움직이며 말하기를 망설였다. 그리고 한참을 있다 내놓은 대답은 꽤나 절망적이었다. 적어도 내게 있어서는.

  조금 비슷하신 것 같아요. 머리색도 그렇고. 그분도 남자셨거든요. 마지막 말에 감각이 삐죽 솟았다. 그 애가 남자였다니.

  그럼 황제는 그 애 대신 날 데려온 건가? 내가 그 애와 닮아서 예뻐해주는 거야? 물꼬를 튼 물음들은 순식간에 몸집을 불려 생각을 잠식하기 시작했다. 이성이 팽팽 돌았다. 조그만 정보 하나가 추가됐을뿐인데 세상은 오만 번을 뒤집혔다. 그러니까. 정리해보자면 이런 거였다. 몇년 전에 황제에게 사랑받던 첩이 하나 있었고, 황제가 어느 날 갑자기 그의 목을 쳐 들개의 먹이로 던져주는 잔인한 일을 행했다는 것. 그리고 그 첩이 나와 닮았으며 역시 남자였다는 것.

  뭔가 심각하게 잘못했던 일이 있던 게 아니었을까? 초조한 마음에 물으니 아이샤는 마냥 고개를 저었다. 그럴 분이 아니었어요. 너무 착해서 하렘의 모든 사람들이 그 분을 좋아했거든요. 엄청 얌전하고 조용하셨어요. 그날도 폐하가 함께 책을 읽자고 부르셨는걸요.

  오싹한 느낌이 들었다. 기시감이 든 탓이었다. 그래. 나는 지금 황제와 똑같은 노름을 하고있었다. 거기까지 생각이 미치자 그의 모든 애정이 순간 의도를 알 수 없는 희뿌연 행동들로 격하당했다.

  나에게도 그러려는 건가. 인정하고싶지 않은데 그런 생각을 떨쳐낼 수 없었다.

 

 

  “아무튼 그 분 얘기는 금기이니 절대 꺼내지 마셔요. 다들 이름도 잊으려 노력하는걸요.”

  “………….”

  “몸에 장미향을 발라드릴까요? 폐하가 어제 보내신 건데.”

  “…그래.”

 

 

  하고 많은 향 중에 장미향을 받은 이는 내가 처음이라며 즐겁게 떠드는 아이샤의 목소리가 하나도 들리지 않았다. 그제서야 묘한 분위기의 정체를 알 수 있었다. 그건 질투같은 게 아니었다. 아니, 문 앞에 떨어진 쥐새끼 시체같은 것을 보면 그런 감정도 있을 수야 있겠지만 이건 근본적으로 다른 문제였다. 모든 일이 몇년 전이라는 그때와 지나치게 똑같이 흘러가고 있었다. 바보라지만 똑똑히 알 수 있었다. 그가 나에게도 똑같은 짓을 하려는 걸까? 나도 어느 날 별안간 목에 칼을 맞고 들개의 먹이로 던져지게 될까? 그 애가 왜 죽게됐는지 이유라도 알면 차라리 마음이 편했을 텐데. 누구도 알지 못했다. 그날의 죽음이 어디서 비롯된 것인지. 그렇다고 의문이 들어 멋대로 황제에게 물어볼 수 있는 사안도 아니었다. 입 밖에 냈다간 똑같은 신세를 면치 못할 테니.

  또 물었다. 그 애 말고 또 죽은 사람이 있었니? 그러자 아이샤는 아무렇지도 않게 대답했다. 마치 그런 일들은 지극히 평범하다는 것처럼. 작년엔 다섯 번째로 큰 방을 쓰던 분이 독살당하셨어요. 남부에서 제일 큰 지방 유지의 딸에 막 폐하가 자주 찾던 분이라 범인을 잡겠다고 온 하렘을 쑥대밭으로 만들어놓으실줄 알았는데 아무렇지도 않게 지나갔어요. 그리고 반 년 전에는 그때 음식에 독을 넣었던 범인이 제 발로 자기가 했다며 말을 꺼냈어요. 나중에 들어보니 분수에도 안 맞는 짓을 해서 내내 악몽에 시달렸대요. 그러니 뭐하러 사람을 죽인대요?

  나는 마지막으로 물었다. 그럼 음식에 독을 넣은 사람은 어떻게 됐어? 아이샤는 심드렁하게 답했다. 폐하께서 양 손을 잘라 사막으로 내쫓으셨어요. 가다가 죽을만큼 괴로워지면 알아서 자결하라며 목에 독이 든 작은 유리병을 걸어주셨는데. 그걸 먹을 손이 있어야 말이죠. 다들 그러려니 했어요.

 

  앉은 자리에서 어색한 동작으로 일어났다. 그를 보러 가야하는데. 갑자기 무서워졌다. 마냥 친절하고 착한 사람이었다고 생각했던 게 전부 소용없는 일이 되어버린 것 같았다. 눈에 띄게 굼떠진 행동에 아이샤가 괜찮은 거냐 물어왔지만, 쉽게 고개를 끄덕일 수 없었다.

  평화롭기만 하던 황궁이 갑자기 달라보이기 시작했다. 좋지 않은 신호였다. 그는 정말 냉혹하고 잔인한 사람이 맞았다. 정말 멍청이같이, 나만 몰랐던 거였다.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Birdy - Growing Pains

  속이 울렁거렸다. 손바닥으로 땀이 배어나오고 호흡이 거칠어졌다. 처음 만났던 그날로 시간이 되돌려진 것 같았다. 그의 앞에서 어쩔줄을 모르며 긴장만 바짝하던 내 모습이 돌아온 듯 했다. 사실 따져보면 바뀐 것은 하나도 없는데도. 황궁은 언제나처럼 자리를 지키고, 황제 역시 내가 알던 그와 똑같은 사람일텐데. 변한 것은 나뿐일 것이다. 그 사실이 나를 집요하게 괴롭힌다는 게 문제였지만.

  가벼운 바람이 스치고 나는 문득 장미향을 느낀다. 아이샤의 즐거운 목소리가 떠올랐다. 장미향을 받은 사람은 내가 처음이라고. 그의 몸에서 풍기던 향과 똑같은 것이었다. 내가 사랑해마지 않던 장미 향기가 이제 내 몸에서도 똑같이 머무르고 있었다.

  그에게 묻고싶었다. 나를 좋아하는 건가요? 당신. 나를 사랑해주는 거예요? 그러나 또한 동시에 나는 알았다. 아마 묻지 못할 것이라고.

 

  내가 문턱을 넘어 안으로 걸어들어갔을 때, 그는 책을 읽고 있었다. 기척을 내니 천천히 고개를 들어 나를 보는 눈빛에, 나는 또 바보같이 뛰는 심장을 진정시키느라 부던 애를 써야했다. 황제는 언제나 웃는다. 내가 곁에 있지 않을 때 어떤 모습일지는 알 수 없어도 적어도 나는 늘 그의 웃는 얼굴을 마주한다. 그리고 난 그게 대단한 특권이라고 생각했었다.

  그리고 이젠 혼란스러웠다. 무엇을 믿어야 하는지 가늠이 되지가 않았기 때문에. 그가 다른 이들의 목을 자르고, 손을 앗아간다는 사실이 믿기지 않아서. 그러고보니 우리 처음 만났던 날도 그런 얘기를 했었지. 자신의 말에 되묻는 이들의 귀와 눈을 가져간다고.

 

 

  “못보던 옷인데. 자색이 잘 어울리는 이는 오랜만에 보는구나.”

  “………….”

  “아름다워.”

 

 

  분명 가슴이 따듯해져야 하는 말인데, 무언가가 조각나는걸 느꼈다. 그래. 나는 그에게 드물게 볼 수 있는 자색이 잘 어울리는 누군가였다. 그가 그런 의도로 한 말이 아니라 해도 이미 내 머리는 그렇게 받아들여버렸다. 눈가가 시큰해져왔다. 그를 만난 이후로 답지 않은 행동을 하는 횟수가 늘어가고있다.

  순간 겉잡을 수 없이 우울해지기 시작한다. 기분이 바닥을 찍고 정신은 무너져내린다. 손가락만 움직이며 아래로 시선을 떨군다. 뭔가 잘못되어있었다.

 

 

  “기분이 안 좋은가?”

  “………….”

  “어찌 말 한 마디 없어.”

 

 

  허를 찔린듯한 기분에 뻔한 변명을 할 수밖에 없었다. 급한대로 몸이 안 좋다는 얘기를 해 대충 둘러대니 그의 표정이 묘하게 변한다. 이리 와. 들리는 말에 아주 느린 걸음으로 다가간다. 얼마 되지 않는 거리를 걸으면서도 난 끊임없이 낮에 들은 이야기를 생각했다. 불가항력적인 일이었다. 마냥 따듯한 그의 얼굴 위로 자꾸만 내가 본 적 없는 잔인한 모습이 스쳐지나갔다. 곰곰이 따지고 보면 못할 것도 없는 생각이었는데 괜히 마음이 아팠다.

  그는 부드러운 움직임으로 나의 허리를 끌어 자신의 무릎 위에 앉힌다. 가슴이 두근거리는 소리가 민망할 정도로 크게 들려 눈을 이리저리 굴리니 적당한 온도의 손이 이마 위로 올라왔다. 흠칫 몸이 떨린다.

  열은 없는데. 어디가 아픈 것이냐? 다정한 물음에 어색한 미소를 돌려줬다. 잘 모르겠다며 웅얼거리니 그는 아이를 어르듯 안아준다.

 

 

  “널 돌보는 아이들을 혼내야겠구나.”

  “…왜, 왜 그런 말씀을 하십니까.”

  “왜냐니. 주인이 아플 때까지 뭘 했단 말이냐. 마냥 편히 지내라 고르고 골라 붙여줬건만 제 할 일을 제대로 하지 못했으니 벌을 받아야지.”

 

 

  실수했다는 느낌이 들어 황급히 말을 늘어놓기 시작했다. 왜인지 지금 내가 바라보는 그라면 정말로 아이들을 모조리 끌고 와 참극을 벌일 것 같아서. 아이샤는 물론이고, 나를 돌보는 시종들은 모두 괜찮은 아이들이었다. 아직 낯을 가리는 탓에 많이 친해지진 못했지만 가끔 수다를 떨고 음식을 나눠먹기도 했다. 고작 내가 곤란한 상황을 피하고자 한 거짓말 한 번에 그 아이들이 황제의 노여움을 받는 것은 옳지 않았다.

  제 탓이에요. 그러지 마세요. 간절하게 매달리니 그는 미소 짓는다. 네가 그렇게 말한다면 책임을 묻지 않으마. 덤덤한 한 마디에 속으로 가슴을 쓸어내린다.

  다음 날 아침에 돌아가면 아이샤에게 생색이라도 내야겠어. 자꾸만 몸이 떨려서 제대로 된 생각을 하기가 힘들었다. 정말이지 꼭 그를 처음 만났던 날 같아서. 스스로가 낯설었다. 그의 몸을 아무렇지도 않게 만지고 장난을 쳤던 게 다 꿈처럼 느껴졌다.

 

 

  “면도를 부탁하려 했는데.”

  “아….”

  “몸이 안 좋다니 그냥 눈이나 붙이자.”

  “아니에요, 제가 할게요.”

  “아픈 사람 부려먹을 생각 없다.”

  “제가 할래요. 네?”

  “많이 아픈 게야? 안 하던 짓을 하는구나.”

 

 

  그는 즐겁다는듯이 웃으며 말한다. 빈말은 아닌지 그의 탁자 한 편에 면도날과 솔, 비누 따위가 올려져있는 것이 보였다. 섬세한 선으로 이루어져있는 턱으로 난 수염은 확실히 조금 긴 듯한 분위기를 풍겼다.

  해본 적은 없는 일이지만 그래도 해야할 것 같았다. 이상한 강박과도 같았다. 낮의 얘기를 듣기 전으로 돌아가고싶었다. 다정하기만한 이 사람을 두려움의 눈빛으로 보고싶지 않았다.

  지금껏 내 삶은 줄곧 죽음의 경계선을 맴돌았다. 비로소 편안해진 지금마저 그런 처절함에 휩쓸리고싶지 않았다. 나는 그저 내게 쏟아지는 애정을 한껏 즐기고, 마냥 행복하며 좋은 꿈만을 꾸고 싶었다. 얘, 노예야. 너 조심하는 게 좋을 거란다. 그녀의 매혹적인 목소리가 저주처럼 머릿속을 맴돈다. 그날 무슨 일이 있었나요? 왜 그 애의 목을 쳤나요? 물을 수 없는 물음이 목 안을 아프게 찔렀다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  방 안은 침묵을 지켰다. 서로의 숨소리마저도 크게 들렸다. 그의 무릎 위에 앉아 마주 본 채로. 온 신경을 집중해 여린 살결 위로 작은 칼날을 놀린다. 올곧은 시선이 끈질기게 따라붙는 것이 생생하게 느껴졌지만, 애써 모른 척 했다. 비누로 낸 거품에서도 장미향이 났다. 면도날이 턱을 떠날 때마다 수염에 가려져있던 매끈한 피부가 드러났다. 적당한 온도의 물이 대야에서 찰랑거리고, 혹여 내가 내뱉는 숨이 그의 심기를 거스를까 바짝 긴장했다.

 

  따듯한 물에 적신 수건으로 면도가 끝난 턱을 닦아냈을 때 나는 또 낯선 얼굴의 황제를 마주하게 됐다.

  그건 조금 색다른 경험이었다. 그러니까, 맨 얼굴의 그를 보는 것은. 깔끔한 모습을 보니 새삼 그가 젊다는 사실이 실감났다. 물론 나보다야 몇 해를 더 살았지만. 황제 역시 아직 어린 사람이라고. 정말 그런 거라고. 어쩌면 그래서 더 상상이 안 되는 것일지도 모른다고.

  그런데 이상하게 이런 그의 모습이 더욱 비현실적으로 느껴졌다. 밤하늘같은 머리칼. 영롱하고 그윽하게 빛나는 눈. 나는 그림같은건 일절 모르는 사람이었지만, 그의 얼굴이라면 분명 누구나 아름답다 얘기할 것이라 확신할 수 있었다. 무엇보다도 그의 입술은 흐르는 피를 머금은듯 붉었다. 짧은 지식에 표현이 거칠고 서툴었지만 한치의 과장 없이 그랬다.

  턱에 상처를 내면 어떡하나. 걱정하던 것이 무색하게 첫 면도 시중은 별 탈 없이 끝이 났다. 들고있던 수건을 내려놓고 젖은 손을 매만지니 그는 뒷목을 감싼다.

 

 

  “이제 얘기해보거라.”

  “무엇을요…?”

  “평소와 다르게 구는 연유를 모르겠으니 말을 해달란 말이다.”

  “…제가 그랬습니까?”

  “이젠 모른 체를 하는구나.”

 

 

  폐하. 다급하게 부르니 그는 나의 말을 가로막는다. 아니, 제인. 묵중하고 당황스러운 요구에 나는 입을 다문다. 마치 아무렇지도 않은 일이라는듯 호칭을 정정해주는 그에게 나는 떨리는 눈빛을 돌려준다.

  황제. 그래, 제인은 원하는 답을 들을 때까진 그만두지 않겠다는듯 단호한 낯빛으로 나를 응시했다. 내가 어쩌면 좋을까. 솔직하게 말해야 하는 걸까. 그가 나를 예뻐해준다는 것은 틀림없으니 말을 꺼내도 괜찮지 않을까. 아니 그런건 다 거짓말이려나. 조금도 알 수 없었다. 입술을 뚫고 나오기 직전인 물음들이 서로 먼저 나가겠다 싸움을 하고 있었다. 허나 단어 하나를 잘못뱉어 이 밤중에 시체로 황궁을 나서고싶지는 않았다.

 

 

  “괜찮으니 말해보거라.”

  “전…. 그러니까 저는….”

  

 

  그의 눈빛이 묘했다. 마치 내가 물을 질문을 알고있다는듯한 느낌이 들어 모골이 송연해졌다. 분명 내게서 원하는 대답이 있는 것이라. 좀도둑질할 때 써먹던 눈치를 지금 발휘하다니. 입 안으로 바싹 침이 마른다.

 

  며칠 전 아침에 문 밖에서 쥐 시체를 봤습니다. 나는 결국 묻지 못한다. 대신 다른 일을 팔아먹는다. 이것이야말로 없는 일도 아니었으니. 될 대로 되란 심산으로 그저 눈 꾹 감고 내뱉어버렸다. 말을 뱉자 이젠 정말 내가 황제 앞에서 아양을 떨며 원하는 것만 받아먹는 가증스러운 존재가 되어버린 것만 같았다. 시야가 일렁이는듯한 착각이 든다. 견디기가 힘들다.

 

 

  “그 문제가 아닌 것 같은데.”

  “…예?”

  “왜. 내가 틀렸느냐?”

 

 

  아. 그는 정말 무서운 사람이었다. 정신이 아찔해졌다. 이건 괜한 말이 아니었다. 그것이 무엇인지는 몰라도, 황제는 정확하게 알고있었다. 내가 하려던 말이 이것이 아님을. 머릿속으로 수많은 계산이 스쳐지나간다. 경우의 수를 가늠하며 눈을 굴린다. 식은땀이 나는듯한 착각이 들었다.

  무슨 얘기로 대신해야 그를 만족시킬 수 있을까. 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳는다. 하필이면 내가 앉아있는 곳도 그의 무릎 위였다.

 

 

  “그러니까…, 저는….”

  “그래.”

  “잘, 알 수가 없어서….”

  “무엇을?”

  “제가 누군지….”

 

 

  없는 이야기를 지어낼 순 없었다. 그렇게 한다면 정말 큰일이 날 것 같았다. 본심을 숨기기 위해서 마지막 보루로 갖고있던 말을 힘겹게 꺼내고야 말았다. 어차피 그가 나를 계속 찾는다면 한번쯤은 물어봤을 질문이야. 그렇게 합리화를 하면서.

  따지고 보면 이것 역시 정말 궁금했던 것이 맞았다. 실로 그에게 묻고싶었다. 나는 누구인지. 나는 어떤 존재로 이곳에 있는 건지. 그의 첩인지. 아니면 그것도 되지 못하는 침노에 불과한지. 주제 넘고 과분한 물음이란걸 알았지만 그래도 궁금했다. 나를 어떻게 여기고 있는 건가요, 당신. 대답 모를 이 질문을 꼭 하고싶었던 것도, 정말 맞았다.

 

  그는 하늘 위를 떠다니는 구름같은 답을 내어주었다. 제가 폐하의 첩인가요? 첫 질문에 뒤이어 물으니 고개를 저었다. 불안해진 마음에 그럼 침노인가요? 또 물으니 그는 다시 고개를 저었다. 그는 다만 말했다. 그걸 꼭 정해야 하나? 그리고는 덧붙였다. 그저 너로 있으련. 너에겐 아무 것도 시키고 싶지 않다. 넌 새장 바깥에서 나는 것이 더 잘 어울려.

  나는 또 혼란해진다. 아무리 색안경을 끼고 보아도 분명 사랑스러운 말이었기에. 다시 부른다. 폐하. 부르니 그는 꿈결처럼 대답한다. 아니, 제인. 그럼 나는 새삼스럽게 웃으며 말한다. 제인. 아무리 많은 이야기가 내 마음과 그의 사이를 파고 들어 벽을 쌓아도 사랑할 수밖에 없는 그 이름을.

 

  그리고 불현듯 깨닫고야 만다. 나야말로 결국 그가 어떤 사람이든 사랑하리라는 것을.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

  황제와, 아니 제인과 아침 식사를 함께 한 뒤 하렘으로 돌아왔을 때, 정오를 딱 맞춰 비명소리를 들을 수 있었다. 나는 방 안에 시중을 드는 아이들과 모여 앉아 간단한 조각을 할 수 있도록 나무 깎는 방법을 알려주다 말고 문 밖으로 뛰쳐나왔다. 내가 나왔을 땐 이미 한 명도 빠짐없이 모두가 벼락같은 소리를 듣고 구경을 나온 참이었다. 그게 구경이라 말하는 게 맞았는지도 의문이지만.

  듣기로 그녀는 동쪽의 소국에서 온 공주라고 했다. 언제나 화려한 화장을 하는, 밀빛 피부에 붉은기가 도는 머리를 가진 미인이었다.

  하렘에 황제의 병사 몇몇이 들어왔다. 그중 한 명이 그녀의 머리채를 잡아 하렘의 한 가운데로 끌고 나왔다. 분수가 솟아나오고, 연못에서 물고기들이 노니는 곳으로. 하렘에선 일어날 수 없는 광경이었다. 적어도 내가 알기론 그랬다. 나 말고도 다른 이들이 한데 입을 모아 이게 무슨 일이냐 혼란스러워 하는 것에서부터 알 수 있었다.

  당혹감에 우왕좌왕 움직이니 때를 맞춰 누군가 하렘에 도착했다.

  제인이었다. 그는 주변을 한번 둘러보더니 나와 눈을 마주치곤 곧장 길을 가로질러 내 옆에 섰다. 그리고 웃으며 말했다.

  “문 앞에서 죽은 쥐를 본 적이 있다 했지?”

  “폐, 폐하.”

  “제인이라니까.”

  “제인. 이러려고, 이러려고 말한 게 아니에요.”

  말릴 틈새도 있지 않았다. 제인이 손을 움직이자 그녀의 목이 떨어져나갔다. 서있던 사람들 모두가 비명도 지르지 못하고 침묵에 잠겼다. 나는 잘 마감된 돌담길 위를 새빨갛게 물들이는 피바다를 보며 헛구역질을 했다.

  제인은 그런 나를 감싸안으며 말했다. 못 볼 꼴을 보였구나. 오늘 똑똑히 보여줬으니 이제 네게 해코지 하는 이는 없을 거야.

  태양이 이글거렸다. 피부가 새빨갛게 타 전부 벗겨지는듯 했다.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Sam Smith - Burning

  내 방 문 앞에 쥐 시체를 놓았다는 이유 때문에 사람 하나가 죽었던 날 이후로, 소소한 이야기가 오가던 하렘은 얼음장처럼 굳어 멈추어버렸다. 제인은 그날 이후로 한동안 나를 찾지 않았다. 그런데도 불안하거나 서운한 마음이 들지 않았다. 하얀 돌 위로 쏟아졌던 핏줄기가 너무나 생생해서. 도무지 견딜 수가 없었다. 밤이면 악몽이 되어 찾아왔고, 나는 하루가 멀다 하고 소리를 지르며 새벽을 찢듯 일어나곤 했다.

  아이샤가 몇번이나 따듯한 물을 가져다주며 나를 챙겨줬지만 그것만으로는 부족했다. 너무 무서운데, 그의 품이 아니면 진정되지 않을 것 같아 더 서러웠다. 이미 벗어나기엔 너무나 깊게 빠진 것 같아서 감정이 울컥 솟아났다. 날 온통 헤집어 놓고. 내가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없게 만들어 놓고. 말로써 표현되지 않는 감정들이 뒤엉켜 비명처럼 울렸다.

 

  열심히 하던 글자연습도 전부 그만두고 울기만 하면서 하루를 보내기를 한참, 제인이 다시 나를 부른 것은 그날 이후로 열흘이 지난 뒤였다. 밤이 아닌 한낮에. 같이 차를 마시자며.

  물론, 그를 사랑하는 것이 내 잘못이라고는 생각하지 않는다. 그리고 그가 타고나길 두려운 성정인 것도 그의 탓이라 생각하지 않는다. 나는 그저 혼란스럽고 무서운 것이다. 언젠가 듣기로 제국은 선황 때부터 지금까지 예전의 세 배에 달하는 영토를 갖게 되었다고 한다. 속국은 셀 수도 없고, 동맹국도 목록을 쓰려면 한참이 걸린다고.

  제인은 장자가 아니었지만 결국 황제가 됐다. 넘쳐나는 황제의 자식들을 제치고 황좌에 오른 사람이라는 것은 구태여 설명을 덧붙이지 않아도 그 사실 자체로 많은 것을 뜻했다. 나는 그래서 이 알량한 과거에 기대어 그를 이해하려 노력하는 중이었다. 그래, 그렇게 자랐다면 이런 일을 저지를 수도 있겠지. 내가 골목의 노예로 살아와서 아직 잘 모르는 것일지도 몰라. 넋을 잃은 사람처럼 중얼거리기만 하면서.

 

  아이샤가 데려다 준 정원은 적당한 크기에 오래된 나무들이 있는 멋드러진 곳이었다. 깔끔하게 손질 된 잔디 위로 푹신한 천이 놓여져 있기에 냉큼 앉아 그를 기다리기 시작했다. 폐하는 하던 일을 마저 끝내고 오신대요. 조금만 기다리셔요. 아이샤의 말에 마냥 고개만 끄덕였다. 얼굴을 보면 무슨 말을 해야할까. 너무 무서웠으니 다시는 그러지 말라고 빌어야 하나.

  머리가 지끈거렸다. 내가 감히 그런 말을 할 위치인지도 감이 오질 않았다. 차라리 내가 받는 애정의 값이 숫자로 써져있다면 좋으련만. 계속해서 상기하는 것이 싫었지만, 이건 정말 골목과 거리에서 도둑질이나 하던 노예에겐 과분한 삶이었다. 차라리 제인이 황제가 아니라 적당한 귀족이었다면 더 나았을까.

 

 

  “…아이샤.”

  “네?”

  “폐하가 오시면, 다시는 그러지 말라 부탁해도 괜찮을까?”

  “얼마 전 폐하가 빨간 문 달린 방을 쓰던 분의 목을 치신 일 말씀하시는 거예요?”

  “나 너무 놀라서 아직도 생각만 하면 심장이 벌렁거려. 너도 봤잖아. 계속 악몽만 꿨는걸. 그런건 정말 본 적도 없어.”

  “저희도 놀랐어요. 폐하가 하렘까지 오셔서 그러신건 정말 처음이에요.”

 

 

  정말 사랑받으시나 봐요! 아이샤가 해맑게 웃으며 말했다. 내가 듣고싶은 것은 그게 아니었는데. 무어라 더 덧붙이지도 못하고 입을 다물었다. 고작 쥐 하나에 사람 목숨이 날아갔는데 그게 나에 대한 애정이라니? 그렇게 쉽게 끝날 일이라니. 똑바로 생각하기가 힘들었다.

  고개를 들어 올리니 구름 한 점 없이 말끔한 하늘이 보였다. 새파란 빛이 꼭 종이에 물감을 떨군듯 은은해서, 한참을 바라본다. 그럼 다 잊어버릴 수 있을 것 같아서.

  어쩌면 제인은 꽃일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 스쳐 지나가며 향기만 맡아도 단단히 홀려 발걸음을 붙잡는 그런 꽃. 황홀한 기분에 뒤를 돌아보면 향기와 걸맞게 눈이 시릴 정도로 화려한 자태를 가진. 나는 그런 꽃들을 조금 안다. 그 사랑에 자꾸 찾다보면 숨은 독에 질식해 죽고야 마는 아름다움의 이름을 안다.

  나도 그렇게 되려나. 그의 향기에 중독되어 나도 모르는 사이에 숨을 내어놓으려나.

 

  뺨 위로 닿는 바람이 쌀쌀했다. 시간이 지나면서 이 모든 낯선 일들과는 별개로, 그에게 있어 유일한 사람이 되고싶다는 생각을 한다. 이건 사랑받아야 하는 이가 나 뿐이어야 한다는 욕심이 아니다. 그저 조금 더 선을 넘고 싶다는 바람과도 같았다. 갈색머리의 소년을 생각할 때면 가장 먼저 나를 떠올려주길. 보라색을 바라보면 내 생각부터 해주기를. 어찌 보면 아주 소소한 소원이었다.

 

 

  “장미향이 난다.”

  “오늘 바르셨잖아요!”

  “아니, 내 것 말고….”

 

 

  그 사람의 것. 코 끝 어드매로, 호흡같은 향기가 스친다. 다시 바람이 불어오고 날리는 머리칼과 함께 나는 천천히 시선을 돌린다. 내가 흉내낸 것과는 비견할 수 없는 짙고 짙은 선연함. 감각으로 먼저 알 수 있는, 본능과도 같은 무언가. 견딜 수 없을만큼 가슴이 뛰고 마른 뺨 위로 잔잔한 혈색을 올려주는 그것.

  그래. 꿈이 현실이 되듯 제인이 있었다. 장미의 이파리처럼 시원한 초록빛의 옷을 입은 채로. 매끈하던 턱에는 어느새 다시 수염이 자라있고, 윤기나는 긴 머리를 나와 같이 바람에 날리면서. 나는 언제 어디서나 이렇게 쉬이 그를 알 수 있는 것이다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  그는 하루종일 정무에 시달려 피곤하다는 한탄을 하곤 내 무릎을 베고 누워 잠에 들어버렸다. 아무렇지도 않게, 근심은 다 잊은 표정으로 아주 편안하다는듯.

  나는 가만 자리를 지키고 앉아 그의 머리칼을 쓸어 넘겨준다. 가을의 바람과 누구의 것인지 알 수 없을만큼 뒤섞인 장미향기. 그리고 조각처럼 깎아지른 얼굴을 마주하는 나의 마음. 그는 내 이름을 부르고, 나는 그의 이름을 간직한다. 마음의 값이란 그런 것이다. 차마 소리내어 부를 수 없는 단어 하나로 세상을 채워가는 일.

  만약 당신의 애정이 나를 빗겨가는 날이 온다면 그땐 어떻게 되는 걸까. 더이상 이만큼의 다정함으로 나를 대해주지 않고, 열정이 식어버린 눈빛으로 보며 차가운 어조로 일갈해버리는 날이 온다면. 그럼 나는 과연 견딜 수 있을까.

 

  짧은 시간을 살아오며 배운 것이 있다면 그것은 영원하지 않은 것들에 대한 무상감에 있었다. 세상 그 무엇도 평생을 다짐하지 못한다는 사실을 나는 너무 일찍 깨달아버렸기에. 눈 앞의 사랑을 뻗어 잡고 마음에 품으며 웃음지을 수 있을만큼 용기있었지만, 또 나는 동시에 모든 부질없음을 쫓는 사람이기도 했다.

  그렇기에 가끔 두려운 것이다. 따듯한 자리에서 끌어내려져 내쳐지는 일이 걱정되는 것이 아닌, 막연함으로 점철 된 미래를 하염없이 세기만 하면서 잠에 드는 불안함이.

  그는 나에게 새장 바깥이 더 어울린다는 말을 해주었다. 내가 궁금한 것은. 과연 내가 홀로 날아가 살아갈 수 있을 것인가.

 

 

  “리암.”

 

 

  울림으로 퍼지는 목소리를 쫓아 시선을 내린다. 그는 어느새 눈을 뜬 채로 나를 보고있었다. 나는 그를 태양이라 생각하므로, 그의 눈짓은 햇살이 된다. 그는 황금에서 홍옥으로 빛나고 그가 내뿜는 빛은 오후의 잔잔한 따스함에서 살갗을 벗기는 강렬함까지 겉잡을 수 없는 경계선을 넘나든다.

 

 

  “듣고있어요.”

  “널 볼 때마다 말도 안 되는 상상을 해.”

  “…무슨 상상을 하시나요?”

  “네가 여인이었으면 어땠을까.”

  “………….”

  “부드러운 젖가슴을 아이에게 물려주고, 부푼 배로 내 품에 안겨서 잠드는 모습같은 것.”

  “………….”

  “…너도 내가 미친 것 같으냐?”

 

 

  고개를 젓는다. 혹여 성에 차지 않을까 세차게 젓는다. 그리고는 바람 빠진 웃음소리를 내는 그를 따라 상상한다. 그의 눈과 나의 입술을 닮은 아이를. 난 그에게 아이를 안겨줄 수 없는 존재이지만, 감히 우리의 아이를 상상한다. 바라만 보아도 마음이 따듯해지는 소년을. 혹은 소녀를. 그게 어찌 미친 짓이라 할 수 있을까. 아무도 애정의 크기를 현실로 끄집어내릴 수 없기에. 그래서 난 고개를 젓는다. 아니라고. 나 역시 그런 상상을 한다고.

  제게서 다른 이의 모습을 찾으시는 건가요? 그가 잠에 취한 틈을 다 떨리는 진심을 늘어놓는다. 만약 있는 그대로의 나를 품어주는 게 아니라면 그런대로 마음을 가라앉혀야 했기 때문에.

  그러나 그는 아니라 답한다. 나는 네가 좋은 거야. 난 그냥 네가 좋은 거야. 평소답지 않은 어투로, 공기를 부유하듯 읊조리는 모습에 나는 하염없이 빠져든다.

 

 

  “폐하.”

  “…제인.”

  “………….”

  “이름을 불러다오. 둘만 있을 땐 이름을 불러 주련. 진정 쉬는 시간에도 황제로 있고싶지는 않다.”

  “………….”

  “나는, 나는 좀 쉬어야 해. 그러니까, 나는…. 지쳐가고있어.”

  “………….”

  “걱정같은 것은 그만 두고, 네 품에서 쉬고싶단 말이다.”

 

 

  그가 몸을 돌려 나의 배 위로 얼굴을 묻는다. 제인. 그 말을 하는 제인의 목소리가 조금 물기에 젖은 것 같다는 착각이 들어 마음이 아려오가 시작했다. 숨어버린 얼굴을 드러내 낯을 확인하고 싶은데, 정말 그의 눈에 눈물이 고여있는걸 확인하면 내가 함께 무너져내릴까봐. 차마 손을 대지 못하고 허리를 숙인다.

  얕은 숨으로 깃털을 불듯 속삭인다. 제인. 그의 귓가 위에서 이슬처럼 맴돌며 다시 한번 부른다. 제인. 그는 팔을 뻗어 나의 허리를 끌어안고 나는 그의 머리를 품 안에 가둔다.

  생각해보니 난 제인의 삶을 알지 못한다. 황제가 아닌 온전한 제인의 것을. 물어본 적도 없었고 따로 시간을 내어 찾아보지도 않았다. 그저 순진하게 그게 옳은 일이라 생각했다. 그는 황제이고, 황제는 지존이고, 가지지 못할 게 없는 존재이니까. 천천히 돌이켜 보자면. 그래. 그 얼마나 오만하고 배려 없는 가정인가? 그가 앉아있는 황좌의 권속에 내 멋대로 그의 삶 전부를 재단하다니. 독단적이고 이기적인 이는 외려 나였다. 나는 단 한번도 그의 이야기를 들으려 하지 않았다.

  불현듯 사실을 깨닫고 반성하는 것은 내가 아마 그를 사랑하기 때문이리라. 감히 부정할 수도 없이 마음에 품었기 때문이리라.

 

  나무 그늘 아래 제인은 지쳐보였다. 그제서야 그의 고단함이 눈에 들어왔다. 어느 누구 하나 이유를 말해주지 않았음에도 감각에 닿는 모든 것으로 알 수 있었다.

  느린 움직임으로 그를 쓰다듬는다. 정성을 다해. 그는 숨긴 얼굴을 드러내지 않는다.

 

 

  “제인.”

  “………….”

  “괜찮아요.”

 

 

  괜찮아. 위로는 나의 일이 아니었음에도, 나는 기꺼이 기댈 수 있는 손길을 건넨다. 그것이 내 마음의 역할이라는 것을 알기에.

  한 모금도 마시지 않은 차가 식어가고 있었다. 그럼에도 몸은 자꾸만 따듯해져갔다.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Aquilo - I Gave It All

  제인에 대해서 알아가는 것은 생각보다 어려운 일이었다. 비현실적인 얘기였지만 이 넓은 황궁에 정말 제인을 잘 알고있는 사람은 한 명도 없었다. 적어도 내가 아는 이들 중에서는. 해가 조금 더 지나면 황제가 된 지 꼬박 십 년을 채우는 사람인데도 그에 대한 정보는 너무 적었다. 아주 이상하리만치. 시중을 드는 다른 아이들은 물론이고, 다섯 살에 황궁에 들어왔다는 아이샤도 제대로 아는 것이 없었다.

  다들 구태여 궁금해하지는 않아요. 저희가 알아봤자 어디 써먹을 곳도 없고 폐하께서도 밝히는걸 좋아하시지 않거든요. 제인이 어떻게 황제가 된 거냐 물었을 때 아이샤는 어깨를 으쓱이며 그렇게 답을 했다. 하렘에 복잡한 얘기는 잘 닿지 않아요. 나서서 찾아보시는 분들만 혼자 알고 계시죠.

 

  그래서 난 어색함을 무릅쓰고 검은 옷의 그녀를 찾아갔다. 나에게 ‘그 애’의 이야기를 들려준 그녀를. 그냥 찾아가는 것은 실례가 될까 제인에게서 받은 장신구 중 가장 좋은 것들 몇개를 고르고 골라 함께 들고 갔다.

  복잡한 변명 없이 결론만 말하자면 내가 건진 소득은 없었다. 그녀는 알려줄게 없다며 선물도 받지 않았다. 뭐든 좋으니 사소한 사실이라도 말해달라며 매달렸지만 난 매몰차다는 말이 아깝지 않을 정도의 문전박대를 당했다.

 

  그리고 상심한 내 앞에 방을 이웃해 쓰는 여자가 나타났다. 그녀는 제인의 첫 번째 아들을 낳은 여자였다. 저번에 얼핏 아이의 이름을 들었던 것도 같았지만 기억이 잘 나지 않았다. 하렘에서 아이들이 뛰어다니는 것은 본 적이 없었으므로. 세 살이라고 들었는데. 머릿속에 둥둥 떠다니는 사실들을 헤아리며 그녀를 바라보니 단정한 한 마디가 떨어졌다.

  폐하의 얘기를 들쑤시고 다닌다는 아이가 너였니? 마치 가소롭다는듯 바라보는 눈빛에 미간을 구겼지만, 안타깝게도 아쉬운 입장은 나였다. 

 

 

  “그래, 노예야. 뭐가 궁금한 건데?”

  “제가 물으면 알려주실 순 있으십니까?”

  “말하는 것이 방자한게 출신이 딱 보이는구나. 얘. 난 황후보다 폐하를 오래 뵀어. 그분이 황자일 시절부터 함께 했다고.”

 

 

  순간 속에서 울컥하는 감정이 올라왔지만 애써 억누른다. 그래서 있는 자식이라곤 삼 년 전에 낳은 아들 하나가 전부냐며 비아냥거리고 싶었지만 똑같이 유치해지고싶지는 않았다. 게다가 내가 어찌 할 수 없는 주제를 가지고 싸우고싶지도 않았기에.

  궁금한 것이 있냐 묻는다면, 당연한 말이었다. 한참 넘쳐 통제가 안 될 지경으로 많았다. 제인의 어머니는 누구였는지. 어떻게 자라났으며 형제들과의 사이는 괜찮았는지. 자라나면서 특별한 일은 없었는지. 당장 답을 듣고싶은 것만 해도 열손가락은 거뜬히 넘어갔다. 그중에서도 가장 궁금한 것은 하나였다. 그 애가 왜 죽었는지. 물론 이 질문에 대한 정답을 얻을 수 있을 거란 기대는 하지 않았지만.

 

 

  “폐하는 이국 여인의 몸에서 태어나셨어. 그래. 너처럼 피부가 새하얀 사람들 말이야.”

  “………….”

  “제 배 아파 낳은 어미라는 작자가 얼마나 드세고 욕심이 많았던지. 성년이 지나고도 한참을 시달리셨단다.”

  “그럼 그 분은 지금 어디 계십니까…?”

  “한참 전에 수도 밖으로 쫓겨났지. 나도 지금은 살았는지 죽었는지 모르겠다. 그게 아마 오 년 전이었던 것 같은데.”

  “수도 밖으로…?”

  “그러니까, 내 말은. 그렇게 쪼아 아들이 황제가 됐으면 그저 만족하고 살 것이지 무얼 그렇게 휘어잡으려 하냔 말이야.”

 

 

  아, 폐하의 일기를 찾아 보련. 그때는 하루도 빠짐 없이 매일 쓰셨어. 일기라니? 그녀의 말에 굳었던 표정을 풀고 의문이 가득한 눈빛으로 말없이 되묻는다. 그녀는 별 일이 아니라는듯 어깨를 으쓱이며 재잘재잘 말을 이어간다.

 

 

  “하도 너만 찾으시는 통에 다 잊었지만, 어쨌든 폐하의 침실 안에 있단다.”

  “지금 제게 도둑질을 하라 말씀하시는 겁니까?”

  “어머, 얘. 도둑질이라니. 하던 버릇 못버린다고 그게 어찌 도둑질이니?”

  “훔쳐 보는 것이 도둑질이지 그럼 뭐…,”

  “답답한 소리는 그만하고. 장담하는데 그리 제대로 알고싶으면 이 방법밖엔 없을 거다. 선택은 네 몫이지.”

  “………….”

  “그리고 너도 알다시피, 폐하가 오죽 잠을 좋아하셔야 말이지. 잘만 하면 한참 남는 장사 아니니?”

 

 

  무어라 대꾸를 하기도 전에 그녀는 살살 웃으며 자리에서 일어나 협탁 위에 놓여져있던 목걸이 하나를 제멋대로 챙겨 나가버렸다. 엄지손가락 한 마디만한 루비가 달린 브로치와 함께. 가만히 지켜보던 아이샤가 그녀가 나간 뒤 길길이 날뛰며 대신 성을 냈지만 그런건 하나도 신경 쓰이지 않았다.

  제인의 일기. 그것만이 남았다. 그녀에겐 말도 안 되는 소리 말라며 경멸에 가까운 눈빛을 돌려줬지만, 그건 참으로 달콤한 유혹이었다. 아무도 모르는 그의 이야기가 담긴 책. 다른 누가 쓴 것도 아닌 그 스스로 쓴 이야기들.

  상념에 잠긴다. 차근차근 생각해보니 그의 침대 옆 협탁 위에 올려진 작은 궤짝 안에서 향유를 꺼내며 적당한 크기의 책 엇비슷한 것을 본 적이 있다. 가죽끈으로 묶여 고요하게 자리를 지키고 있던 그것. 아마 그 책이 제인의 일기겠지.

  어쩌시려고 그래요? 아이샤가 걱정 가득한 어조로 물었지만 혼란한 마음에 답은 쉽게 나오지 않는다. 눈 한번 꾹 감고 저지를 것인가, 아니면 아무 말도 못들은셈 치고 잊을 것인가.

  나는 그를 더 사랑하고싶었고, 그에게 더 스며들고싶었다. 그리고 그 한 발자국을 위해. 나는 알아야만 했다. 그가 어떤 사람인지를.

 

 

  “…아니죠?”

  “응…?”

  “설마 진짜 저 여자가 말한대로 하시려는 거 아니죠? 절대 안 되어요! 전 시종 노릇 오래하고 싶다구요!”

  “그…. 조금만, 몰래 보는 건 괜찮지 않을까?”

  “말도 안 돼요! 그러다 들키면 어쩌시려구요? 목 달아나요!”

 

 

  아이샤가 기겁하며 말렸지만 이상하게 마음은 반대로 흘러갔다. 미친 짓이란 것을 아는데도 그녀가 말한 방법이 아니면 영영 풀지 못할 수수께기가 되어버릴 것만 같았다. 그의 일기. 오늘 밤에도 나를 부르겠지. 제인은 깊이 잠에 드는 편이다. 새벽까지 버티다 몰래 품을 빠져나온다면 한 시간도 되지 않아 전부 읽고 다시 제자리에 고이 넣어둘 자신이 있었다. 손재주나 조용히 움직이는 것은 자신있었으니까.

  피곤해. 낮잠 자고 싶은데 혼자 있으면 안 될까? 수척해진 얼굴로 덤덤히 내뱉으니 아이샤도 얼마 가지 못해 입을 다물고 자리에서 일어났다.

  혼자 남겨진 채로 생각한다. 과연 이게 맞는 일일까. 긴장에 감각이 곤두선다. 아마 내가 다른 이들의 이야기에 너무 쉽게 흔들리기 때문이리라. 잠든 그를 옆에 두고 몰래 일어나 일기를 훔쳐본다니. 어리석은 짓이라는 것이 너무나 명백하게 보이는데도 그만두고싶지가 않아서 마음이 아려왔다. 눈을 빠르게 깜빡이고 잘게 숨을 끊어 쉼과 동시에 밤의 일을 가늠해본다. 사랑이라는 명분 아래 그를 더 알고, 더 간직하고, 더 이해하고싶어서. 그게 평생을 나 혼자만이 알아야 하는 일이라 할지라도.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  흐린 시야가 점멸했다 밝아지기를 반복한다. 제인의 손은 뜨겁다. 언제나처럼. 딸리는 호흡에 새된 소리를 내니 웃음소리가 돌아온다. 쾌락이 밀려 들어오고, 나는 다급함에 그의 어깨를 쥐어 잡는다. 맞붙은 배가 불타는듯 했다. 땀에 젖은 살결이 스치면서 찌릿한 느낌이 전해져온다. 그와 몸을 섞는 일은 항상 버겁고 충만하면서 새롭다. 

  얼굴을 찌푸리며 신음을 뱉는다. 그의 입술이 스친다. 그저 떠나려는 것을 쫓아가 아프지 않게 물어 매달리니 물러서지 않고 혀를 얽어준다.

  가슴 위를 맴도는 손이나 강렬한 장미향기 같은 것. 부끄러움에 시선을 피할라치면 집요하게 따라오는 기분 좋은 설렘. 헐떡이면서도 나는 침대 끝자락에 모로 누워 팔을 뻗으면 닿을 수 있는 협탁 위 궤짝을 생각한다. 그 안에는 무슨 이야기가 적혀있을까. 당신은 어떤 비밀을 가지고 있기에 누구에게도 털어놓지 않고 종이 위에만 꼭꼭 숨겨뒀을까. 

 

 

  “읏, 아…!”

  “집중해.”

  “아…아!”

  “무슨 생각을 그리 하느냐?”

 

 

  황제인 탓일까. 그의 행동은 성기를 그러쥐는 것에 있어서도 우아하기만 하다. 안으로 가득찬 그를 받아내는 일은 여간 버거운 일이 아니다. 한번 움직일 때마다 정수리가 어지러이 늘어진 베개를 찧고 내려오고, 나는 절벽 밑으로 떨어지는 안쓰러운 사슴마냥 그를 붙잡는데 온 신경을 쏟는다. 차라리 빛 한 점조차 없다면 조금 더 괜찮았을지도. 은은한 촛불빛에 태양처럼 아른거리는 그의 얼굴은 언제나 벅차오르는 감정으로 다가온다. 견딜 수 없게.

  제인은 결코 나의 몸을 돌리지 않는다. 내가 그의 밑에서 신음하든, 무릎 위에 앉아 한참 깊어지는 쾌락에 몸을 떨든 늘 시선을 맞춘다. 이유가 무엇이냐 물어본 적은 없었으나 딱 한 번. 엎드린 채로 그를 받아냈을 때 몰려오는 두려움에 눈물을 터뜨린 날 이후로. 그는 항상 얼굴을 마주하고 몸을 섞었다. 

  좋은 일이지만 때때로는 견디기 힘든 일이기도 했다. 바라만 보아도 목이 말라오는 시선을 있는 그대로 응시하는 것에는 많은 연습이 필요했으니까. 그리고 꼭 오늘같은 밤에도. 말할 수 없는 비밀을 숨기고 내가 벌일 일에 마음으로만 미안해하는, 그런.

 

 

  “천천히, 읏…천천히…!”

  “들어주기 힘든 부탁을 하는구나.”

  “제인, 아앗, 제인, 흐…,”

  “…젠장.”

 

 

  네가 하루만 내가 된다면, 온종일 얼마나 많은 시간을 네 생각에 할애하는지 알게될 텐데. 제인은 낯간지러운 말을 아무렇지도 않게 속삭여준다. 나는 밀려오는 쾌감에 웃음도 짓지 못하고 무너지듯 그저 신음한다.

  단 한 가지 그가 생각하지 못한 것이 있다면, 나 역시 그러하다는 것. 정말이지 내가 얼마나 많은 시간을 당신을 생각하는 데에 쓰는지.

  문득 눈물이 차올라 눈을 감았다. 어떤 감정에 눈가가 시큰해지는 것인지 나조차 알 수 없었다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  녹진하게 풀어진 몸을 하고 잠든 척을 하며 수마에게 끌려가지 않으려 애쓰기를 한참. 내 몸 위를 끌어안은 팔이 부드럽게 늘어지고 그의 숨소리가 안정을 찾았을 때 달빛 사이로 눈을 떴다. 먼지조차 가라앉은 정적 위에서.

  미끄럽게 움직여 자리를 벗어나 침대의 끄트머리에 앉았을 때. 나는 마지막 갈등의 기로에 서서 떨리는 마음을 다잡았다.

  아이샤의 말이 맞았다. 들키면 목이 달아날지도. 아니, 아마 의심의 여지 없이 그럴 것이다. 그걸 모르는 것이 아니었다. 그런데도 사람이란 존재가 참 간사해서. 마음의 한 켠에서는 나를 향한 그의 애정으로 어떻게든 괜찮지 않을까 하는 자만감이 들었다. 이런 생각을 하는 스스로가 하염없이 싫은데도 정말 마음이 그랬다.

 

  향초가 전부 꺼지고 흰색 달빛만 내려앉은 침소는 왜인지 모르게 스산한 분위기를 풍겼다. 어둠에 금방 적응한 시야로 협탁 위의 궤짝이 한눈에 들어온다. 침을 몇번 삼키고, 마른 세수만 반복하기를 한참. 문득 속으로 묻는다. 제인. 나는 어떻게 해야하나요?

  고개를 돌려 등 너머의 그를 잠시 바라본다. 차분하게 잠든 그의 모습이 심장을 아프게 찌른다.

  사람들이 말하기를. 사랑을 하면 온갖 곳에 눈이 멀어 그 사람밖에 보이질 않는다는데. 그럼 나도 그 아름다운 그림자 뒤에 숨어 당신과 나를 위한 우매함을 저질러도 되는 건가요.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  그의 일기에는 많은 이야기가 적혀있지 않았다. 군데군데 찢어지고 엉망으로 번진 과거는 적은 분량으로도 모든 것을 설명해줬다. 그를 낳은 이가 그에게 얼마나 잔혹한 일을 저질렀는지. 무엇을 위해 그렇게 애써 황제가 되었는지. 그래서 그날 밤 무슨 일이 있었던 것인지. 그는 왜 참 잔인한 방식으로 그 애의 목숨을 앗아 들개에게 던져줄 수밖에 없었는지.

 

  어쩌면 운명은 끝내 제자리를 찾도록 종용하는 존재일지도 모른다.

  그러니까, 그의 과거에서 오는 고통에 가슴이 미어지며 눈물이 흘러나올 때. 목 위로 닿는 서늘한 금속의 소리와 감각을 느끼게 되는 일 같은 건.

 

 

  “나가.”

  “제인…,”

  “닥쳐.”

  “나, 나는…,”

  “목을 치기 전에 네 발로 나가거라.”

 

 

  그래서 마치 처음처럼. 맨발바닥으로 나아가 바람 앞에 홀로 서게 되는 일을 다시 한번 겪는 내가. 내 몸의 반절만한 검을 찬 남자들에게 우악스러운 손길로 사지가 붙잡히고, 비명이 터질만큼 강한 힘으로 무릎이 꿇려지는 것은. 그래 아주 처음처럼. 허나 이번엔 간절한 목소리로 그를 불러보아도 따듯한 눈빛이 돌아오지 않는다. 애타게 그의 이름을 부르는데도.

 

 

  “목줄을 달아 하렘 입구에 묶어놓거라.”

  “제인, 제인 미안해요, 나는…,”

  “해가 뜨면 손을 잘라 황궁 밖으로 추방한다.”

 

 

  그가 등을 돌려 사라진다. 이명이 들렸다.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Roo Panes - Lullaby Love

  기억은 절망으로 시작된다. 본래 삶이란 그런 것이다. 적어도 나의 삶은 그러하다. 나의 세상은 미지의 경계선 어딘가에 닿아있다. 아주 어릴 적에, 나는 내가 결코 하늘로 뻗는 일은 없을 거라 생각했었다. 그렇게 살도록 태어났으니까. 하나 특별할 것 없이 평범한 삶을 살도록 정해져있었으니까. 이건 실없는 겸손이나 막연한 부정이 아니다. 진실로 고백하자면 나는 본래 이런 길을 걸을 수 없는 사람이었다.

  나는 황제의 열네번 째 아들로 태어났다. 꽤나 희망 없는 순위였다. 나는 글을 일찍 깨우치지도 못했고, 그렇다고 해서 검을 이르게 잡지도 않았다. 난 평범했다. 그게 전부였다. 이국인의 피가 섞여 반듯하게 생긴 것이 조금 봐줄만했다는 점 외에는 내가 황제의 아들로서 가지는 이점같은건 없었다. 그렇다고 해서 내게 욕심이 있었는가? 그건 더더욱 아니었다. 난 조용히 살고싶었다. 나에겐 그게 맞았다. 얘기를 듣는 이들 모두가 말도 안 된다며 비웃겠지만 정말 그랬다. 난 광활한 영토나 권력보다야 바닥에 떨어진 꽃잎을 줍는 게 더 재밌다고 생각했던 사람이었으니까. 그래서 피 튀기는 황위 싸움에 뛰어들어 단명하고 싶지도 않았고, 감당할 수 없는 자리에 억지로 올라 평생을 시달리고 싶지도 않았다.

  그러나 나를 낳은 이는 다른 생각을 갖고있었다. 그것도 아주 다른 생각을.

 

  그녀를 내 삶에서 온전히 떼어놓기 위해 얼마나 많은 시간이 걸렸는지. 나는 감히 헤아릴 수 없다. 채 자라지 못한 어린아이의 목을 조르고 뺨을 휘갈기며 황제가 되어줄 것을 종용하는 어미라니. 그 누가 그런 이를 어미라 생각한단 말인가. 허나 더 비참한 것은, 내가 그녀의 기대에 닿기 위해 뼈를 깎듯 노력했던 지난 세월에 있었다.

  나는 지금도 함부로 가늠하지 못한다. 도대체 어떤 생각으로 그런 말도 안 되는 일에 매달렸던 것인지. 고개를 들면 피를 쏟을 정도로 책을 붙들고 있고, 토가 나올 정도로 처세술같은 것을 공부하면서. 뭐가 그렇게 무섭고 두려워서 황제가 되려고 했을까? 나를 바라보는 그녀의 눈빛에서 일말의 애정도 느낄 수 없어서? 황제가 되지 못한다면 영영 누구에게도 사랑받지 못할 것 같아서?

 

 

  ‘어미를 기쁘게 해주련.’

 

 

  지겹도록 듣던 말은 아직도 나를 떠나지 않고 온전한 목소리로 맴돈다. 똑똑히 기억한다. 아주 가끔 사랑을 표방했던 손짓에 얼마나 많은 욕심이 들어가 있었는지. 어쩌면 어렸던 시절의 나는 그것이 겁났을지도 모른다. 나를 낳아준 사람마저 제대로 사랑해주지 않는데, 과연 황제가 되지 않고서야 어찌 남들의 다정한 눈빛을 받겠냐며.

  쥐 죽은듯 조용히 살던 내가 황위를 거머쥔 것은 모두에게 놀라운 일이었다. 그 과정이 얼마나 지리멸렬했는지는 지금에 와서 굳이 다시 떠올리고싶지 않았다. 금이 가득한 그곳을 처음 밟았을 때, 난 그녀의 수발을 들던 시종들을 전부 죽이고 그녀마저 수도 바깥으로 내쫓아냈다. 

  그렇게 하지 않으면 미칠 것이란걸 알았기에.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  물론. 그녀는 끝까지 무서운 사람이었다. 그녀는 알았다. 내가 끝내 자신을 죽이지 못할 거라는 사실을. 그래서 수도 바깥에 숨어 지내면서도 한없이 대범하게 나를 좇았다. 나는 아직 그 아이의 이름을 기억한다. 엷은 갈색 머리에 짙은 눈동자를 가지고 있던. 작약을 닮았던 아이를. 어떻게 잊을 수 있을까. 나에 대해 더 파헤칠 것이 없어 산산이 조각낸 사람이 보낸 존재인데. 정말 작약을 닮은 얼굴로 제비꽃 향기를 풍기며, 황궁 앞으로 홀로 나갔던 잠행에서 소매치기를 당한 내게 돈이 든 주머니를 찾아 건네줬던 그 아이를.

  그게 마치 꿈결같은 축복인줄로만 알았지. 그때 내 나이가 몇이었더라. 스물을 조금 넘겼을 때였으니 어련했을까.

  어찌 부정할 수 있을까? 난 그 애를 사랑했었다. 그것만이 진실이었다. 모두가 뒤에서 잔뜩 부풀려진 얘기를 떠들어도 단 하나만이 확실했다. 감히 그 아이를 사랑했다. 그 애의 웃음이 좋았고, 밤이면 들었던 위로로 또 하루를 살았다.

  그래서 더더욱이 인정하고싶지 않았을지도. 그 애가 몰래 쓰곤 하던 편지가 어딜 향하는지 알았을 때. 내가 주던 모든 선물과 황금이 결국 누구의 품으로 들어가는지 들었을 때. 하루를 온통 지끈거리는 머리만 붙잡으며 아닐 거라고 애써 부정하던 것이, 하나를 골라달라는 말에 하고 많은 책들 중 그녀와 읽곤 했던 것을 단번에 골라내는 행동에.

  숨을 가다듬고 물었다. 날 사랑하는 거냐고. 그 애는 한참 대답을 망설이다 답했다. 그렇다고.

 

  황제로 살면서 견딜 수 없는 것이 하나 있다면, 그건 사람들의 의중을 지나칠만큼 선명하게 파악할 수 있게 된다는 사실에 있다. 나를 어떤 눈빛으로 바라보는지. 내게 무엇을 원해 저런 말을 하는지. 적국에서 온 사신부터 하렘의 시종 하나까지 어느 누구 하나를 가리지 않고 알 수 있었다. 황좌에 앉은 시간이 늘어갈 수록 더 똑똑히 보였다. 그게 가끔 날 견딜 수 없게 했다.

  참 한참을 모른 척을 했더랬지. 그 애가 날 보는 눈빛에 어떤 감정도 담기지 않은 것을. 그저 사랑에 눈이 멀어서 그것마저도 괜찮을 거라고 얼마나 혼자 위안했던지.

  끝까지 패배한건 나였다. 그 아이의 이름을 영영 지우고, 그저 ‘알 수 없는 이유’로 숨을 앗아가 덮어버렸으니까. 난 정말 끝내 그 아이에게 그녀와 내통한 죄를 씌우지 못했다. 바깥에서 바라보자면 그 애는 다만 나의 변덕에 죽었을뿐이다. 잘못 하나 없이, 내 포악하고 잔인한 성정에. 들개에게 던져준 시체도 그 아이의 것이 아니었다. 난 그 애를 풍경이 아름다운 강가에 묻었다.

 

 

  “목줄을 달아 하렘 입구에 묶어놓거라.”

  “제인, 제인 미안해요, 나는…,”

  “해가 뜨면 손을 잘라 황궁 밖으로 추방한다.”

 

 

  나는 또 철없게 믿어버린 거야. 결국 아무 것도, 그 누구도 온전히 나를 위해줄 사람이 없다는걸 알면서도. 흙투성이가 돼서 안쓰러운 눈빛으로 나를 올려다보던 네 얼굴에 가슴이 뛰었던 내 잘못이었지. 혹시 몰라 한참을 멀리서 지켜보며, 또 똑같은 일이 벌어지진 않을까. 조금이라도 더 챙겨주고싶어 안달이 난 것을 애써 참으며 조용히 숨을 죽였는데. 그러다 마침내 날 마주할 때 붉게 달아오르는 네 뺨을 보며 널 한없이 의심했던 스스로를 바보같았다 인정했던 내가 그저 병신이었지. 

  의심을 마저 지울 수 없는 것은 황제의 한탄과도 같은 고질병이라, 나는 협탁 위 궤짝 안에 일기를 넣어두었다. 그녀는 언제나 알고싶어했으니까. 그녀를 향한 내 증오가 다 거짓말인, 한참은 서투른 연기라고 생각했으니까. 그래서 온갖 치부며 무너지는 감정이 다 적힌 그것을 파헤쳐 약점으로 삼고싶어 했으니까. 날 너무 잘 알기에. 날 휘두르려면 감정으로 휘둘러야 한다는 것을 한참 전부터 알고 있었기에. 그렇게 하면 언젠가는 다시 자신을 황궁 안으로 불러주리란 것을 알고있었기 때문에. 차라리 마음을 굳게 먹고 사막으로 내쫓는 것이 현명할지도 모르는 일이었지만, 수 년이 지난 지금도 나는 감히 그녀에게 손을 대지 못한다. 그런 존재도 어미라고. 그래. 이 황궁 안에서 제일 약한 사람은 나였다.

 

  모른 척 했어. 이번에도 애써 그랬어. 내 품을 벗어나 침대의 끝에 가 앉는 것도. 궤짝을 열어 물건을 꺼내는 것도. 가죽끈을 풀었을 때도. 읽지만 않는다면 그저 눈 감고 없던 일로 치려 했어. 넌 진짠줄 알았으니까. 넌 정말 날 사랑하는 것 같았으니까.

  울면서 묻고싶은 사람은 나였다. 미안하다고 애원하는 네 옷자락을 붙잡고 울면서, 아주 울면서 묻고싶은 사람이야말로 나였다. 왜 그랬어? 왜 그랬어, 리암. 왜 그랬어. 네 앞에서 그저 제인으로만 있는 일이 그렇게 힘든 일이었니.

 

  탁자 위에 올려져있던 물건들을 전부 쓸어내린다. 손에 잡히는대로 집어던지고, 부수면서 소리친다. 허나 가장 먼저 떠오른 증오는 리암도, 그 애도 아닌 그녀를 향했다. 날 그렇게 흔들어서 어쩌려고. 도대체 얼마나 많은걸 원하기에 지금까지 틀어쥐려 하는 걸까.

  아무 것도 남지 않았다. 새삼스러운 사실임에도 가슴이 아팠다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  새벽을 뚫고 동이 트자마자 검 한 자루를 챙겨 하렘 앞으로 향했다. 그날, 얼굴을 가린 천을 내렸던 검과 똑같은 것이었다. 날을 감싸고 있던 검집은 방을 나서면서 던져버린지 오래였다. 간밤에 반쯤 깨진 자기를 한번 더 집어던지느라 손바닥을 베였지만 치료를 해야한다며 다가오는 이들도 전부 물리고 그저 걸었다. 지금 하지 못하면 영영 못할 것 같아서. 황궁은 또 한동안 시끄러울 것이다. 황제가 엉망이 된 모습으로 검을 들고 나와 하렘으로 향했다는 소문이 몸집을 부풀려 온갖 곳으로 퍼지겠지. 혹여 제 목이 달아날까 내가 지나가려는 길마다 기겁을 하며 달아나는 모습에 헛웃음이 흘러나온다.

  

  멀리 하렘의 입구에 개처럼 묶여있는 네 모습이 보인다. 내가 명령한 것임에도 감정이 쓰려서 자꾸만 들고있는 검의 손잡이를 고쳐잡는다. 그리고 그곳으로 내가 가까워지면서, 너의 양 손은 조악한 나무 상자 위에 올려진다. 피도 통하지 않을만큼 단단히 묶인 채로.

  눈물로 범벅이 되어 다 헤진 얼굴을 한 네게 나는 묻는다.

 

 

  “돈을 받았나?”

  “무, 무슨…,”

  “아니면 그녀가 네 가족들을 평생 배부르게 먹여준다고 했어?”

  “아니야…! 제인. 아니야. 안 그랬어요. 아니에요. 그런 적 없어요.”

  “이도저도 얘기하기가 싫다면 하나만 답하거라.”

  “제인, 흐…, 제인, 난,”

  “나한테 했던 네 얘기 중에 진짜는 있었니?”

 

 

  네가 운다. 희게 질린 손을 보며 생각한다. 부드러운 손길로 내 턱을 쓰다듬어주던 너를 기억한다. 골목의 아이들도. 도둑질을 하면서 간신히 먹고살았다는 얘기도. 뭐가 진짜였니. 거리의 병사들을 피해 마구 달아나곤 했다는 네 말을 들으며 재밌게 웃던 나를 보고 무슨 생각을 했었니. 

 

  그리고 나는 이번에도 패배한다. 날을 세워 단번에 휘두르려던 것을 저 멀리로 던져버리며 고함만 내지른다. 바닥 위로 듣기 싫은 소음과 함께 검이 떨어지고, 너는 체념한듯 감았던 눈을 뜬다. 흔한 비명도 한번 지르지 않는 네 모습이 날 뒤흔든단걸 알까. 넌 아직 마르기만 한 몸을 가녀리게 떨면서 고여있던 눈물을 떨어트린다. 리암, 리암. 그래, 리암.

 

 

  “손 대지 말고 내보내라.”

 

 

  내가 어떻게 널 해칠 수 있겠어.

 

 

  “쓰던 물건은 전부 태워버려.”

 

 

  내가 어떻게 널 원망할 수 있겠어.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Passenger - Beautiful Birds (Feat. Birdy)

  겨울은 혹독한 계절이다. 늘 첫눈을 기점으로 살아남을 아이들과 그렇지 못하는 아이들이 정해지곤 했다. 꽝꽝 언 시체는 치워지지도 못하고 골목 한 구석에 자리만 지키고 있다가 날씨가 더 추워지면 땔감이 되곤 했다. 역겨운 사실이지만 정말 그랬다. 그렇게라도 하지 않으면 모두 죽을 것이 분명했기 때문에 그래도 먹지 않는 것이 어디냐며 서로를 위로하기도 했다.

  돌아온 골목에는 처음 보는 얼굴들이 가득했다. 그도 그럴 것이 원래 이곳에 머무르던 아이들은 전부 제인의 명으로 황궁 안에 들어가게 됐으니까. 이곳에 돌아왔던 날 골목의 어귀에서 내가 생각한 것은 딱 하나였다. 제인은 그 아이들을 어떻게 하려나. 나 한 사람 때문에 죽는 생명이 나올까 노심초사한 마음을 감출 길이 없었지만, 사실은 알고 있었다. 그가 데려간 아이들을 죽이지는 않을 것이라고. 그는 내 손을 자르지도 않았고, 그 애마저도 목을 자르는 것이 아닌 가슴을 찌르는 것으로 숨을 거둬 강가에 묻어줬으니까.

  그게 간신히 내 마음을 편하게 했다. 가진 것 하나 없이 쫓겨나 다시 골목 뒷편의 노예로 돌아왔음에도 불구하고 오로지 그 것만으로도 온전히 눈을 감고 잠들 수 있었다.

 

  나는 다시 굶주림과 싸운다. 하렘에서 보냈던 꿈같은 시간들이 전부 없었던 일인 것마냥, 나는 순식간에 뒷골목의 삶에 적응해버렸다. 손짓 한번에 필요한 것들이 줄줄이 따라 들어오고 온갖 곳의 산해진미를 배부르게 먹던 때가 그립다는 생각조차 들지 않을만큼. 나는 본래 내가 살았어야 할 인생에 아주 쉽게 물들었다.

  그러고보니 하렘에 갔을 때도 그랬던 것 같은데. 나도 참 줏대없는 사람이라고. 막연한 생각에 피식 웃음이 나와 급하게 입가를 훔친다. 내가 가장 견딜 수 없는 것은 편안한 잠자리나 음식을 잃은 처지가 아니었다. 그의 얼굴을 다신 볼 수 없다는 것. 그게 내 마음을 아프게 했다.

 

 

  “그래서 너 정말 말 안 해줄 거야?”

  “…뭐를?”

  “몇달동안 대체 어디로 사라졌던 건지.”

  “그게 무슨 상관이야. 어차피 돌아왔는데.”

  “갑자기 없어졌다가 때깔 곱게 나타나선 그런 말이 나오냐? 어디 귀족집에 침노로 끌려갔었지? 돌아온걸 보니 잘 안 된 것 같은데 왜 내쫓겼어?”

  “샤딘. 조용히 해.”

 

 

  몸을 돌리며 덮고있던 모포자락을 더 강하게 쥔다. 샤딘은 제인이 아이들을 추려 황궁으로 데려올 당시에 다른 골목에 자리를 텄던 터라 그대로 남았다고 한다. 차라리 다행이라는 생각이 들었다. 돌아왔을 때 알던 사람이 한 명도 없으면 외로움에 금방 죽을 것 같았기에.

  원체 장난기가 많은 성격인지라 옆에 나란히 누워선 만족할만한 답을 들을 때까지 놓아주지 않겠다는듯 시선을 회피하는 내 모습에 더욱 집요하고 끈질기게 달라붙기 시작한다. 그도 그럴 것이, 골목에 막 돌아왔을 땐 고급천으로 된 옷을 입고있었으니까. 조금 더러웠긴 했어도.

  몇번이고 귀에 걸린 귀걸이를 팔자는 말이 나왔지만 나는 한사코 거부했다. 우연인지 운명인지 내가 황궁 밖으로 쫓겨났을 때 내 귓불에 달려있던 귀걸이는 제인이 처음으로 달아줬던 것이었다. 이것 한 쌍이면 암시장에 가서 산 음식들로 몇달은 배부르게 먹을 수 있을 테지만 도저히 팔 수가 없었다. 샤딘도 몇번 목소리를 높여 설득을 하더니 절대 안 된다며 소리를 지르는 내 모습에 결국 포기하고 다시는 귀걸이를 팔자는 얘기를 꺼내지 않았다.

  발이 시렸다. 운이 좋지 않으면 아침에 일어났을 때 동상에 걸려있을 것이다. 상황이 더 심각해진다면 썩은 살점을 잘라내야할지도 몰랐다.

  하지만 그런건 아무래도 무섭지 않았다. 그저 그를 다시 보고싶었다. 내 하늘의 태양. 내가 사랑하는 사람. 내가 한 짓이 얼마나 미웠으면 꿈 속에도 한번 나와주질 않는 사람. 제인이 그리웠다. 그를 생각하면 눈물만 흘렀다.

 

 

  “리암.”

  “…응?”

  “내가 생각을 해봤는데.”

  “뭐를….”

  “더 추워지기 전에 자유도시로 가는 건 어때. 거긴 노예가 없다잖아.”

  “거기까지 갈 뱃삯은 있고?”

  “창고 좀 털지 뭐. 어차피 굶어 죽기 싫으면 당장 내일 털어야 하는 거 알잖아.”

 

 

  조용한 목소리가 모두가 잠든 골목을 잔잔하게 맴돈다. 피식 웃으며 받아친다. 불가능한 얘기라는걸 알기 때문에.

  샤딘의 말대로, 협곡 너머에는 자유도시가 있다. 노예도 왕도 없고 그저 돈 하나로 굴러간다는 도시가. 그곳의 사람들은 모두 잉크처럼 새까만 피부색을 가지고있지만 타국에서 온 이들이 점점 늘어가고있다는 얘기를 언젠가 들어본 적이 있다. 골목을 전전하는 노예들 중에서도 훔친 돈을 모아 그곳으로 탈출하는 경우를 몇번 봤지만 돌아오는 소식을 들어보지는 못했다. 그게 언제나 탈출이 비극으로 끝났다는 얘기를 뜻한다는게 아니라는건 알았지만 그래도 나는 자유도시로 가는 것에 긍정적인 입장을 취하는 편은 아니었다.

  가면 또 뭘로 벌어먹고 살려고? 덤덤하게 물으니 너 조각 잘 하잖아. 대답이 돌아온다. 거긴 도시 전체에 퍼진 종교가 있다니까 걔네들 신을 조각해주는 거야. 엄청 잘 팔릴걸. 조곤조곤 신난 어조로 떠드는 것이 또 마냥 틀린 말은 아니라 계속해서 웃음만 짓는다.

 

  어릴적 우연히 발견했던 재능이 자유도시에서 살아갈 발판이 되어준다면야 더 바랄 것도 없겠지만, 나는 현실이 그리 녹록치 않다는 것을 안다. 어린 남자 둘이 가서 얼마나 살아남을 수 있겠어. 돈 하나로 다 되는 곳인데 여기보다 더하면 더했지 덜하진 않을걸. 덤덤하게 읊으니 다시 침묵이 가라앉는다.

 

 

  “그럼 네 얘기나 해줘.”

  “뭐라는 거야 정말.”

  “아 솔직히 말해봐. 누구 집에 들어갔었어? 어? 밥은 많이 주디?”

 

 

  말 한 마디에 나는 또 이렇게 그를 추억한다. 얼굴을 보지 못한지 몇달이 지났음에도. 이제 시간이 흐르면, 당신과 함께 했던 날들도 점점 멀어지겠지. 마음이 쿡쿡 찔리는듯한 느낌에 문득 목이 멘다. 이렇게나 추운데도 눈가가 시큰해지며 열이 올라온다.

  생각해보면 그는 정말 태양이 맞을지도. 이런 얼음 한가운데서도 생각 한 번에 따듯함을 선사해주니까.

 

 

  “정 말하기 싫으면 이것만 말해줘.”

  “…뭔데.”

  “왜…쫓겨났어?”

  “………….”

  “말하기 싫으면 말고….”

  “…내가 뭘 엄청 잘못했어.”

 

 

  무슨 잘못?! 소심하게 사그라들었던 샤딘의 목소리가 다시 높아졌지만 난 그저 밤하늘만을 응시했다. 밤의 장막을 보고있으면 제인이 생각난다. 세상 무엇을 보든 그의 얼굴이 떠올랐지만 특히나 밤하늘이 그랬다. 아주 심하다고 느낄 정도로.

  심연을 닮은 새까만 흑색을 보고있노라면 그의 머리카락이, 눈동자가 생각을 잠식하곤 했다. 그럼 나는 가끔 미소를 짓기도 하고 눈물을 흘리기도 했다.

 

  그냥. 그 사람 마음을 많이 아프게 했어. 할 수 있는 말이라곤 이것 뿐이었다. 그러자 샤딘은 또 묻는다. 누가보면 사랑이라도 한줄 알겠다. 허탈하게 흩어지는 목소리에 작은 웃음을 돌려준다. 다문 입을 더 열지는 않는다.

  오늘은 꿈에 나와줄래요? 나 많이 반성하고 있는데. 마음을 끄집어 하늘 위로 날린다. 별빛 한 점에도 닿지 못할 마음을. 눈을 감고, 한참동안이나 우리의 추억을 회상하면서.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  골목의 아이들을 전부 책임지는 일은 그만두었지만, 그렇다고 해서 도둑질도 그만둘 수는 없었다. 쓰레기통만 뒤지며 끼니를 연명하는데에는 한계가 있었으니까. 특히나 이런 혹독한 계절에는.

  하렘에 있는 동안 겨우 올랐던 살은 쏟았던 정성이 무색하게 순식간에 빠져버린지 오래였다. 뱃가죽 위로 다시 볼썽사납게 갈비뼈가 드러나고 피부는 금세 거칠어졌다. 당장 먹는 것 보다 얼어죽지 않는 것을 걱정해야 했지만. 원래 겨울은 잔인하니까. 골목의 아이들에게 가장 원망스러운 계절이 있다면 그건 겨울일 것이다. 하룻밤을 자고 일어난 새에 몇명이 죽어나가는 계절을 환영하는 이는 아무도 없었다.

  샤딘의 말이 맞았다. 이젠 창고를 털어야 했다. 날씨가 추워지면서 길가에 얼음이 얼고, 밖으로 음식을 늘어놓던 가게들도 하나 둘 가판대를 접고 안에서만 장사를 하기 시작했기 때문에 본래 하던대로 훔치는 것이 힘들어졌다.

 

  애석하게도 창고는 황궁과 가까운 곳에 있다. 정문과는 한참 거리가 떨어져있기는 하지만 그래도 성벽 바로 근처에 위치해있다. 따져 보니 창고의 주인은 제인이었다. 나라에서 운영하는 거니까. 세금으로 걷은 곡물이나 은괴, 절인 식재료들을 한가득 넣어놓은 창고는 종종 나같은 애들의 표적이 되곤 했다. 지금까지는 아무렇지도 않게 털었다지만 새삼 그 사실을 깨닫고 나니 왜인지 모르게 마음이 불편해졌다. 어차피 음식 조금 없어진다고 신경도 쓰진 않겠지만. 

  샤딘은 창고에서 은괴를 가져와 자유도시에 갈 여비로 쓰자고 제안했지만, 나는 거절했다. 혹독하고 잔인한 계절이자 도시였지만 그래도 이곳을 떠나고싶지는 않았다. 얼굴은 볼 수 없어도 제인의 곁에서 머무르고 싶었기 때문에.

 

 

  “옆 골목에서 얘기하는걸 들었는데 경비가 강화됐대. 벌써 한 명 잡혀 들어갔다는데.”

  “잡혀들어갔다고? 안 죽이고?”

  “황궁 안에 무슨 일손이 부족해서 그냥 끌고 들어간다나 뭐라나. 왜, 저번에 황후가 낳은 딸이 혼자가 됐잖아.”

  “아…. 그랬지.”

 

 

  내가 하렘 안에 있을 때 황후는 임신 중이었다. 그녀를 실제로 본 적은 없지만 얘기를 들어서 알고는 있었다. 벌써 해산했구나 생각했던 것이 한참 전인데 그녀는 허무하게 아이를 낳고 얼마 안 가 죽어버렸다. 가뜩이나 몸이 약했다며 다들 그러려니 고개를 끄덕이는데도 난 멍하게 칙칙한 분위기 속을 맴돌았었다. 그 달 내내 수도 전체가 까만 천으로 뒤덮였지만 이상하게 난 아직까지 그녀가 죽었다는 사실이 실감이 잘 나지 않는다. 왜일까. 이유를 알 수 없었다.

  그나저나 제인에게 가끔 딸일 것 같다는 말을 들었지만 정말 딸일줄이야. 새삼스러운 기분에 헛기침을 몇번 내뱉는다. 제인을 닮았으면 엄청나게 예쁘겠지. 얼마나 귀여울까. 멋대로 자그마한 몸의 아이를 상상하며 몰래 미소짓는다.

  샤딘이 내미는 천을 받아들어 몸에 두르기 시작한다. 예전에 쓰던 검은 천은 없어졌지만 더 튼튼한 것을 하나 구했다. 하필이면 물 빠진 초록색이라 제인이 자주 입던 옷이 떠올랐지만 별 수 있나. 이런 식으로 자꾸만 붙잡으려는 내가 바보지. 얼굴을 가리고 매듭을 단단히 묶으며 생각한다. 참 끈질기게 내 삶에 머문다고. 미안한 마음에서라도 잊고 싶은데. 잘못해서 쫓겨난 주제에 계속 자기 생각을 한다는걸 알게 되면 얼마나 화를 낼까.

 

 

  “아무튼 긴장해. 오늘 실패하면 우리 다 죽는 거야. 굶어죽든 잡혀죽든. 아, 잡히면 황궁 안으로 들어가서 좀 편하게 살 수 있으려나?”

  “………….”

  “황궁 안은 어떻게 생겼을까? 막 엄청 화려하겠지?”

  “…그렇지, 뭐.”

  “뭐야 너. 가봤다는듯이 말한다?”

  “아니, 그렇겠다고.”

 

 

  순간 뭐라도 들통이 날까싶어 바짝 긴장했지만, 다행히 샤딘은 눈치채지 못한듯 싶었다. 등을 돌려 안도의 한숨을 한번 쉬고는 어깨에 걸친 자루를 다시 고쳐 맨다. 큰 욕심은 부리지 않기로 했다. 곡식을 훔쳐봐야 밥을 지어먹을 수도 없으니 자유도시로 갈 은괴 대신 소소하게 절인 생선이나 육포같은 것을 가져오면 되겠다고 합의를 봤다.

  추위에 손이 굳어 느릿하게 움직인다. 눈과 찢은 마분지로 죽을 만들어 굳힌 신발은 추위를 막기엔 턱없이 부족했다. 몸이 지쳐가고 있었다. 사실을 애써 부정하고싶지는 않았다. 운이 좋지 않다면 이번 겨울을 넘기기 힘들지도 모른다. 근육이 으슬으슬하게 위축되는 것이 곧 감기에 걸릴 것 같았으니까.

  골목 뒷편에서 움직이지 못한다는 것은 죽음을 뜻한다. 어쩌면 차라리 그게 마음이 편할지도. 까슬한 얼굴을 몇번 문지르며 호흡을 고쳐 잡는다.

 

 

  “…자유도시로 가면 좀 괜찮아질까?”

  “야, 당연하지! 괜히 생선이나 육포같은 거 훔치지 말고 은괴 챙겨서 가자니까?”

  “됐다. 너나 가라.”

  “뭐야 싱겁게.”

 

 

  이러니 저러니 해도 수도를 떠나고 싶지는 않다. 몇번이고 생각한 거지만 그래도 제인의 곁에 머물고 싶어서. 어쩌면 시간이 많이 지난 뒤에, 거리를 행진하는 얼굴 한번이라도 볼 수 있을까 해서. 마치 그때처럼. 눈부시게 개선행진을 하던 그의 모습처럼. 악착같이 버티다 보면 살면서 한번은 볼 수 있지 않을까. 마치 환상처럼.

  아니, 사실은 그냥 잠들고싶어. 어떻게든 살아보겠다고 음식을 훔치러 가는 주제에 모순된 생각을 한다. 다 그만두고 골목 구석에 처박혀서 걱정 없이 눈이나 감을래. 죽으면 내내 꿈만 꿀 테니 당신도 한번쯤은 꿈 속에 나와주겠지.

 

 

  “가자, 리암.”

  “그래.”

 

 

  한번은 나와주겠지.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  경비가 강화됐다더니 바보처럼 소리를 내며 느적하게 굴어 결국 들통이 나고야 말았다. 어두운 창고 안을 뒤지다 얼굴 앞으로 들이밀어진 횃불에 소리도 지르지 못하고 뛰기 시작했다. 도망치는 과정에서 귀걸이가 채이면서 귓불이 찢어졌고, 그렇게 귀걸이 한 짝을 잃어버렸다. 샤딘은 잡혔다. 빨리 뛰어서 도망치라며 소리지르던 것이 메아리처럼 귓가에 맴돈다.

  잡아서 황궁으로 데려가기는. 거짓말이었다. 난 두려움 가득한 눈빛으로 돌아본 시야에서 샤딘의 동맥이 끊어지는 것을 보았다. 피가 솟아나오는 것에 제인이 후궁 하나의 목을 쳤던 풍경이 덧씌워져서 공포감에 떨며 더 빨리 내달렸다. 덩치 큰 병사가 휘두른 칼날에 허벅지가 베였고, 날아오는 화살은 옆구리를 스쳤다. 먹지 못해 형편없게 떨어진 체력으론 더 뛰지도 못할 것 같아 절뚝거리며 처음 보는 골목의 커다란 쓰레기통 뒤로 급하게 숨었다. 그게 아까 전의 일이었다.

  처마 끝에는 고드름이 맺히는데 엉성하게 얽어입은 옷에는 자꾸만 뜨거운 피가 배어나온다. 간헐적으로 쏟아지는 숨이 처절했다. 살이 얼어서 고통도 느껴지지 않았다.

  살면서 이정도로 크게 다쳐본 적은 없다. 도둑질에는 일가견이 있어서 이리저리 날아오는 것들도 잘만 피해다녔으니까. 그런데 오늘은 아니었다. 어쩌면 벌받는 걸지도 몰라. 제인의 일기를 멋대로 훔쳐보고, 쫓겨났으면서도 뻔뻔하게 목숨 하나 부지하겠다고 그의 창고를 털 생각을 해서.

 

 

  “으….”

 

 

  입김이 나오는 것을 멍하게 바라만 본다. 몸이 자꾸만 늘어진다. 지금 여기서 눈을 감으면 어떻게 되는 것인지 아주 잘 알고있다. 아무리 치기어린 마음에 그저 그만두고 싶다는 생각을 했어도, 이렇게 바로 이뤄지는건 너무하잖아. 그렇게 빌었던 하고많은 소원은 하나도 안 들어줬으면서 치사하게 이것만 들어주는 거야?

  그래도 얼굴은 한번 더 봐야 하는데. 호흡이 느려지는데도 자꾸만 제인의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 스스로가 웃겨서 헛웃음이 흘러나온다.

 

  굳어가는 팔을 올려 오른쪽 귀를 매만진다. 허전해진 그곳에서도 미지근한 피가 흘러나오고 있었다. 하나 없어졌어. 평생 아끼려고 했는데. 문득 서러워져 눈물이 샘솟는다. 불안정한 숨이 요동치고, 가슴이 헐떡인다. 모든게 마음에 들지 않아 소리 내며 울기 시작한다.

  싫어. 전부 다 싫어. 이제 나도 그만할 거야. 할 만큼 했잖아. 어차피 날 찾을 사람도 없어. 

  망가진 울음소리가 빈 골목을 눅눅하게 맴돈다. 아무것도 할 수 없는 몸이 형편없이 기울어진다. 바닥으로 내가 흘린 피가 고이는 광경이 똑똑하게 보였다. 여기서 죽으면 또 누가 날 자기 몸을 뎁히는데에 쓰겠지. 죽은 뒤에는 그나마 쓸모있게 사라지는 거니까 차라리 그 편이 나으려나.

 

 

  “보고싶어.”

 

 

  무서워. 무섭단 말이야. 아이같은 울음만 나온다. 그래도 죽는 것은 무서웠다. 우연으로라도 그를 영영 보지 못하게 되는 것이 싫었고, 이렇게 허무하게 눈 감는 마지막도 원치 않았다. 어차피 내 인생은 이럴 운명이었는데도 그게 그렇게 서러웠다.

  그러나 더러운 골목길 그늘엔 태양빛이 비치지 않는다. 난 그걸 잊고 있었다.

 

  그의 기억에 조각으로나마 남을 수 있을까. 날 영영 잊는다면 많이 슬플 것 같은데.

  잠이 왔다. 착각인지 현실인지 장미향기가 느껴졌다. 그럴리가 없다는걸 알면서도. 무거워져만 가는 눈꺼풀을 애써 뜨려 노력하지만 결국 이겨내지 못한다. 느낌이 왔다. 아주 뼈저린 본능이었다. 눈은 감기고, 나는 사라져간다.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Samm Henshaw - Night Calls

  천천히 눈을 뜬다. 잠시 숨을 고르니 천천히 감각이 돌아온다. 폐부로 따듯한 공기가 들어차는 것이 선명하게 느껴지고, 거친 살갗 위로 부드러운 천이 덮였다는 느낌이 생생하게 스친다. 잠시 혼란에 빠진다. 이럴리가 없는데. 마지막 기억은 춥고 더러운 뒷골목에서 안쓰럽게 죽어가던 스스로의 모습이다. 냄새나는 피를 비처럼 주륵주륵 흘러대며. 그저 보고싶다고 중얼거리기만 하면서. 그 자리에 앉아 그대로 눈을 감으며 죽었어야 할 운명이었다, 나는.

  그런데 눈 앞에 보이는 풍경이 지극히 낯설고도 익숙해서. 나는 잠시 무거운 눈꺼풀을 깜박인다. 기적이라도 일어난 걸까? 몇달이 흘렀음에도, 나는 이런 모양으로 생긴 천장을 똑똑히 기억한다. 독수리와 호랑이가 새겨진 조각. 금박과 보석 장식. 이건 제인의 방이다.

  순간 정신이 돌아오려 하다가, 다시 밀려 내려간다. 그건 정말 말도 안 되는 일이니까. 어쩌면 나 정말 죽은 게 맞는 걸지도 몰라. 죽어서 꿈을 꾸고있는 거야. 아니면 저 협곡 너머 자유도시에 사는 새까만 피부의 사람들이 말하는 것처럼, 천국에 온 걸지도. 내 소원을 이렇게나마 들어주는거지.

  그런게 아니라면 불가능했다. 그러니까. 이런건. 빛 한 점 없는 골목에서 죽어가다 눈을 뜨니 제인의 침대 위에 누워있는 일같은 것은. 

 

  그래서 난 천천히 머리카락을 쓰다듬는 손길도 마다하지 않는다. 적당히 다부진 손바닥의 감각을 온전히 다시 기억하려 애쓴다. 전부 현실이 아닌 환상이란걸 아니까. 눈을 감기 전에 느꼈던 장미향기가 더욱 진짜마냥 다가오는 것을 그저 가만히 둔다. 한없이 즐기고 사랑해도 혼나지 않을 것이란걸 알아서.

  희미하게 보이는 시야로. 그래. 그의 얼굴이 보인다. 결코 잊을 수 없는 얼굴이. 조금 마른듯한건 나의 착각인가. 길었던 머리가 짧아져있고, 수염마저 푸른 자국이 보일 정도로 깔끔하게 밀어져 있었지만 아주 조금도 낯설지 않았다. 제인은 제인이니까. 숨이 막힐만큼 뛰어가며 스쳐보아도 단번에 알아볼 수 있는 얼굴이니까.

  촛불의 은은한 빛이 어른거리고 있었다. 그리고 제인은 그림처럼 태양을 닮은 빛과 섞여있었다. 얼마만에 보는 거지. 가을이 끝나기 한참 전에 헤어졌으니 함박눈도 끝자락을 보이는 지금으로 가늠해보자면 넉 달은 족히 넘겼을 거다.

 

  작은 웃음이 흘러나온다. 아주 작은 웃음인데도 베인 옆구리가 눈물나게 아파왔다. 그래도 웃음을 멈출 수가 없었다. 그저 좋아서. 너무 좋아서.

  이내 웃음은 울음으로 그 모양을 바꾼다. 너무 보고싶었으니까. 이렇게라도 보고싶었으니까. 어쩌면 도망치면서 온갖 날에 베인 게 잘한 일일지도 몰라. 내 시체는 아마 골목에 볼품없는 모양새로 널려져있겠지. 그래도 뭐 어때. 지금 이 사람을 보는데. 다 필요 없어. 정말 신이 있다면 살려달라고, 다시 돌려보내달라고 애원하지도 않을 거야. 노예로 비참하게 사는 것보다 여기서 그를 만나는게 훨씬 나아.

 

 

  “…제인.”

  “쉬…. 말하지 말고 가만히 있거라.”

  “미안해요.”

  “말하지 말래도….”

  “귀걸이…. 하나…잃어버렸어….”

 

 

  가슴은 또 들썩인다. 소리도 내지 못하고 마냥 운다. 귀걸이 하나 잃어버린 게 뭐가 대수냐 얘기할지도 모르겠지만, 그건 제인이 준 물건이었다. 처음으로 준 것. 그걸 잃어버렸다는 사실이 못내 내 마음을 아프게했다.

  환상 속 그는 하염없이 나를 달래준다. 머리칼을 쓸어넘겨주고, 왼쪽 가슴을 부드럽게 두드려주며 괜찮다는 말을 속삭인다.

  괜찮아. 그깟거 수레를 가득 채울만큼 가져다 주마. 언젠가처럼 다정한 목소리로.

 

 

  “보고, 흐…보고싶었어….”

  “내가 해줄 말을 대신 하는구나.”

  “아파….”

  “기껏 기워놓았는데 상처가 다시 터지면 쓰겠니. 울지 말 거라. 응?”

 

 

  그는 또 말한다. 그래. 누구의 잘못이겠니. 널 사랑한 내 잘못이지. 그윽한 눈빛으로 틀린 말을 한다. 아닌데. 나도 사랑하는데. 당신 혼자만 하는 사랑이 아닌데. 문득 깨닫는다. 아니에요. 난 정말 그 사람이 보낸 존재가 아니에요. 난 정말, 한치의 거짓도 없이, 그날. 부끄럽지만 그래요. 빵을 훔쳐 달아나고 있었는걸요. 그러다 당신이 탄 말에 부딪혔고, 우린 그렇게 마주친 거예요. 그건 우연이었어요. 진실로 그랬어요.

  그는 끝으로 속삭인다. 네가 거짓말이라도 좋아. 그 말에 나는 울음이 넘쳐 목이 메어와서. 그리고 찢긴 살에서 오는 고통이 날카로워서. 차마 말이 제대로 나가지 않았다. 형편없는 모양새로 얼굴이 일그러지고 막힌 울음소리만 새어나가서 마음이 찢어지는듯 했다. 하고싶은 말이 이렇게 많은데 조금도 내뱉을 수 없었다.

 

  내가 그렇게 미웠어요? 그래서 이렇게 눈 감은 뒤 마저도 벽에 가로막혀야 하는 거예요? 울음을 그칠 길이 없다. 그가 다독여주었던 가슴이 다시 들썩인다. 다급한 손길이 가로막고자 애쓰는데도 그것마저 서러워 쉬이 그치지 못한다. 내가 얼마나 좋아하는데. 얼만큼 사랑하는지는 조금도 모르면서. 현실이었다면 부리지도 못할 어리광을 내며 바르작거린다.

 

  그는 환상을 타고 흐른다. 나는 그의 향기를 느끼고 슬픔은 없던 일이 된다. 머리카락이며 목덜미를 매만져주는 손길이 자상하기 그지없다. 푹신한 베개는 마치 구름같아서, 자꾸만 파고들게 된다. 한동안 잊고살았던 따듯한 이불도. 거부할 수 없을만큼 밀려오는 잠도. 전부 그의 손길을 따라 움직인다.

  장미향기. 겨우 진정된 울음 뒤로 짓무른 눈가를 매만지는 손 끝. 이게 만약 깨어나야 할 꿈이라면 차라리 영영 눈감을 수 있기를.

 

 

  “햇빛…. 따듯해….”

  “이런, 리암. 지금은 밤인데.”

  “아니…. 당신….”

 

 

  조용한 소리로 중얼거린다. 눈을 감고 침대 위를 짚은 그의 손등 위에 이마를 비비면서. 내 세상의 태양은 당신이어라.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  다시 눈을 떴을 땐 암흑이었다. 마른 입술에 버석해진 모습으로 정신을 차린건 열에 달떠서 몇번이나 앓은 뒤였다. 그즈음 현실을 자각하기 시작했다. 차가운 물수건을 올려주는 사람이 누군지. 입 안으로 들어오는 쓰디쓴 약이나, 땀에 젖은 손을 잡아주는 것.

  처음에는 믿지 않으려고 했다. 오한으로 뒤집히는 몸에 눈 앞이 팽팽 도는데도 그저 꿈이라고만 생각했다. 그게 더 나은 ‘현실’이니까.

  그러나 무의식 중에 깨달았다. 사실은 전부 진짜인 거라고. 다만 인정하고싶지 않았다. 이런 식으로, 이런 모습으로 돌아왔다는게. 골목길에서 비참한 몰골로 죽어가던 나를 그가 구해줬다는 사실이 눈물겨울만큼 슬펐다.

 

  무거운 몸을 이끌고 천천히 팔을 뻗어 침대를 두른 장막을 걷어내자 하얀 햇빛이 일순간 들이닥친다. 작은 비명과 함께 물러난다. 손톱만큼도 기쁘지 않았다. 사랑은 일절 사그라들지 않았음에도. 그저 가슴이 뛰었다. 어떤 일이 벌어지고 있는 것인지 알 수가 없어서. 날 알아준건가. 전부 오해라고, 잘못 생각했던 거라고. 아니면 열에 들떠 헛것을 봤던 거였나.

 

  발소리가 들려 몸을 구긴다. 채 아물지 않은 상처에서 싸르르 고통이 올라왔지만 입술을 깨물며 버틴다. 붕대를 칭칭 감고 제인의 침대 위에 누워있는 것을 보니 그리 최악의 처지는 아닌듯 싶었지만, 그래도 섣불리 판단할 수는 없었다. 가만 편안히 누워있다 다시 목덜미가 붙들려 끌려나가고싶지는 않았으니까.

  계셔요? 낭랑한 목소리였다. 분명 아는 목소리. 조금 생각하다, 이내 아이샤의 것이라는 사실을 알아차린다.

 

 

  “…아이샤?”

  “세상에!”

 

 

  햇빛이 바로 들지 않는 반대편 장막을 열고 내 꼴을 살펴본 아이샤는 작은 손으로 더 작은 입을 포개며 어깨를 들썩였다. 괜시리 민망해 머쓱한 웃음을 돌려주니 그 큰 눈에 금방 방울방울 눈물을 다는 터라, 내가 더 놀라 말을 더듬기 시작했다.

  왜 울어. 울지 마. 안절부절 하며 말을 건네니 소녀가 말하길, 내가 죽는줄 알았다더라. 그게 괜히 웃겨서 또 피식 웃음을 터트리니 금방 야단을 맞는다.

 

 

  “지금 웃음이 나오세요?! 아주 하렘이 통째로 뒤집혔던 것도 모르시고!”

  “…내가 쓰던 방은 어떻게 됐어?”

  “말도 마세요. 그 귀한 것들을 아주 그냥 몽땅 모아 다 태우셨어요.”

  “………….”

  “하루 아침에 일할 곳 잃고 팔자에도 없는 정원 관리 하느라 얼마나 힘들었는지 아세요? 돌아오시면 성을 내려고 잔뜩 벼르고 있었는데 하필이면 이렇게 오실건 또 뭐래요?”

  “미안해.”

 

 

  입을 오물오물거리는 것이 꼭 병아리같아서 자꾸만 웃음이 나왔다. 넓은 황궁 살벌한 하렘 안에서 아이샤는 좋은 친구가 되어줬었다. 골목으로 돌아가 노예 생활에 적응해갈 때도 종종 아이샤 생각이 나곤 했는데, 이렇게 다시 보게 될줄이야. 외려 더 실감이 나지 않는건 나였다.

  내가 돌아올줄은 어떻게 알았어? 웃음기가 잔뜩 묻은 목소리로 물으니 별안간 분위기는 조용히 가라앉는다.

  그걸 어떻게 몰라요. 다들 한참을 얘기했어요. 어차피 폐하께서 다시 부르실 거라고…. 아이샤의 말에 고개를 떨군다. 무슨 근거로 그리 확신을 했는지는 모르겠다만 어쨌든 정말 이 지경까지 와버렸으니. 아니, 나조차도 제인이 다시 나를 찾은 이유를 모르는데 남들이라고 알까. 겨울임이 무색하게 따듯한 공기 안에서 근심 없이 푹신하기만한 이불을 덮고 뒤늦은 상념에 잠긴다. 너무 예고없는 변화였다. 굳어가는 피를 보며 죽네 마네 했던 것이 불과 얼마 전이었는데. 제인은 무엇을 원해 다시 나를 데려왔을까.

 

 

  “내가 왜 쫓겨났는지는 말이 퍼진 거니?”

  “아뇨. 아무도 몰라요. 저도 모르는걸요.”

  “…그랬구나.”

  “또 떠들썩했죠. 폐하의 변덕이 도지셨다며. 들키면 목이 달아날 소린데, 다들!”

  “그런거 아닌데….”

 

 

  제인은 이번에도 비밀로 했구나. 나쁜 말은 자신이 다 뒤집어쓰고. 그의 일기에서 보았다. 그 아이의 일이라면 마치 내가 겪은 것마냥 순식간에 외워버렸기 때문에. 가벼운 입을 가진 사람처럼 행동하고싶지는 않았지만 그래도 그 사람 혼자 모든걸 감내하는 것에는 가슴이 아파서. 무어라도 입을 벙긋이고싶은데 그러지 못한다는걸 더 잘 알아서 더 답답했다. 어디 황궁 한가운데서라도 고래고래 소리치고 싶었다. 제인은 한번도 나쁜 사람이었던 적 없었다고.

 

 

  “나 왜 여기 있는 거야…?”

  “밤에 폐하께 여쭤보셔요. 저희는 그저 시키는대로 하는 거니까요.”

  “으음….”

  “갑자기 여기로 와서 누굴 돌보라고 하기에 정원을 탈출한 것만으로도 신이 나 달려왔는데 이럴줄은 꿈에도 몰랐어요.”

 

 

  아이샤는 계속 재잘거리며 침대 위로 먹을 것이 담긴 트레이를 올렸다. 빈 잔으로 뜨거운 차를 따르면서 작게 죽이 담긴 그릇의 뚜껑도 열어 내려놓는다. 그리고 난 가만히 그 앞에 앉아 아직 감각이 둔감한듯싶어 손만 만지작거린다. 한참 무섭지만 좋을대로 생각해야지. 그래도 침대 위에 눕혀주고, 치료까지 해줬잖아. 제인의 생각을 알아차리려 애쓰는 것을 그저 그만둔다. 당신은 내가 이런 생각을 하고있단걸 알면 영악하다 싫어하려나.

  느리게 몸을 움직인다. 더듬더듬 괴상한 신음이 나오지만 그래도 시간이 조금 지나 훨씬 참을만 했다. 흉지면 어쩌지. 먹먹한 목소리로 중얼거리니 아이샤가 찻잔을 건네주며 말한다. 그래도 폐하는 좋아하실 거예요. 아이의 위로에 쓴 미소만 짓는다. 한심한 바람이었지만 예쁘지 못한 모습으로 제인의 앞에 서는 게 싫어서.

  묻고싶은 것이 많은데 그는 지금 자리에 함께 있지 않다. 희뿌옇던 시야로 보았던 그의 모습이 정말 진짜인지도 궁금했는데. 짧은 머리에, 깔끔한 턱. 내가 한번도 본 적 없던 모습. 순간 귀를 매만진다. 허전한 자리가 느껴져 감정을 누른다. 정말 하나 잃어버렸네. 흉하게 내려앉은 딱지 위로 발라진 연고가 손가락 끝에 묻어나왔다. 어디 가서 찾지도 못할 텐데. 당신이 처음으로 줬던 선물. 무엇을 가져와도 대신하지 못할 텐데. 곯은 배가 음식을 달라 외치는데도 상념에 잠기기를 멈추지 못한다. 괜찮다고 얼러주던 당신의 목소리는 꿈이었나 현실이었나.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  황궁 의사를 만나 상처에 대한 얘기를 듣고 약을 먹은 뒤 나도 모르는 새에 잠에 들었다. 제정신일 때 의사를 보는 것은 처음이라 잔뜩 긴장을 했는데, 붕대 속에 감춰져있던 상처가 드러나자 긴장이고 뭐고 헛구역질이 튀어나와 진정시키느라 애를 먹어야 했다. 이정도면 처음보다 훨씬 나아진 거라 짐짓 엄하게 다그치는데도 똑바로 쳐다보기가 힘들었다. 내가 다치고싶어 다쳤나. 무섭게 화살을 날리는데 이정도만 상처가 난 게 천만다행이지. 찌릿한 아픔에 눈물만 흘리니 아이샤가 덥썩 손을 잡아줬다.

  찢어진 살이 흉했다. 아무리 좋게 봐주려 해도 그랬다. 아이처럼 굴고 싶지 않은데도 자꾸만 울음이 나왔다. 

 

  그리고 일어났을 땐 해가 다 진 후였다. 그래도 노을이 지기 전엔 바깥에 나가보고싶었는데, 어림없는 얘기라 야단을 듣기는커녕 자느라 시간을 보내버렸으니.

  제인은 언제나 향초를 켜둔다. 장미향일 때가 대부분이지만 오늘은 라벤더였다. 잠에 든 이유를 향초에 미루며 가슴까지 내려간 이불을 다시 끌어올린다. 향기 때문인지, 아니면 다른 연유인지 자꾸만 잠이 왔다. 제인과 똑바로 마주하고싶었지만 또 그러고싶지 않기도 했다. 아직 제대로 대화할 용기가 나질 않아서. 할 말이 산더미처럼 쌓였는데도 그저 무서웠다.

  그가 오면 무슨 말을 해야할까. 다 오해라고 열심히 설명하면 믿어줄까. 아니, 그는 무슨 말을 하려나. 날 어떻게 하려는 거지. 푹신한 베개 위로 뺨을 문대며 다시 밀려오는 졸음에 몸을 맡긴다. 하렘에 있을 때 배웠다. 라벤더는 잠이 잘 오게 해주는 향이라는걸. 제인. 그 사람. 내 사랑. 보고싶은데 또 보고싶지 않아. 

 

  불현듯 이마로 닿는 차가움에 칭얼거림과 함께 눈을 뜬다. 자꾸만 잠이 왔다. 눈 앞에 있는 사람이 누구인지도 알기가 힘들었다. 대신 향으로 느꼈다. 여름날 정원에 떨어진듯 진하게 밀려오는 장미향기. 어떻게 모를 수가 있겠어.

  내가 깨운 거니? 부드러운 어조의 목소리가 말을 건다. 한없이 그리워했던 목소리가. 잘 지냈냐고, 보고싶었다고 말해야 하는데 나는 마냥 고개만 끄덕인다. 아직 무거운 몸 때문이라는 말도 안 되는 핑계를 대면서. 우리 사이에 어떤 슬픈 일도 없었던 것처럼. 한동안 잊고있었던 일상을 그대로 살듯. 나는 아무것도 의식하지 않고 그저 순간을 맴돈다.

 

 

  “…꿈, 인줄 알았는데….”

  “리암.”

  “아, 나는….”

  “아니야.”

 

 

  잠이라는 변명 뒤에 숨어 그의 손을 잡아 입술 위로 가져다 댄다. 찬 가운이 가시지 않은 손이 잠을 조금 달아나게 하려 애쓰지만 소용없었다. 맞아. 밖은 겨울이었지. 눈이 내리고 바람이 살갗을 찢을듯 거세게 들이닥치는 계절. 골목의 사람들이 가장 싫어하는, 혹독한 시간. 허나 태양빛 한 줌에 전부 잊히는 무상함.

  난 그런 사람이 아니에요. 그녀가 보내지 않았어요. 오해란 말이에요. 난 정말 당신을 사랑하는걸요. 복잡한 수식어가 붙은 긴 말 대신 그저 그의 손등 위로 입술을 묻는다. 그날. 차가운 뒷골목에서 피만 흘리며 무서웠던 이유는 당신. 그저 당신을 보지 못할까봐. 내가 당신 기억에 아픔으로만 남을까봐. 나를 위한 호소를 하는 대신에, 나는 이 공간 속 자그마하게 그의 얘기를 들을 공간을 남겨 놓는다. 내가 궁금하고 그 역시 하고싶을 얘기를 위해.

 

 

  “어떻게, 어떻게 알았어요?”

  “리암.”

  “………….”

  “태양은 어디에나 비춰.”

 

 

  맞아. 내가 열에 달떠 말했지. 당신은 햇빛. 한없이 따듯한 사람. 꿈결같이 맴도는 말에 작게 웃음짓는다. 다만 행복해서.

  그러자 그는 환상처럼 말한다. 그림자마저도 태양빛으로 만들어지는걸.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Andreas Moe - Summers & Winters

  제인은 아무런 말도 덧붙이지 않았다. 내 얘기를 들으려 하지도 않았고, 자신의 얘기를 늘어놓지도 않았다. 무어라 운이라도 띄우려 입을 벙긋거릴 때면 내 입술을 막고 가만히 고개를 저었다. 그리곤 말했다. 아무 말도 하지 마. 그가 무엇을 두려워하는 건지 알 것도 같았지만, 내가 알리려는 것은 그것이 아님에도 나는 별 말 없이 그저 그의 부탁을 들어주었다. 나는 기다릴줄 아는 사람이니까. 그가 언제고 나의 진심을 들을 준비가 된다면 그때 말해도 늦지 않으니까. 이해할 수 있었다. 그의 이름 안에 숨겨진 시간을 알기에 더 그럴 수 있었다.

  모든 게 바뀌었지만, 아무것도 바뀌지 않은듯 굴었다. 우리 둘 모두 그랬다. 제인이 예전처럼 다시 다정히 대해주기 시작했음에도 나는 하렘으로 돌아가지 않았다. 나는 다만 제인의 침대 위에 머물렀다. 낮이든 밤이든 시간을 가리지 않고 제인의 방 안에만 있었다. 검은 옷의 여자나, 내게 일기가 있단걸 알려줬던 그녀도 더이상 마주치지 않게 되었다. 제인은 마치 돌려보내지 않으려는듯 굴었다. 이유를 물으니 애초에 널 그곳에 두고싶지 않았다는 얘기를 했다.

  그래서 그의 침대 위에 자리를 잡은 것이다. 그건 굉장히 오묘한 경험이었다. 그와 함께 밤을 보내고 그가 다시 돌아올 때까지 하루종일 있어본 적이 부지기수였지만 본래 머물던 곳이 있는 것과 없는 것은 천지차이였다. 나는 그의 탁자나 침대 위에서 밥을 먹었고 아이샤도 황제의 방문 앞에서 내 부름을 기다리게 됐다. 상처가 완전히 아물지 않아 목욕은 할 수 없었지만 얌전히 앉아 물수건을 받아내기도 했다.

 

 

  “…아!”

  “아파? 내가 건드렸느냐?”

  “…장난이에요.”

  “뭐…,”

 

 

  그의 손이 나의 뺨을 그러쥔다. 살살 흔들며 시선을 맞춰 웃는 것에 같이 웃음을 돌려준다. 상처가 어느정도 아물자 그는 의사를 물리고 직접 치료를 하기 시작했다. 처음에는 이런 일도 할줄 아냐며 놀란 티를 내었지만, 잊을 때 쯤이면 전장에 나간다는 그의 말에 금세 수긍해버리고야 말았다.

  승전보를 여러 번 울린 사람치곤 몸에 흉터가 없네요. 장난스레 얘기하니 맞아보려고 해도 다 피해가야 말이지, 하고 웃음 섞인 대답이 돌아온다. 그러고보니 우리 처음 만났던 날도 당신은 개선행진을 했었지. 나는 아직도 그의 흑마 위에 앉아서 꽃비를 맞던 것을 생생하게 기억한다. 하염없이 사랑받는 것이야말로 이런 기분이겠구나. 마냥 상상하면서. 나를 향한 박수와 환호가 아니라는걸 알면서도 묘하게 가슴이 뛰었는데.

  황궁으로 돌아온 이후 마음 한 구석에 무어라 정의내릴 수 없는 불안이 자리잡아, 요 며칠간 몇번이고 잠자리를 가지려 애를 썼다. 그렇게 하지 않으면 아무런 증거도 가지지 못하는 처지가 되는 것 같아서. 하지만 제인은 한사코 거부했다. 아침에 멋대로 이불 밑으로 내려가 그의 성기를 입에 물었을 땐 작게 화를 내기까지 했다. 내가 싫어진거냐며 눈물을 그렁그렁 단 채로 물으니 그는 대답 대신 옆구리를 쿡 찔러왔다. 난 당연히 비명을 질렀고.

  몸 섞다가 상처터질 일이 있냐며 의사가 왔을 때 뭐라 설명할 건지 줄줄 읊을 수 있는 거라면 언제든 해도 좋다는 말에 나는 얼굴만 빨개져서 조용히 입을 다물었다.

 

 

  “창고 앞에서 잡혀 죽은 아이 말이야.”

  “………….”

  “네 친구지?”

  “…맞아요.”

  “남쪽 숲으로 가는 조용한 길 너머에 묻으라고 했다. 근처에 냇가도 있으니 심심하진 않을 거야.”

  “…고마워요.”

 

 

  건드리지 말라고 그렇게 말을 해두었는데 그 멍청이들이 기어코 사고를 쳤더구나. 네 친구를 해친 놈들은 다 변방으로 보내버렸으니 용서해다오. 그가 간절한 눈빛으로 말한다. 나는 그저 미소지으며 그의 손을 잡는다. 이름이 뭐였니? 그의 물음에 조용히 대답한다. 샤딘. 그러자 그는 작은 비석을 세워주겠노라 얘기한다.

  참 가슴이 미어질 수밖에 없는 것이다. 그는 너무 착한 사람이었다. 아무리 무섭고 냉정한 이라고 떠들어도 그건 애초에 그를 위한 수식어가 아니었으니 나에게는 쌀 한 톨만큼도 제대로 다가오지 않았다. 사람들은 그저 모르는 거예요. 당신이 얼마나 따듯한지. 당신이 어떻게 이 자리에 있는지, 어떤 시간을 거쳤는지는 조금도 헤아려보지 않고 멋대로 떠들기만 하는 거예요.

  상처 위에 손수 천을 덧대주는 그의 행동에 스스로 하겠노라 고집을 부려보지만 그를 이기기란 쉽지 않다. 나는 하염없이 웃기만 한다. 본 적도 없는 그의 어린시절이 눈 앞에 그려져서. 자꾸만 상상하고 계속해서 기뻐한다. 그의 눈빛 한번에 하염없이 떠올라 과거로 날아간다.

 

  이제 말해줄래요? 날 어떻게 찾았던 거예요? 어떻게 해치지 말라는 말을 했던 거예요. 천의 매듭을 짓는 그에게 새삼스레 묻는다. 알고싶으니까. 그림자마저도 태양빛으로 만들어지는 것이란 사실을 알려주었으니 어떻게 그 추운 뒷골목의 나에게까지 닿았는지 듣고싶으니까.

  떨어진 귀걸이를 주웠어요? 만약 그런 거라면 이젠 돌려주세요. 소근소근, 한없이 가벼운 눈발이 켜켜이 쌓이듯 조심스럽게 다가가니 그는 천천히 고개를 치켜올린다. 시선이 마주하고 나는 다시 미소짓는다. 용기를 내어 그의 이마 위에 입맞춘다. 항상 받던 것처럼.

 

 

  “널 계속 지켜봤어.”

  “………….”

  “네가 있는 골목 앞에 있는 상인들에게 도둑질을 해도 모른척 하라고 했어.”

  “…제인.”

  “웃기지. 황제인걸 숨기고 익명의 후원자를 자처해선 내 마음대로 주무르려고 했거든. 돈을 잔뜩 가져다 주면서 가판대 위에 항상 음식을 올려두라고도 했어. 네가 굶주릴 때면 언제든 손을 뻗어 가져갈 수 있도록.”

  “………….”

  “어느 날은 너무 추워져서 더이상은 무리라고 하기에 창고에서 붙잡힌 도둑들을 황궁 안으로 데려간다는 소문을 퍼트리기 시작했지.”

 

 

  그리고 기다렸어. 네가 오기를. 멍청한 놈들 때문에 다 엉망이 되어버렸지만. 내가 명령한 거라고 생각했을 수도 있겠지. 그런데 정말 아니야. 난 죽이고 싶지 않았어. 너도, 네 친구도 데려오려고 했어. 그는 담담하게 말한다. 그리고 나는 잠시 말을 잃는다. 생각이 멍해지고, 차마 어떤 얘기를 꺼내야 할지 단어 하나조차도 고를 수 없는 바보가 되어버리는 것이다.

 

 

  “그러다 네가 피 흘리며 도망가고있다는 사실을 전해들었어.”

  “제인,”

  “네가 부딪혔던 흑마를 끌고 나왔지. 애써 부정하고 있었는데 그 얘기를 듣지마자 더이상 견딜 수가 없어졌거든.”

 

 

  사실 말도 안 되는데. 다 잊어버렸다고, 조금도 신경쓰지 않는다고 혼자 못을 박아두고 그렇게 행동했으면서. 네가 죽어간다는 얘기를 듣고서야 수긍하다니. 그는 나의 다리 위로 얼굴을 묻으며 탄식같이 중얼거린다. 나약하고싶지 않아서 그 모든 세월을 힘겹게 걸어왔는데. 네가 나를 허무는구나. 가슴을 찌르는 말에 천천히 손을 올려 그의 머리칼을 매만지기 시작한다.

 

 

  “제인 나는,”

  “아냐, 리암.”

  “………….”

  “어떤 말도 하지 마.”

  “하지만….”

  “그게 뭐든 상관없어. 정말이야. 그냥 듣지 않을래.”

  “………….”

  “나는 지금 그냥…이렇게 머무르는 너를 더 오래 사랑해보고싶어….”

 

 

  나는 있는 그대로의 제인을 사랑한다. 그가 하루아침에 정말 변덕을 부려 황궁 사람들의 목을 전부 친다해도 나는 그의 곁에 머물 것이다. 미친 소리라는걸 알지만 흘러가는 마음을 어떻게 막을 수 있을까. 헤아리고 계산하는 일 하나 없이 그저 바라만보고 싶은 것을. 나는 사랑이 무엇인지에 대해 배우지 못했지만 만약 그 짧은 단어에 정의를 내릴 수 있다면 그건 분명 그를 품는 내 마음이라고 할 수 있었다. 감히 그렇게 자신할 수 있었다.

  그래서 나는 시간이 느리게 흘러가는 것에 조금도 두려워하지 않는다. 지금껏 우리 사이를 맴돈 것은 나의 얘기 뿐이었으니, 이젠 나도 당신의 얘기를 들으며 한없이 기다려줄 준비가 되었기에.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  제인에게 부탁해 제대로 조각에 취미를 붙이게되었다. 제인이 들여다보던 서류가 가득하던 탁자 위는 조각도와 발사나무 따위로 채워졌고, 낮이면 나무찌꺼기가 날려 추운 날씨가 무색하게 몇번이고 환기를 해야 했다. 아이샤는 이러다 감기걸린다며 계속해서 말렸지만 난 말을 듣지 않았다. 너무 재밌어서. 도둑질같은 비참한 짓 말고도 잘하는걸 찾았다는 게 마냥 좋아서.

  이제 와서 안 사실이지만, 제인은 그림도 잘 그렸다. 배워본 적이 없어 그림을 그릴줄 몰라 제대로 하는 것이 쉽지 않다고 했더니 그는 다듬지 않은 나무 위로 조각할 모양을 그려주기 시작했다. 도대체 못하는게 뭐냐며 작은 질투가 섞인 한탄도 뱉어봤지만 내가 어떻게 할 수 있는 일은 없었다. 그저 잠들기 전에 의식처럼 되어버린 이 사소함을 즐길 뿐이었다.

 

 

  “강아지?”

  “네, 강아지요.”

  “왜?”

  “외롭지 않게?”

  “…키우고 싶어?”

  “뭐든 키우고 싶어요!”

 

 

  그의 품을 등지고 앉아 이불을 만지작거리며 재잘거린다. 강아지를 조각하고 싶어서 주먹만한 나무 조각을 가져와 부탁하니 제인은 짐짓 놀란 체를 한다. 하지만 사실인걸. 제인의 방은 따듯하고 행복한 곳이었지만, 하루종일 혼자 있기 좋은 곳은 되지 못했다. 게다가 밖은 얼음이 얼고 매서운 바람이 부니 산책조차 나갈 수가 없어서, 더 답답한 기분이 들었다.

  사실 부탁을 하려 부러 말을 꺼낸 것도 있었다. 어차피 똑같은 말이란걸 아는데도 밑도 끝도 없이 그저 강아지를 키우고 싶다 하는 것은 왜인지 마음에 걸려 이런 식으로 애둘러 티를 내는 것이다. 제인은 손 안에 든 나무를 몇번 만지작거리더니 작은 목탄을 들고 천천히 모양을 잡아나간다. 털이 긴 아이로 해주세요. 부탁하니 가만 고개를 끄덕인다.

  그의 손가락 끝에 까만 목탄자국이 남는 것을 흐뭇하게 쳐다보면서, 두근거리는 심장 소리가 들리는 가슴 위로 가만 귀를 대어본다. 

 

  나는 평생을 살며 바다의 언저리도 본 적이 없지만, 그가 울리는 심장의 고동소리를 들을 때면 사람들이 떠드는 파도와 바다의 존재에 대해 실감한다. 언젠가 훔쳤던 커다란 소라에 귀를 대고 들었던 잊지 못할 흔적을. 끝없이 펼쳐져있다는 황금빛 모래사장과 눈이 부실 정도로 맑은 물부터 끝을 알 수 없는 짙은 심연이 흐른다는 그곳을.

  절대 헛된 생각을 하는 게 아니다. 제인은 실로 세상의 전부다. 태양이기도 하고, 바다이기도 하면서, 함께 빛나는 살결의 빛을 볼 때면 넘실거리는 땅을 떠올리게 된다. 그의 눈동자에는 밤하늘과 별이 있다. 향기로 장미를 흘리면서 몸짓으로 새의 날갯짓을 흉내낸다.

 

 

  “제인.”

  “응?”

  “자유 도시에 대해서 들어봤어요?”

  “협곡 너머에 있는 것?”

  “거기 사람들은 신을 믿는대요.”

 

 

  당신을 보면 그 사람들을 이해해요. 끝으로 나가는 말은 밖을 떠돌지 못하고 혀 끝에서 맴돌다 사라진다. 그림을 그리느라 잔뜩 집중한 얼굴을 웃으며 한번 쳐다보고, 시선을 내려 다시 품 안으로 파고든다.

  이불 밑으로 얽힌 다리를 움직이니 그는 낮게 웃는다. 어쩔 수 없어. 그의 밑에서 마음껏 소리지르며 울고 싶은걸. 옆구리와 다리를 스친 상처가 날이 갈 수록 원망스러워진다. 당신 나에게 너무 많은걸 알려줬어요! 억울함에 투정을 부리고 싶어진다. 아직 채 아물지 못한 상처를 달고 하기엔 심히 겁없는 소리였지만, 이젠 꿈에 나올 지경이니까. 그의 뜨거운 손으로 내 배를 어루만지는 것부터, 귓가에 불어넣는 숨까지.

  괜한 심술에 나무를 매만지는 그의 손을 멈추고 몸을 올려 입맞춘다. 매달리듯 어깨를 잡다 한껏 뒷목을 껴안는다. 낮은 웃음소리가 건너오는 것이 살살 감각을 간지럽힌다. 제인의 왼손에 들려있던 나무가 바닥으로 굴러떨어지고, 나는 등 뒤를 감싸는 손길에 의지한다. 그의 손만큼이나, 입술 역시 뜨겁다. 한여름 태양빛처럼. 붉은빛으로 맞닥뜨려 영원처럼 머무른다. 겁이 많은 인생을 살았지만 당신 앞에선 두려울 게 없어진다고. 그렇게 말해주고 싶었다.

 

 

  “맙소사, 리암.”

  “상처…이제 괜찮은 거 같은데….”

  “…안 돼.”

  “…진짜 너무해.”

 

 

  뜨겁게 혀를 섞다 토라져 등을 돌린다. 제인이 급하게 붙잡아 오지만 대꾸해주지 않는다. 그렇게 걱정되면 아주 두고두고 참아보라지. 유치한 마음을 꽁꽁 뭉치며 이불을 덮어쓴다. 하렘에 내 자리가 있었다면 돌아가겠다 성을 냈을 텐데 그럴 처지도 되지 못해 그저 침대 끝으로 멀어져 몸을 모로 뉘였다. 그의 팔이 느껴졌지만 애써 모른척했다.

 

 

  “나중 가서 그만 하라고 울지나 마라.”

  “나중이 있기는 한 거죠?”

 

 

  괜히 비꼬며 툭 뱉으니 그는 잔잔한 웃음과 함께 대답한다. 그럼. 그리고 그의 대답에 맞춰 나의 귀 끝도 달아오른다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  꿈도 꾸지 않고 푹 잠에 들었는데, 날벼락같은 소음과 함께 뒤쫓기듯 깨어났다. 어떻게 생각해봐도 아기 울음소리였다. 갑작스런 움직임에 상처가 아려오는 것도 느끼지 못하고 급한 동작으로 침대 바깥에 뛰쳐나오니 품 안으로 무게가 있는 것이 단숨에 들어왔다. 굳이 내려다보지 않아도 무엇인지 알 수 있었다. 울음소리가 귀를 떼어놓을듯 더 크게 다가왔으니까. 바르작거리는 움직임이나, 분 냄새같은 것도. 떠지지 않는 눈을 억지로 꿈벅이며 고개만 절레절레 저으니 이번엔 제인의 웃음이 들려온다. 이게 무슨 일이야? 뭐하는 거야? 당황하며 본능적으로 팔을 움직여 아이를 어르니 외려 내가 놀랄 정도로 순식간에 조용해진다.

 

 

  “이, 이게 뭐…,”

  “뭐든 키우고 싶다고 하지 않았느냐? 털이 긴 아이가 좋다 했었지. 여자 아이들은 보통 머리를 기르니까.”

  “뭐, 제인…!”

  “아이 이름을 아직도 정하지 못했으니 네가 정하면 되겠구나.”

 

 

  놀라 뒷걸음질치니 제인은 두 걸음 다가와 고개를 숙여 아이의 작은 손을 잡고 가볍게 흔든다. 활짝 웃으면서, 누가 보아도 아버지같은 모습으로. 들은 것이 없음에도 눈치챌 수 있었다. 죽은 황후의 딸이라는걸. 혼자가 된 아이라고 했었지. 기억 안에 숨어있던 것이 불쑥 튀어나온다.

 

 

  “인사해, 아가. 엄마야.”

  “제인, 이게 도대체 무슨 일이에요 난, 난 못해요…!”

  “어찌 못해? 네 품에 안기자마자 울음을 그치는걸 보아하니 네가 마음에 든 듯 싶은데.”

  “아니, 어떻게 아이를,”

  “쉬지 않고 울어만대서 골머리를 앓는 이들이 한두 명이 아니니 네가 사랑해주거라.”

 

 

  이마 위로 가벼운 입맞춤이 닿았다 사라진다. 멍한 표정으로 버티고 서있는 나를 뒤로 하고 그는 미련 없이 방을 나선다. 폭탄같은 아침이었다. 태양이 터져도 이렇게 당혹스럽지는 않을 것이다. 가만히 자리를 지키고있던 아이샤가 다가와 호들갑을 떨기 시작했지만 현실감이 제대로 들지 않았다. 그래. 제인에게 분명 뭐든 키우고 싶다 말했었지. 그런데 그게 아이일줄 누가 알았겠냐는 말이야. 아이들을 먹이는 일을 해보긴 했어도 아무리 작아봤자 내 허리춤에 오는 나이였다. 과장을 조금 보태 갓난 아이는 평생 살며 본 적이 손에 꼽았다.

  시선을 내려 품 안에 안긴 아이를 빤히 바라본다. 대번에 눈이 마주친다. 아이의 눈동자도, 머리카락도 전부 새까만 흑색이었다. 제인과 똑같이. 커다란 눈과 작은 입술도. 마음이 찌르르 간지러울 정도로 물든 장미빛 뺨까지. 그를 아주 많이 닮은 얼굴이었다.

 

 

  “…언제. 언제 태어났다고?”

  “그날이요? 아, 눈이 많이 내리던 겨울 밤이었어요!”

  “겨울 밤….”

 

 

  그건 불가항력적이었다. 나는 속수무책으로 새로운 사랑에 빠진다. 천천히 걸음을 옮겨 침대 위로 향한다. 엉망인 이불과 베개 위로 한없이 작기만한 아이를 눕히며 부드러운 뺨을 쓰다듬는다. 모르는 새에 입가엔 미소가 걸려져있었다. 제인도 알았을 것이다. 내가 거부하지 못하리란걸. 어떻게 그의 얼굴을 한 아이를 모른척 할 수 있을까.

  가볍게 코를 맞대며 속삭인다. 나는 리암이야.

 

 

  “안녕, 라일라.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : The Civil Wars - D'Arline

  정신 없는 나날들이 계속 됐다. 갑자기 아이를 떠맏게 되었으니 당연한 일이었다. 제인이 도움을 받으라며 라일라의 유모와 시종들 몇 명을 보내주었지만 정말이지 전혀, 아주 조금도 소용이 없었다. 아이는 내 품을 벗어나기만 하면 자지러지듯이 울음을 터뜨렸다. 그래 정말 마치 내가 낳은 것마냥. 난 그 애를 열 달이 걸려 품지도 않았고, 직접 젖을 먹일 수도 없는 사람인데도. 덕분에 나는 한시도 아이의 곁을 떠날 수 없게 되었다.

  조각 연습은 바로 없던 일이 되었다. 제인이 북쪽 지방에서 공물로 들어왔다는 소나무를 한가득 가져다 줬음에도 불구하고 도무지 조각도를 잡을 시간이 나질 않아 구석에서 먼지만 덮어쓰게 되었다. 사실 하고 싶어도 할 수가 없었다. 그저 라일라만 돌봤다. 품 안에 안고 어르며 몇번이고 방 안을 돌기도 했고, 손에 잡히는 물건들을 눈 앞에 들이밀어 설명해주면서 아이가 웃는 것에 함께 웃어주기도 했다. 나 역시 모든 것이 새로웠다. 아이를 돌보게 될 거라고는 꿈에도 생각해보지 못했으니까. 걱정하던 것과는 달리 생각보다 적성에 맞아 다행이었지만, 도대체 어디서 이런 발상이 나왔는지 제인의 생각이 궁금해졌다.

 

  아이는 종종 침대 가운데를 차지했다. 고단한 하루를 보낸 날이면 나는 제인이 돌아오기도 전에 라일라를 옆에 두고 누워 잠들었고, 그런 날일 땐 일을 모두 끝마치고 밤이 되어서야 돌아온 그가 손수 아이를 옮기는 일을 대신 했다. 그는 어떤 때에는 전혀 눈치도 채지 못하게 조심스레 행동했고, 또 어떤 때에는 괜히 차가운 손을 나의 살갗 위에 대어 깨우는 심술을 부리기도 했다.

 

 

  “…리암.”

  “네, 듣고있어요.”

  “이제 나는 뒷전인 거야?”

 

 

  아이의 배를 간지럽히다 말고 고개를 올려 목소리가 들린 곳으로 시선을 향한다. 제인이 못마땅한 표정으로 나를 보고있었다. 몇 시간 전 그가 돌아온 이후에도 시선 한번을 제대로 주지 않고 라일라만을 붙잡고 있으니 기어코 감정이 상한 것이다. 얼굴만 봐도 알 수 있었다. 나한테는 신경도 쓰지 않는 거냐며 잔뜩 샘이 난 얼굴이었으니까. 지금 질투하는 거예요? 아기한테? 미소를 띄우며 헛웃음을 뱉으니 그는 별안간 아이샤를 부른다.

  당장 아이를 데리고 나가라는 한 마디에 제인의 팔을 급하게 붙잡는다. 진짜 이러기야? 황당한 표정으로 그의 몸을 흔드니 그는 고아하고 위압적인 눈빛을 돌려준다. 어여쁜 딸이 심히 눈치가 없어 우리 시간을 방해하는데 이렇게라도 해야지 어쩌나. 뻔뻔한 한 마디에 기실 웃음이 나온다. 이런 상황에 전혀. 전혀 어울리지 않는 대처였다. 내 앞에선 있는 그대로 있어달라 말했더니, 그는 이렇게 종종 아이같은 면모를 보인다. 그게 마냥 웃기기도 하고 때로는 기가 차서. 기분좋은 헷갈림에 시달리고 있는 것이다.

 

  아이샤는 잠깐 눈치를 보다가 괜찮다는 내 눈짓에 정말 라일라를 데리고 나가버렸다. 아이는 근래 내가 함께 있지 않아도 울지 않는 법을 배우는 중이다. 내 품을 떠나가기 전에 볼이며 이마에 입을 몇번이고 맞춰주고는 잘 자라는 속삭임도 덧붙여준다.

  아이와 함께 있을 때면 충만함을 느낀다. 그건 거짓말이 아니다. 나는 매일 더 많이 새로운 것들을 배우고 아이의 삶에 많은 처음으로 존재한다. 그것이 내 마음을 따듯하게 했다. 나도 누군가에겐 없어선 안 되는 존재라는 사실이 실감이 나서. 단지 제인의 곁 뿐만이 아니라, 라일라에게 있어서도.

 

  몸을 돌려 뒤를 보니 다짜고짜 다가오는 입술에 그대로 넘어가버린다. 자꾸만 웃음소리가 새어나간다. 그가 이를 악물고 덤벼든다는 것이 느껴지는데도 그저 재밌고 웃겼다. 몸이 달아 달려들었던 지난 밤을 매몰차게 거절당했던 것에 대한 작은 복수같아서 더 기분이 좋았다. 그러게, 내가 이럴줄 알았어. 그러니까 내 부탁 좀 들어주지. 그거 한번이 그렇게 어려워서! 그러다 후회한다고 몇번을 경고했던걸 여유로운 웃음으로 넘겨버리더니, 이렇게 다 돌려받으라지.

  계절은 여전히 겨울을 타고 흐른다. 살갗이 에일듯한 추위는 지나갔지만 아직 얼음이 어는 날씨였다. 낮이면 라일라를 데리고 나가 고드름 따위를 구경했으니까. 하지만 제인의 방 안은 여름마냥 뜨겁다. 가끔은 더워 땀을 흘릴 정도로. 어차피 황제의 방 안으로 타인이 들어와봤자 라일라의 유모나 아이샤였으므로 나는 지금껏 쭉 계절이 무색하게 얇은 침의 하나만을 걸치고 살아왔다. 그리고 그는 딱 이런 상황 속에서 능숙하고 재빠르게 나의 옷을 벗겨 넘긴다.

 

 

  “아….”

 

 

  가슴으로 쏟아지는 숨에 그의 머리칼을 그러쥔다. 다리 사이를 파고든 단단한 몸 위로 가볍게 다리를 걸치며 남은 팔로는 뒷목을 감싼다. 웃기지만, 황궁으로 돌아온 뒤 처음 갖는 잠자리였다. 도대체 그놈의 상처가 뭐라고 이렇게 주구장창 미뤄왔는지는 모르겠다만, 또 막상 닥치니 부끄러움을 금할 길이 없다.

  제인은 늘 적극적인 편이다. 함께 커다란 욕탕에서 몸을 씻으며 해본 적도 있고, 민망하지만 바깥에서 산책을 하다가 사람들을 다 물리고 몸을 섞어본 적도 있다. 어디가서 절대 말하지 못하는 일인데도 사실 모두가 알고 있는 일들인지라 나는 종종 그런 날의 기억을 떠올리면 혼자 달아오른 얼굴을 식히느라 진땀을 빼야 했다.

 

 

  “읏…!”

  “내가 말했었지, 리암.”

  “제인, 흐….”

  “나중 가서 울지나 말라고.”

 

 

  상처를 덮고있던 붕대와 천을 벗긴지 꽤 되었다. 진한 분홍빛으로 선명하게 자국이 남은 그 위에, 제인은 몇번이고 입을 맞춘다. 하지 말라며 몸을 비틀어 보지만 그는 단단한 손으로 내 허리를 부여잡고 절대 놔주지 않는다. 허벅지 안쪽의 여린 살이나 장골 어딘가를 훑으며 희롱하는 것에 몸만 벌벌 떤다. 벌써부터 머리가 새하얘지는 것 같았다.

  그렇게 좋아? 묻는 것에 급하게 고개만 끄덕인다. 찌릿한 느낌이 척추를 타고 머리 끝까지 올라온다. 손을 뻗어 그의 등을 더듬는다. 입맞춰주세요. 간절하게 속삭이니 금세 입술이 닿는다. 놓치지 않겠다는듯 그를 한껏 껴안으며 끌어당긴다. 다 풀어 헤쳐져 어깨선 너머로 흘러내린 옷이 거슬려 벗어내리려는 것을, 그는 손짓 한 번으로 막는다. 입고있어. 커다란 손이 성기를 잡아오는 것에 대답도 하지 못하고 입을 벌리며 고개를 젖힌다.

  목덜미로 뜨거운 호흡이 닿는다. 진저리치듯 신음하며 몸을 굳히니 웃음도 들려온다. 그는 잠시 몸을 비켜 협탁 위에 올려져있던 향유 한 병을 들고 와 아낌없이 쏟아붓는다. 달아오른 곳으로 후두둑, 기름이 쏟아지는 느낌에 입술을 깨문다. 그의 손이 내려가 회음부를 문지르는 것에 얌전히 다리를 벌린다.

 

  너무 오랜만에 하는 관계여서일까? 그를 받아내는 것이 심히 벅차게 다가왔다. 한참 시간을 두고 손가락을 놀려 입구를 넓혀놓았는데도 지나치게 빠듯해 그도 나도 한껏 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 힘을 빼라는 속삭임이 들려왔지만, 내 의지대로 조절이 되지 않았다. 그렇게 매달리던 모습은 다 어디로 가고 아픔에 신음하고 있으니 그는 더욱 조심스럽게 움직인다.

  움직임 한 번에 더운 숨 한 번을 토해낸다. 어느새 땀방울이 방울져 맺히고, 잔뜩 깨문 입술은 완전한 붉은빛에 물들어버린다. 어쩌면 좋지. 너무 좋아서. 무어라 말도 하지 못하고 그저 앓기만 한다. 천천히 몸을 뉘이며 그를 끌어당긴다. 침의마저 향유와 체액에 잔뜩 젖어 질척하게 달라붙고있었다. 나는 계속해서, 자꾸만 물들어 간다. 어느 빛으로도 빛나본 적 없는 사소한 존재가 내리쬐는 태양빛에 기꺼이 황금을 흉내내는 것이다.

  때때로 많은 말이 필요하지 않은 시간이 있다. 나는 제인과 함께 있을 때면 침묵 속의 향연을 알아간다. 구태여 언어를 통하지 않아도 눈짓 한번으로, 얕은 손짓으로, 충분히 사랑을 전하는 일 같은 것. 너무나 새로워 감히 표현조차 할 수 없는 것. 마치 어렸던 내가 소라 껍질의 파도 소리를 처음 들었을 때처럼.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  얼음이 조금씩 녹으면서, 제인은 남쪽 숲으로 가는 작은 여행을 계획하기 시작했다. 여행을 간다는 것은 지극히 낯선 일이라 무엇을 위해 가냐 물었을 때, 그는 가족 여행이라는 꽤 명료한 답을 내놓았다. 너, 나. 그리고 라일라. 셋이 가는 거야. 잔잔한 미소와 함께 말하는 것에 나 역시 두근거리는 마음으로 웃음을 돌려주었다.

  물론 제인에게 있어서 그의 피를 이어받은 아이는 라일라 혼자가 아니다. 내게 제인의 일기를 알려줬던 여자에게서 아들이 하나 있었고, 그 외에도 아들만 두 명이 더 있었다. 본래 모두 별 탈 없이 자라났다면 여덟 명이었어야 하지만 검은 옷 그녀의 딸을 포함해 네 명의 아이들이 채 자라기도 전에 병으로 눈을 감았다고 한다. 제인은 꽤나 덤덤하게 얘기했다. 놀라 말을 잃고는 우왕좌왕 행동한 것은 오히려 나였다. 라일라가 너무 오랜만에 태어난 딸이라 더 예뻐하는 거라고.

  다른 아이들은 사랑해주지 않는 거예요? 걱정이 뚝뚝 묻어나오는 목소리로 물으니 그는 황당하다는 얼굴로 아무리 못해도 주에 한 번은 꼭 얼굴을 보러 간다는 얘기를 하며 나를 안심시켰다. 좋은 아버지네요. 배시시 웃으며 말하는 내게 예의 그 낮은 웃음소리를 돌려주면서.

 

 

  “숲에는 한 번도 가본 적 없어요. 아니, 사실 수도 바깥으로 나가본 적이 없어요.”

  “틀림없이 좋아할 거야. 정말 아름답거든.”

  “난 바다에도 가보고 싶고, 평야에 누워 쏟아질듯한 별들이 가득찬 밤하늘도 보고 싶어요. 깎아지른 절벽이나 끝이 안 보이는 산 같은 것도. 전부 다.”

  “그래. 차근차근 가 보자.”

  “같이 가줄 거예요…?”

  “…당연한 얘기를 하는구나.”

 

 

  숲에 있는 나무들은 정말 나보다 열 배는 넘게 큰가요? 정말 별들로 그림을 만들 수 있어요? 그럼 당신이 제일 좋아하는 그림은 뭐예요? 폭포의 소리는 천둥과 얼마나 비슷한가요? 정말 맨 발로 모래사장을 밟아도 괜찮은 거예요?

  마구 튀어나가는 질문을 감추지 않고 쏟아내니 그는 마냥 미소짓는다. 때마침 아이샤가 라일라를 데리고 들어오고, 나는 아이를 받아 빙글빙글 돌며 즐거움에 잔뜩 목소리를 높인다. 들었어, 아가야? 우리 여행간대! 맑은 물처럼 터져나오는 아이의 웃음소리에 한껏 따라 웃는다. 그리고 동시에 헷갈렸다. 내가 이렇게 행복해도 되는 사람인가.

  여전히 꿈을 꾼다. 사실 이건 모두 거짓말이고, 눈을 뜨면 더러운 뒷골목에 피 흘리며 쓰러져 있는 내 모습이 현실인 것으로 나오는 꿈을. 깨어나보니 제인의 사랑도 라일라의 웃음도 다 환상이었던 거라고. 그럴 때면 식은땀을 흘리며 깨어나지만, 아직은 제인에게 그런 모습을 들키지 않았다. 그렇다고 해서 애써 표를 내지도 않았다. 혼자서 강해지는 연습을 하고 싶었으니까. 이런 악몽쯤이야 아무 것도 아닌 거라고. 

  불안함은 언젠가 사라질 것이라는걸, 나는 안다. 단순히 그에게서 더 많은 사랑을 받는 것이 아닌 내가 더 많이 사랑하는 것이 가장 좋은 해결책이라는 것도. 내 삶은 내내 비참했지만, 이젠 그런 길을 걷고 싶지 않다. 더이상 스스로를 비극 안에 붙잡아 작아지고 싶지도 않기에.

  “라일라는 정말 제인을 많이 닮은 것 같아요.”

  “너도 많이 닮았어, 리암.”

  “맙소사 폐하, 아첨이 너무 과하신 거 아니에요?”

  “아니야. 정말이야.”

  “………….”

  “널 닮았어. 웃는 게 특히 닮았지. 눈을 깜빡이는 것부터, 입꼬리가 올라가는 것도.”

  우리 딸이잖아. 순간 일렁이는 감정에 아이를 강하게 껴안는다. 금세 사라져버린 저 한 마디가 뭐라고. 가슴이 거세게 뛴다. 그는 이런 식으로 몇번이고, 내게 돌아올 곳이 있다는 것을 상기시켜준다. 아주 예기치 않게.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Novo Amor - Carry You

  여행을 가는 것은 특별한 일이다. 가까운 곳을 가든, 먼 곳으로 떠나든 언제나. 여행에 취미를 붙일만한 인생을 살아오지는 알았지만 낯선 곳에 대한 동경은 늘 마음 속에서 꿈틀거리고 있었다. 그래서 나무가 울창하게 우거져 한낮에 그 땅을 밟아도 햇빛을 볼 수 없는 숲이나, 수평선으로 이어지는 순풍 부는 바다를 사랑해왔다. 그것이 지친 마음을 이끄는 단 하나의 지름길이라고 생각했었으니까.

  그러나 삶은 늘 변하는 것이라, 나는 어느새 다른 보금자리를 찾는다. 아주 새롭고 따듯해 감히 말로써 설명할 수 없는 곳으로. 지금껏 읽어왔던 모든 책들과 현명한 사람들의 이야기에서도 들어본 적 없는 그런.

  나는 앞으로 나아가는데 익숙한 사람이다. 치열하게 살아왔고 손에 잡히는대로 그저 쟁취하는 것에 빠져 뒤도 돌아보지 못하고 살아왔다. 그 세월은 결코 빈 말으로도 좋다 말할 수는 없지만 그래도 나는 이제 과거를 받아들이는 방법을 배웠기에. 깊은 상자 속에 넣어두고 누구도 보지 못하게 묶어 숨기는 짓같은 것은 하지 않는다. 있는 그대로 존재한다는건 생각보다 좋은 것이라서.

 

  머무르는 까닭을 찾는 일은 쉽지 않다. 나는 그걸 애써 부정하지 않는다. 그건 아주 어려운 일이다. 언젠가 누가 이것에 대해 묻는다면 나는 늘 똑같은 답을 돌려줄 것이다. 치열하게 매달리고 처절하게 고민하며 찾으라고. 나 역시 그렇게 배웠으니까.

  나는 나로 남아있을 시간이 필요해. 너에게 그렇게 말하곤 했다. 다른 어떤 말도, 수식어도 필요 없어. 나는 그저 네 곁에서 나로 남고 싶어. 그럼 너는 언제나 따스한 미소를 돌려줬지. 내게 있어 여행 역시 그런 의미다. 나는 그러한 까닭에 떠나는 것이다. 날 부르는 수많은 이름과 나를 향해 뻗는 셀 수 없는 손들을 피해. 해가 바뀔 때면 늘 떠났다. 벽에 지도를 걸어두고 지칼을 던져 행선지를 정했다. 복잡해진 머리를 비우고 조금이나마 나를 되찾으려고.

  그러나 이번엔 혼자가 아니다. 떠날 곳도 대번에 정했다. 그건 아주 사소하지만 동시에 엄청난 변화이기도 했다. 너와, 틀림없이 우리를 닮은 아이.

 

 

  “신발. 신발 벗어도 돼요?”

  “리암. 아무도 널 멈추지 않아. 하고 싶은대로 해.”

 

 

  그래서 새하얀 발바닥으로 풀밭을 뛰어다니는 네가. 품 안에는 아이를 안고, 머리카락은 한껏 부드럽게 나풀거리며. 두 명의 웃음이 들리는 것을 가만 듣고 있을 수 있다는 특권은. 춥지 않은 바람이 부는 것을 온 몸으로 맞으면서 벌써 땅 밑에서 진동하는 이른 봄내음을 알아채는 것.

  천천히 걸음을 옮기며 너의 뒤를 쫓는다. 무거운 정복이나 화려한 장신구같은 거추장스러움은 애초에 함께 가져오지도 않았다. 남쪽에는 눈이 내리지 않지만, 네가 입은 백색의 옷으로 그 아름다움을 대신한다. 여행을 간다는 말에 참 많은 소원들을 늘어놓았었지. 열 배는 큰 나무들이야 지금 이렇게 보여줬다만 앞으로 갈 길이 멀었다. 네가 보고 싶다 했던 것들이 뭐였더라. 별이 쏟아지는 평야와 감히 가까이 다가가기조차 겁나는 높은 절벽. 그리고 바다와 별자리들. 폭포. 파도에 부서지는 황금빛 모래. 백색으로 빛나는 것들도 있다는걸 들으면 넌 틀림없이 놀라겠지.

 

  제인! 높이 허공을 가로지르는 이름에 고개를 들어 너를 본다. 그래. 나는 네가 불러주는 내 이름이 좋아. 아주 오랜 시간이 지나고 우리를 둘러싼 모든 것이 바뀌어도 내 이름을 부르는 네 목소리만큼은 간직할 거야. 

  어서 오라며 팔랑이는 손짓에 한껏 웃으며 다가간다. 할 일이 많았다. 함께 숲길을 걸어야 했고, 꽃을 엮는 방법 따위도 알려주고 싶으니까.

 

 

  “생각을 해봤는데, 우리 내기 하나 해요.”

  “내기? 무슨 내기?”

  “라일라가 누구 이름을 먼저 부르는지!”

  “리암. 그건 누가 이길지 너무 뻔하잖아.”

  “그러니까 지기 싫으면 제인도 라일라 좀 자주 봐줘요. 그럼 되는데?”

  “내가 안기만 하면 우는걸 나보고 어쩌란 말이냐, 응?”

  “변명이에요!”

 

 

  가슴팍을 한 번 때리고 저 멀리 달아나는 것에 헛웃음을 흘린다. 아이를 높게 치켜들며 뛰는 것에 괜히 조심하라 소리를 높인다. 네가 이렇게 좋아하는걸 보니 너의 미소를 위해서라도 자주 떠나야겠는걸. 자라오며 나랏일에 손을 놓았던 무능한 황제들에 대한 얘기를 들었지만, 한심하기 짝이 없다며 실컷 무시를 했었는데. 까딱하면 내가 그들 꼴이 나게 생겼다.

  햇빛은 찬란하게 빛난다. 바람의 결을 따라 넘실거리는 풀밭 위로 파도가 부서지듯 쏟아진다. 옷의 소매며 머리카락같은 것들이 자꾸만 날리고 나는 어쩔줄을 모르며 너만 바라본다. 숲으로 오기 전 오솔길에 잠시 멈춰 데려다주었던 너의 친구 앞에서, 너는 한참을 혼자 가만히 서 눈물만 뚝뚝 흘렸더랜다. 우습고 이기적인 생각이었지만 감히 위로하겠다 다가가지 못하는 그 잠깐의 시간조차 아까웠다. 나는 네 곁에 머물러야하는 사람이기에. 그게 언제든, 어디든.

  너와 함께라면 나는 끝이 뻔히 보이는 승자가 정해진 내기라도 기꺼이 응할 생각이 있다. 라일라는 분명 너의 이름을 먼저 부를 테고 그럼 나는 꼼짝없이 너에게 진 사람이 되겠지. 왕관을 쓰고 살아오며 무슨 일이 있어도 다른 이에게 져서는 안 된다는 말을 귀가 아릴 정도로 들어왔는데, 너라면 나는 무엇이라도 기꺼이 무릎 꿇을 준비가 되어있다. 정말 그럴 자신이 있다.

 

  이긴 사람은 무엇을 갖는 것이냐? 가벼운 뜀박질로 따라잡아 옆에 붙어 물으니 너는 망설임 없이 대답한다. 당연히 소원을 들어줘야죠! 낭랑하게 퍼지는 목소리에 나는 그러마, 하고 고개만 끄덕인다. 벌써부터 생각한다. 너는 무슨 소원을 빌까. 가만 따지고 보노라면 지금부터라도 아이를 붙잡고 다니며 내기에서 이기는 것도 그리 나쁜 방법은 아니었지만, 그래도 나는 네 소원을 들어주고 싶다. 내 것이야 다시 언제든 말할 수 있으니 너에게 기회를 주고싶은 것이다. 떨리는 마음으로 기대에 차 고민할 수 있는 기분을 선사하고 싶어서.

  간단한 말로 이어지는 감정은 마음 바깥에서 여물어 소리 없이 품 안으로 떨어져내린다. 나는 파동을 느끼고, 너를 떠올린다.

  내게는 절대 그러지 않으리라 다짐한 것들이 많이 존재한다. 내 아이들을 절대 외롭게 두지 않을 것. 그녀를 결코 수도 안으로 들어오게 하지 말 것. 누구든 함부로 사랑하지 않을 것. 셀 수도 없이 늘어진 규칙들 중에서 너는 단 하나의 가능성으로 머무른다. 너는 사랑할 수밖에 없는 사람이니까. 그렇게 태어났으니까.

 

 

  “이기면 무슨 소원을 빌려고?”

  “하루 종일 나랑 같이 있는 거예요. 일도 하지 말고, 바깥으로 나가지도 말고. 나랑만.”

  “…그거야 어렵지 않지.”

  “벌써부터 할 생각 하면 안 돼요! 소원으로 빌었을 때만 그렇게 해야해요!”

 

 

  문득 나의 낮잠을 걱정하던 네가 떠오른다. 밤새 시달려 눈도 제대로 뜨지 못하면서 내게 일이 많지 않냐 물었던 네가. 그 말이 어찌나 웃겼던지 소리도 크게 내지 못하고 한참을 웃었더랬지. 감히 어느 누가 그런 소리를 하겠어. 막 개선행진을 하고 돌아온 황제에게 다짜고짜 새벽부터 일을 해야하지 않겠냐는 이가 어디 있냐는 말이야.

  그래. 생각해보면 너는 처음부터 특별했다. 빵이 가득 든 자루를 들고 내 흑마에 부딪혔던 것이나, 한없이 소심하게 굴던 모습들도. 네 미소에 푹 빠진터라 한참 말도 안 되는 것들을 요구해도 전부 들어주었을텐데 너는 그런 것에 대해선 입도 벙긋하지 않았다. 괜히 아쉬워 선물을 엮어 끊임없이 보냈던 것은 오히려 나였으니.

  나는 네가 아찔한 거짓말이어도 좋고, 으레 자유 도시에서 떠들듯 나를 망치기 위해 지옥에서 올라온 사자라 해도 사랑할 것이다. 차디찬 날 너를 내보내고 얼마나 많은 괴로움에 시달렸던지. 자꾸만 꿈에 나와 나를 괴롭히기에 사람을 보냈던 것인데. 네 이름의 반이 되어버린 거리로. 삐뚤어진 방식으로 끝까지 사랑하려고.

 

  숲의 입구를 뒤에 두고 너의 등을 껴안는다. 네 어깨 위로 얼굴을 묻고 깊게 숨을 들이쉰다. 나와 같은 향이 난다. 여름의 장미향. 한때 백합이 어울린다 생각해보았지만, 따져볼수록 너는 흰색의 장미다. 바라만 보아도 눈이 부시는.

  귀걸이가 빈 너의 이수는 작은 흉터와 함께 다른 장신구를 들이미는 일 없이 그대로 남았다. 다시 뚫겠다는 것을 말린 것이 나였지.

  시간은 잠시 멈춘다. 모든 존재가 그대로 숨을 죽이고 순간에 스친다. 그리고 그 영원같은 찰나에, 나는 네 곁에 머문다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  겨울이 전부 가기 전에 나는 그녀가 죽었다는 소식을 전해들었다. 스스로 목숨을 끊었다고 하는 것에, 구태여 그 방식이 어떠했는지는 듣지 않았다. 그렇게 하고 싶지도 않았다. 차라리 그게 훨씬 옳은 일이라고 생각했다. 다른 곳으로 말을 전하지도 않았다. 그냥 조용히 흔적을 지우고 싶어서. 나는 그녀의 장례도 치르지 않았고 그저 시체가 어떻게나마 묻힐 수 있게 익명을 통해 그녀가 머물렀던 마을로 약간의 돈을 보냈다.

  너에겐 얘기하지 않았다. 어쩌면 이미 알고있을지도 모른다고 생각했으니까. 그저 우린 서로를 애써 모른척하며 지금을 지키고 있는 거라고. 깜빡 낮잠에 빠져들듯 그렇게. 나는 매양 마음을 주는 일에 두려움이 많은지라, 아직 제대로 마주할 준비가 되지 않아서.

  그러나 애석하게도 나는 술을 좋아하는 사람이었고 때때로 그건 많은 일을 가능하게 했다. 이를테면 지금처럼 적당히 취해 너의 품 안에 안겨 하지 못했던 말들을 마냥 중얼거리는 것 같은.

  줄곧 준비가 안 됐다 말했지만, 사실은 영영 듣지 않으려고 했었다. 새까맣게 화려한 거짓이라도 날 보는 눈빛에 사랑만 담겨있다면 앞뒤를 재지 않고 무조건 사랑하려 했으니까. 네가 어디서 왔든. 무엇을 위한 거였든 전부 상관 없다고. 정말 한치의 과장도 없이 그렇게 생각했다. 그것마저도 네가 내 삶에 머무르는 방식이라고 여겼기에.

  너의 허벅지를 베고 누워 한참 시선을 맞추다, 잔잔한 물결 위로 파동이 퍼져나가듯 자연스럽게 뱉어낸다. 마음 속에 오랫동안 응어리져있던 그 말을. 내내 궁금해했으나 결코 물을 수 없었던 진실을.

  “…나 이제 들을 준비가 된 것 같아.”

  “제인. …내가 생각하는 그게 맞아요?”

  “응. 맞아.”

  나른하게 퍼져나가는 감정 속에서 너는 한 줄기 빛처럼 내리쬔다. 가슴 위로 두 손을 얹고 차분하게 숨을 쉬며 눈을 감는다. 취기와 잠이 한꺼번에 몰려오는데, 지금이 아니라면 달리 또 언제 기회를 낼 수 있을까. 밤 기운에 스치듯 우리의 진실도 가볍게 날려보내고 싶은걸.

  그런데 너는 이상한 말을 한다. 내가 들을 것이라 조금도 예상하지 못했던 얘기를 한다. 감히 상상조차 해보지 않았던. 내가 헤아렸던 수많은 선택지 중에 가장 바라기 힘들었던 것을.

  너의 손이 나의 머리카락을 넘기는데, 풀벌레 소리 하나 들리지 않는 고요한 곳에서 내 심장은 지축을 울릴듯 거세게 뛰기 시작한다.

  모질게 굴었지. 그걸 어찌 모를까. 아닌 밤중에 너를 내쫓고 손을 잘라버린다 형형하게 위협했는데. 목줄을 달아 개처럼 묶어놓으라고. 하렘 앞을 오가는 모든 사람들이 볼 수 있도록. 나는 그저 지난 시간에 붙들려 아무것도 보지 않고 방향을 잃은 분노만 쏟아내며. 내게 다른 선택지는 없었거든. 도무지 그게 아니라면 납득이 되지 않을 정도였으니까.

  그 애를 끝내 들개에게 던져주지 못했던 것처럼, 나는 그때도 너의 손을 자르지 못했다. 도둑이라 하면 응당 손을 가져가는 것이 법인데. 나는 너의 얼굴을 보고 차마 그렇게 하지 못했다. 그게 얼마나 옳은 판단이었는지. 그게 얼마나 다행이었는지.

  너는 말한다. 그리고 나는 너의 얘기를 들으며 깨닫는다. 평생 나를 옭아매는 것이라 여겼던 사랑의 어리석음이 그때, 얼마나 제대로 된 판단을 하게 해줬던 것인지. 그대로  너의 손을 잘랐다면? 감정이 새하얗게 질린다. 그대로 칼날을 휘둘렀다면. 상상조차 하고 싶지 않았다. 끔찍했다. 내가 만약 정말 그렇게 했었다면. 리암, 리암. 난 내 손을 대신 잘라 붙여서라도 네게 사죄했을 거야. 그리고 추운 겨울 너를 거리로 내몬 것은. 부정하지 않는다. 나는 어리석었다. 길가의 버러지만도 못하게 멍청했고 한없이 우둔했다.

  스스로를 위해 귀가 멀어 너의 목소리도 듣지 못했지. 그래. 너는 분명 아니라 했었는데.

  눈을 뜨기가 두려워. 참은 숨을 토해내기도. 가슴 위로 얹은 손이 뻣뻣하게 굳어버리고, 나는 입술마저 떨어트리지 못한다. 차라리 형편없게 떨며 눈물이라도 흘린다면 그저 감정에 맡겨버릴 텐데. 나는 어떠한 도피도 없이 진실 앞에 그대로 너를 마주한다. 감히 내가 어떻게 미안하단 말을 할 수 있을까? 거리에서 처절하게 떠돌던 너의 시간은? 너의 친구를 앗아가고 네 몸 위로 짙은 흉터를 남겼던 그날 밤의 일은?  심장이 조각난다. 굳었던 손을 펴 옷과 함께 있는 힘껏 쥔다.

  그런데도 너는 착하기만 해서. 아무 말도 하지 못하고 박제되어버린 나의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 구원같은 속삭임을 내비춘다. 내가 흉내조차 낼 수 없는 사랑의 값으로. 날 끌어올린다.

  “괜찮아요, 제인.”

  “………….”

  “날 위해서 아무 것도 해줄 필요 없어요.”

  “………….”

  “그냥 미안하다는 말 한 마디면 충분해요.”

  그리하여 끝내 얼굴을 일그러트리며 감정을 호소하는 것은 결코 나의 탓이 아니다.

-

  모두가 잠든 시간. 조용히 몸을 흔드는 손길에 잠에서 깨어 밖으로 나온 것이 새벽별 밑에서 자그마한 산책으로 계속 된다. 별을 보고 싶다 노래를 불러댔던 너이기에 그렇게 놀랄 일도 아니었다만, 정말 쉬지 않고 앞으로 나아가는 것이 재밌어 웃음만 흘린다. 뜀박질로 한참 앞으로 나아갔다가, 또 팔을 흔들며 어서 오라 내 이름을 부르고. 그럼 나는 말 잘 듣는 동물처럼 그저 웃는 낯으로 너에게 간다. 일렁이는 밤하늘은 은하수와 별들로 빛나지만 결코 너의 아름다움에 비견하지 못한다. 너를 예찬하는 책을 쓰라면 온종일 일 년을 보내도 다 쓰지 못할 것이라고, 나는 생각한다. 한치의 과장도 없이 그렇게 단정지을 수 있다. 너는 고귀하니까.

  풀밭 위로 누워 하늘의 그림을 알려달라는 것에 가만 목소리를 다듬고 잔잔히 설명을 이어간다. 어릴 때조차도 이런 자그마한 일탈은 해본 적이 없는데, 너는 나의 수많은 처음을 정의한다. 황제라는 이름값 안에서 지켜야하는 체면이나 보는 눈은 전부 저 어딘가로 던져버리고 그저 너와 함께 땅을 베고 누워 하늘을 응시한다. 끝도 없이 펼쳐져 당장이라도 쏟아져내릴듯한 장관을 선사하는 세상을.

  너는 불쑥 나의 손을 잡아오고, 나는 별 말 없이 깍지를 껴 맞잡는다. 아직 찬 밤바람에 잠시 몸을 떠는 너에게 나의 겉옷을 벗어줄 수 있는 것은 크나큰 영광이란걸. 너는 알까

 

 

  “별로 된 그림들이 멋질 거라고 생각했는데, 은하수가 제일 예뻐요.”

  “여름이 가장 아름답지. 앞으로 한동안 원없이 볼 수 있을 거야.”

  “그럼 여름에 또 오면 안 돼요?”

  “여기를? 이런. 여름에는 바다가 보이는 절벽에 데려가려 했는데. 거긴 한 눈에 담을 수도 없는 폭포가 흐르는 곳이기도 해.”

  “그런 곳도 있어요?”

  “그런데 네가 다시 여길 오고 싶다면야….”

  “아, 아니야! 거길 갈래요!”

 

 

  불쑥 몸을 일으켜 매달리는 것에 크게 웃음을 터트린다. 함께 뒹굴며 입맞추고 충만해진다. 나를 부르는 이름들은 잊은채로. 그대로 흐르는 자연을 한껏 들이쉬고 머리카락 위로 붙는 이름 모를 풀들을 개의치 않으며 잊고 살았던 감각들을 하나 둘 되찾는다.

  자꾸만 두려워져. 너를 너무 사랑해서 심장이 터져버리면 어떡하나. 세상의 온갖 귀하고 값진 것들을 달라 말한다면 눈 깜짝할 새에 전부 구해다줄텐데. 별을 따다 달라는 터무니 없는 부탁도 기필고 이뤄주겠다 이름을 걸고 맹세할텐데. 너는 그저 나를 한번 껴안는 것으로 모든 얘기를 대신한다. 똑같은 체향이 나는 품을 한껏 벌리며. 내 심장박동과 같은 음으로 날갯짓을 하는 작은 새는 마냥 사랑을 노래한다. 혼자서도 새장 바깥을 날아다닐줄 아는 존재가 되어서는.

  머무르는 방법을 몰랐던 나에게 너는 지쳐 쉴 곳을 알려주었다. 나는 더이상 억지로 스스로를 채찍질 하며 앞으로 나아가지 않아도 괜찮고, 조금 느리게 걸어도 나쁜 것이 아니라는걸 배웠다. 이런 너를 사랑하는 것에 감히 끝이 있을 수 있을까.

 

 

  “제인. 날 오래도록 사랑해줄 거죠?”

  “네가 방금 말했잖아.”

  “………….”

  “난 영원토록 네 옆에서 제인으로 머무를 거야.”

  “………….”

  “나는 그렇게 너를 사랑할 거야.”

 

 

  별들의 속삭임 가운데서 너의 물음을 듣고 정갈한 손등 위로 입술을 내린다. 그리고 말한다. 결코 무서워할 필요가 없다는 것을. 다른 어떤 휘황찬란한 이름도 필요없어. 그게 무슨 일이든. 누가 무슨 말을 뱉든. 나는 너를 사랑할 거야. 네가 그 끝을 걱정하고 있다면 시간을 멈춰버릴 거야. 지금의 너와 나로 영원히 남을 수 있도록.

  우리의 첫 만남을 기억해. 날 말에서 떨어지게 만들 뻔 했던 충격적으로 아름다웠던 좀도둑. 웃긴 말이란걸 알아. 그래도 어쩔 수가 없는걸. 네 존재를 어떻게 정의할까 수도 없이 생각해봤지만, 아무리 따져 보아도 나는 네게 어떠한 겉치레도 붙여주고 싶지가 않아. 너는 너니까. 예고도 없이 내 세상에 들어와 날 통째로 흔든 존재니까.

  널 사랑해. 그래. 난 널 사랑해. 끝나지 않을 노래처럼 속삭인다. 나는 너의 미소로 숨을 쉰다.

 

  너는 별빛에 물든다. 생각해보노라면 너는 혜성이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**完**


	15. 外 - 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Kodaline - The Riddle

  아침에 일어나자마자 가장 먼저 할 일은 깨끗하게 씻는 것입니다. 이리저리 돌려보아도 더러움은 찾아볼 수 없을 정도로 꼼꼼하게 닦는 거죠. 그 다음에는 긴 갈색머리를 높이 올려 질끈 묶고 거울 속 모습을 확인합니다. 향유를 바른다거나하는 사치는 부릴 수 없지만 멀끔한 옷을 차려입는 것으로 꾸밈을 대신합니다. 사실 외모에 대단한 것을 바라는 것도 아니라 이정도만 해도 마음은 항상 괜찮아요.

  유구한 역사를 이어져오던 노예제가 없어지고 십 년이 흘렀습니다. 제일 커다란 신분제도가 부사진 나라는 여전히 어지럽고, 잊을만하면 노예 출신인 사람들이 거리에서 이유없이 죽임을 당했다는 소식이 들려오지만, 그래도 이정도면 엄청나게 괜찮아진 거라는 게 어머니의 말씀이에요. 어머니가 어렸을 때는 노예라 하면 뒷골목 밖으로 나가지도 못했다고 하니까요. 

  우리집도 노예 출신이지만 그렇다고 해서 별다를 것은 없습니다. 게다가 배를 타고 반나절만 협곡을 건너면 자유 도시가 나오는 땅의 끝자락에 살고있어서 차별도 덜 해요. 노예제가 없어지고 수도에 모여있던 대부분의 노예들이 저마다 짐을 챙겨 모두 이곳으로 왔으니까요. 

 

  아버지는 동네에서 손에 꼽히게 성실한 농부십니다. 어머니도 언덕 가장 꼭대기의 길가에서 가판대를 늘어놓고 맛있게 구운 빵을 파세요. 저도 얼마전 성년을 갓 넘기고 집안일을 돕는 중입니다. 처음에는 아버지를 따라 농사를 하고싶었는데, 남동생이 한참 먼저 나서는 바람에 꼼짝없이 빵을 만들게됐어요. 하지만 빵을 만드는 것도 참 재밌는 일이라 마냥 다행이라고 생각됩니다.

  협곡이 바로 보이는 높은 곳에서 장사를 하는 것은 즐거운 일이에요. 작년부터 자유 도시를 오가는 사람들이 늘어가면서 이 작은 도시도 하루가 멀다하고 붐빕니다.

  제가 아직도 노예였다면 이런 생활은 상상도 할 수 없었겠죠. 실은 아직도 어렴풋이 기억이 나요. 더러운 뒷골목에서 어떻게 살곤 했는지. 노예가 가족을 갖기란 하늘의 별따기같은 일이었지만 아버지는 늘 악착같이 노력하셨고, 덕분에 우리 가족은 결국 별 탈 없이 이곳에 자리를 잡았습니다. 

 

  그런 의미에서 황제 폐하를 향한 제 마음은 저 협곡만큼이나 크고 푸릅니다. 정말 좋으신 분이에요. 노예제도 폐지하고 이렇게 도시까지 세워주셨으니까요. 듣기로 그분은 밤하늘같은 검은 머리에 한없이 깊은 눈을 가지셨대요. 수도에서 한참 떨어진 작은 도시에 사는 제가 폐하를 뵐 일은 없겠지만 그래도 이따금 궁금해지는 것은 어쩔 수가 없습니다. 한창 때인 친구들도 모였다하면 폐하의 얘기를 늘어놓는걸요. 잘생기고 능력있는 폐하와 결혼하려고 온갖 귀족가의 영애들이 모여 싸웠다는 이야기도 있으니까요. 그분의 미담이 여기까지 퍼지는 것을 보면 분명 좋은 분이 맞으신거겠죠? 어제는 가뭄이 든 지역에 곡식을 잔뜩 보내주셨다는 소식을 들었거든요. 

 

 

  “야스민. 오늘도 장사하니?”

  “그럼 뭘 하겠어?”

  “있지, 오늘 오후에 폐하께 보낼 수레가 출발하는데 구경하자. 다들 오기로 했어.”

  “구경이래봤자 황궁에서 나온 재미없고 나이 많은 아저씨들 몇명만 보는 건데 뭐가 좋다고 가니?”

  “야. 너 정말 그거 보러 가는 거라 생각했어? 모여서 수다나 떨려고 그러지.”

 

 

  밝은 금발에 초록색 눈을 가진 이 친구의 이름은 다샤입니다. 다샤의 말이 맞아요. 사실 할 일을 하지 않으려 핑계를 대고 모이는 이유가 달리 뭐겠어요? 성년을 넘기고 나니 다들 치장하고 놀러다니는 것에 관심이 생겨 이렇게 틈만 나면 불러내려 애를 씁니다. 전 꾸미는 일에 큰 취미가 없는데도요. 정말 달라요. 몇몇 아이들은 괜찮은 남자를 만나 시집을 가고싶다고 하고, 또 몇몇은 자유 도시로 가서 눈부시게 성공하고싶다 얘기합니다. 또 개중에는 저처럼 부모님의 가게를 이어받아 소소하게 살려는 아이들도 있어요. 어렸을 땐 다들 무엇을 하며 살지 궁금했는데 커보니 이렇게 차근차근 자기 길을 찾아 나섭니다. 참 재밌는 일이라고 생각해요.

 

 

  “됐어. 나는 안 가.”

  “너 저번에도 안 왔잖아!”

  “오늘 날씨가 좋아서 장사 해야해. 며칠 전에 또 외지인들이 잔뜩 들어온 거 몰라? 게다가 주말이라 딱 사람 많을 날이야.”

  “너 혼자 하는 것도 아니잖아!”

  “나 혼자 하는 게 아니니까 더 자리를 지켜야지! 오늘은 어머니만으로는 벅차.”

  “재미없기는. 나중에 후회하지나 마!”

  “미안해. 다음 번엔 꼭 갈게.”

 

 

  등을 휙 돌려 멀어지는 다샤의 모습 뒤로 괜히 손을 흔들어주곤 작은 한숨을 내쉽니다. 아이들과 어울리는 게 싫은 것은 아니지만 그래도 장사가 제일 우선이니까요. 한껏 웃으며 앞치마를 둘러 입습니다. 호객에는 자신이 있는지라, 오늘은 꼭 혼자 힘으로 해가 지기 전에 가판대를 전부 비울 거예요. 깨끗이 닦은 가판대 위로 갓 구워진 빵을 차곡차곡 올리며 다짐합니다. 외지인이 한꺼번에 들어온 것은 꼭 반년만의 일입니다. 이른 아침인데도 벌써부터 다른 지역의 옷차림이 하나 둘 보이기 시작해요. 운이 좋으면 귀족가 사람들을 만날 수 있을지도 몰라요. 틀림없이 재밌는 하루가 되겠죠?

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  자신만만했던 게 어디 안 간다고, 해가 지기 전에 가판대를 깔끔하게 비우고 마지막 빵이 팔리기가 무섭게 그 위로 전부 팔렸다는 팻말을 올려놓았습니다. 혼자 가판대를 지키며 다 판 것은 처음 있은 일이기에 보람은 배가 됩니다. 당장 집으로 돌아가기 보다는 가판대에서 보이는 협곡 풍경이 너무 아름다워 그대로 문을 닫지 않고 높은 의자 위에 앉아 석양을 바라보기 시작했어요. 미리 빼두었던 식빵을 뜯어먹으며 다리를 휘젓고 콧노래를 부르면서요.

  협곡에는 언제나 멋진 구름들이 함께 합니다. 오늘도 눈이 부실 정도로 멋진 황혼이 하루를 마무리할 수 있도록 도와줘요. 저 아래 광장에서 폐하께로 가는 수레가 출발한 것을 본지도 벌써 몇 시간이 흘렀습니다. 어머니는 저녁 먹기 전엔 들어오라는 말과 함께 장을 보러 가셨고요. 저는 이렇게 한적하게 밀려들어오는 협곡의 바람을 쐐며 새삼 인생의 즐거움을 깨닫는 거죠.

 

 

  “다 팔렸나요?”

 

 

  빼두었던 식빵 두 덩이 중 마지막 한 덩이를 마저 먹으려 꺼냈을 때 낯선 목소리가 귓가를 때렸습다. 놀란 눈으로 쳐다보니, 맙소사. 지금 이 자리에 다샤가 같이 있었다면 틀림없이 소리를 질렀을 거예요. 작은 도시에서만 자란 저도 한눈에 알아볼 수 있을 정도로 고급진 옷을 입고있는 미남자가 앞에 있었으니까요! 제 예상이 맞았어요. 하루종일 거리 위에서 장사를 하는 입장에서 가끔 이렇게 운이 좋으면 귀족가 사람들을 볼 수가 있거든요.

  하늘거리는 갈색 머리가 햇빛을 받아 빛나고, 귓불 위로 반짝거리는 보석이나 바람처럼 늘어진 옷감으로 엮인 옷이 틀림없이 높은 신분의 사람같아 재빨리 의자에서 내려와 자세를 고쳐잡습니다. 신기한 것과는 별개로 신분은 신분인지라 괜히 밉보였다가는 아주 큰일이 나니까요.

  그런데 남자는 그러지 않아도 괜찮다며 당황한 표정으로 손을 젓습니다. 사실 왜 바닥에 엎드리지 않냐고 화를 내도 할 말이 없는데요. 원래 아름답게 생긴 사람들이 마음씨도 곱다더니, 딱 이분을 보고 하는 말인가봐요.

 

 

  “주변에 한참을 물어 찾아왔는데 늦었나봐요.”

  “아…. 그게…그러니까 아까 다 팔려서…요….”

  “아니에요. 한참 헤맨 내 탓이죠. 너무 아쉽다. 몇 시에 여는 거예요? 내일은 일찍 와야겠어.”

  “시간에 상관 없이 아침 해가 뜨면 열어요.”

  “그렇구나. 그럼 눈 뜨자마자 출발해야겠는걸.”

 

 

  가만 눈을 접으면서 웃는 모습이 꼭 그림처럼 황홀해서 잠깐 넋을 놓고 바라봅니다. 태어나 이렇게 멋진 사람은 본 적이 없어요. 왜인지 바보같이 가슴이 뛰는 것 같은 기분은 착각일까요? 아니면 정말로 이게 친구들이 그렇게 떠들던 오묘한 감정인건가요? 다샤는 서쪽 골목 어귀에 사는 주근깨 많은 어부의 아들을 그렇게 좋아하던데, 그 애 마음이 이런건가 싶어요. 막 간질거리고, 붕 뜨는 게….

 

  한참 시선을 놓다가 번뜩 정신을 차리고 손을 뻗어 제가 먹으려던 마지막 남은 빵 한 덩이를 건넵니다. 이렇게 멋진 분을 빈 손으로 돌려보낼 수는 없으니까요. 우리집 가판대는 언덕을 타고 올라와 가장 높은 곳에 있는 탓에 찾아오는 것만 해도 일이거든요. 아마 틀림없이 이분도 한참 길을 헤매셨을 거예요.

 

 

  “이거…! 이거라도 드셔보세요. 제가 먹으려고 남겨둔 거예요. 내일 오시면 제일 맛있는 빵으로 드릴게요.”

  “정말 주는 거예요? 그냥 받기 미안한데.”

 

 

  적당히 단단한 모양새의 흰 손까지. 완벽하지 않은 곳이 없는듯 해요. 움직임도 한없이 우아하고 정갈한 것이 분명 지체 높으신 분일 거란 확신이 듭니다. 그리고 빵이 없어진 손바닥 위로 동전 하나가 떨어져요. 처음 느껴보는 무게. 석양이 주는 햇볕에 반짝이는 금화 한 닢. 순간 놀라 재빨리 고개를 듭니다. 빵 한 덩이는 손톱만한 구리 동전 두 닢이면 살 수 있어요. 구리 동전 백 개가 모여야 은화 한 닢이 되고, 또 은화 백 개가 모여야 금화 한 닢이 됩니다. 장사를 배우고있는 탓에 그정도는 아주 예전에 배웠어요. 그런데 남은 빵 하나를 건넸다고 금화 한 닢이라뇨? 이 돈이면 약간을 보태 번화가에 가게도 낼 수도 있을 거예요. 만져본 적도 없는 돈에 심장이 벌렁거려 받을 수 없다 한사코 거절하는데도 그는 마냥 웃으며 제 손에서 가져간 빵을 뜯어먹습니다.

 

 

  “넣어두고 내일 빵 공짜로 줘요.”

  “아뇨! 빵은 구리 동전 두 닢이면 살 수 있어요. 이건 너무 많아요! 제발 다시 가져가주세요…!”

  “이름이?”

  “…네?”

  “이름. 이름 알려줘요.”

  “야…야스민….”

 

 

  좋아요 야스민. 내일 봐요. 이름은 비싼 단어니까 이름을 들은 값으로 칠게요. 그 말에 또 바보같이 가슴이 뛰기 시작합니다. 남자는 가벼운 손길로 제 머리를 한 번 쓰다듬고는 다시 길을 내려갑니다. 순간 다시 협곡에서부터 불어온 바람이 머리카락을 스치고, 달아오른 뺨을 단번에 식혀줍니다. 큰 키에 너른 어깨. 다정한 목소리와 미소. 그의 이름 하나조차 듣지 못했지만 무슨 자신감이 생겼다고 그를 알아갈 용기가 생긴듯합니다. 마치 친구들이 읽던 낭만적인 소설 속 이야기처럼요.

  번개같은 만남이었어요. 마구 끊겨 제대로 된 대화라 하기에도 민망한 말들을 나누었지만 이것만으로도 충분해요. 그냥. 정말 그런 것 같아요.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  원래대로라면 오늘은 쉬는 날이었지만, 제멋대로 우겨 혼자 가판대를 지키게 됐습니다. 가족들에게는 어떤 일이 있었는지 절대 사실대로 말하지 않았어요. 좋지 못한 태도지만 금화를 받은 것도 밝히지 않았습니다. 그저 지금은 조용히 이 꿈같은 시간을 지켜보고싶어서. 바로 지금처럼, 그 사람이 오기를 하염없이 기다리며 괜히 가판대 위를 몇번이고 정리하는 것 같은 일을 하는 거죠. 고작 어제 처음 만난 사람인데도.

  물론, 우리 사이에 대단한 일이 생기는걸 기대하는건 절대 아닙니다. 조금 약은 행동이지만 어제 금화를 건네던 그의 왼손 약지 위에 있던 반지를 훔쳐봤거든요. 은일까요, 백금이려나요. 하얀 금속으로 된 반지에는 파란 보석이 박혀있었습니다. 아마 결혼을 한 거겠죠? 그렇게 멋진 분인데 당연한 일이겠지. 마냥 생각합니다. 그래도 예기치 않게 찾아온 설렘을 한껏 느낄 수는 있는 거잖아요?

  오늘은 머리를 내려 묶어 땋았어요. 다샤에게 부탁해 분을 빌려 발라보고 눈썹도 그렸죠. 마음에 드는 손님을 만났는데 또 오겠다는 말을 들었다 슬쩍 얘기를 흘리니 알아서 입술을 물들이는 것도 빌려주기에 냉큼 받아왔습니다. 태어나 화장은 처음해보는 거라 서툰 티가 많이 나지만 욕심을 부린 것은 아니라 그렇게 못봐줄 정도도 아니에요. 뭐, 아마도요.

 

 

  “그래서. 어떤 빵이 제일 맛있어요?”

 

  그새 익숙해진 목소리에 한가득 웃음을 지으며 고개를 듭니다. 오늘 그는 또 다른 옷을 입었어요. 어제는 눈이 부신 흰색이었는데, 오늘은 협곡을 닮은 남색입니다. 귓불 위 귀걸이도 다른 모양으로 바뀌었어요. 남의 재력이나 신분을 좇는 것은 아니라고 배웠지만 그래도 으레 다른 아이들이 그렇듯 저도 백마 탄 왕자님에 대한 환상이 있기는 했나봅니다. 눈 앞의 이분은 정말 너무 멋지거든요. 부끄러움이 밀려와 시선도 맞추지 못하고 더듬더듬 설명만 합니다. 구태여 확인을 하지 않아도 그의 표정이 선명히 보여요. 틀림없이 티가 나겠죠.

  분명 다샤가 봤으면 엄청나게 놀려댔을 거예요. 그 아이는 천성이 거리낌 없고 적극적인지라 아마 망설임같은 건 뒤로 하고 마구 말을 걸었지도 몰라요. 아마 제가 은근슬쩍 흘렸던 얘기를 더 부풀려 떠들었을 수도 있죠. 만약 이분이 그런 얘기를 듣는다면 어떻게 반응할까요? 그건 조금 궁금하기도 해요. 오늘 가판대에 따라오겠다는 것을 한사코 말렸는데, 그래도 곰곰히 생각해보니 그러기를 잘한 것 같아요.

  주관적인 평가는 제쳐두고라도 우리집의 빵은 굉장히 맛있는 편입니다. 다른 지역에서도 이따금 빵을 사러 놀러올 정도니까요. 날씨가 특히 나쁘지 않은 이상 장사는 늘 호황이지만 지금 보니 그런건 다 필요 없고 이분 한 명만 와도 괜찮을 것 같다는 철없는 생각을 해요. 너무 멋져서 자꾸만 가슴이 두근거리니까요. 저도 참 웃기죠. 고작 한 번 마주친 일로 이렇게 혼자 마구 난리를 치는 모습이 딱 일곱 살 난 아이같습니다.

 

 

  “빵 좋아하시나봐요.”

  “누가 싫어하겠어요? 게다가 이렇게 맛있는 빵인데.”

  “………….”

  “또 빵에 얽힌 추억이 많아서.”

 

 

  그는 그렇게 말하곤 작게 웃습니다. 그가 얘기한 빵에 얽힌 추억을 알 길은 없겠지만 틀림없이 재밌는 일일 거라는 생각이 들어요. 괜히 하릴없이 가만히 세워두는 실례를 범하는 것 같아 재빨리 가판대 위의 빵을 짚어가며 설명을 늘어놓습니다. 새벽같이 일어나 얼마나 열심히 빵을 만들었는지는 비밀로 할 거예요. 아, 그렇다고 해서 다른 때에는 대충 만든다는 뜻은 아니지만 아무튼 그래요. 다시 오겠다는 약속을 기억하면서 평소보다 배는 노력을 했는걸요.

  종류별로 하나씩 달라는 말에 서둘러 종이를 꺼내 빵을 담기 시작합니다. 특별한 날에만 빨간 리본으로 포장을 하는데, 오늘은 그냥 쓰려해요. 이미 충분히 특별하니까요.

 

 

  “…여기까지는 혼자 오셨나요?”

  “글쎄요. 뭐라고 말해야 하나.”

  “………….”

  “같이 오기로 한 사람이 있는데 워낙 바빠서 먼저 왔어요. 그 사람은 아마 지금쯤 출발했을 거예요.”

  “그러셨구나. 혹시 어디서 오셨는지 여쭤봐도 될까요?”

  “난 수도에서 왔어요.”

 

 

  세상에. 이정도면 현실이기가 힘들 정도에요. 다샤는 여기서 아마 소리를 질렀을지도 몰라요. 도시의 어린 아이들은 모두 수도에 대한 환상을 가지고 있거든요. 물론 저도 포함해서요. 황금빛의 황궁이 있고, 모든 도로가 멋지게 포장되어 있다는 나라에서 가장 큰 도시 말이죠. 수도에는 이렇게 작은 도시와는 비교도 되지 않을 만큼의 사람들이 산다는데 저도 언젠가 꼭 그곳에 가보는 것이 꿈입니다. 다른 구경거리도 많지만 저와 다샤는 특히 페인 거리에 가는 게 가장 우선순위에요. 그도 그럴 게 아주 어릴 적부터 폐하의 사랑이야기를 들으면서 자랐거든요. 사실 아직도 그 얘기가 가장 재밌어요.

  나라의 모두가 아는 사실이지만 거리의 노예와 사랑에 빠진 폐하의 이야기는 너무나도 유명합니다. 다른건 아무 것도 모르지만 이제는 더이상 노예가 아닌 그분이 페인 거리 출신인 것만은 분명해요. 황후마마가 돌아가신 이후로 황후 자리는 계속해서 공석이지만, 다들 그분이 황후를 대신하고 있다고 생각해요. 그도 그럴 게 폐하가 그분을 어찌나 은애하시는지 이렇게 땅 끝까지 전해질 정도니까요.

 

 

  “저도 수도에 가보는 게 꿈이에요!”

  “그래요? 뭐가 보고싶어서?”

  “친구랑 페인 거리에 꼭 가보기로 했어요.”

  “페인 거리를?”

  “네. 여기 도시 아이들은 다들 폐하의 사랑 얘기를 좋아해요. 저도 성년이 지나서 이제는 아닌척 하지만 사실 아직도 재밌게 들어요.”

  “…그거 좀 민망한데.”

 

 

  작게 사라진 목소리를 듣지 못해 반문했지만 별 것 아니라며 대신 페인 거리에 대한 얘기가 돌아왔습니다. 거긴 예전 모습은 찾아볼 수도 없게 변했다며, 이제는 가장 구석진 곳까지 예쁜 도료가 칠해져있다고 해요. 그것도 폐하께서 하신 일인가요? 눈빛을 빛내며 물으니 웃으며 고개를 끄덕입니다. 

 

 

  “그런데, 어제 성함을 못들었는데. 혹시 여쭤봐도 될까요?”

  “아, 그렇지.”

  “혹시 비싼 값의 이름이라면 어제 받았던 금화를 드릴게요.”

 

  적극적인 태로 말하니 이번에 그는 크게 웃습니다. 또 괜히 얼굴이 달아올라요. 나는 진심인데.

 

 

  “어제도 말씀드렸지만 전 야스민이에요.”

  “음…나는…리로이. 리로이에요.”

 

 

  리로이. 이름도 멋져요. 머릿속으로 몇번이나 되새기며 절대 잊지 않겠다고 다짐합니다. 리로이, 리로이, 리로이. 오늘 장사가 마무리되면 다샤에게 가서 얘기를 잔뜩 늘어놔야겠어요. 그동안 다샤가 만났다하면 주근깨 가득한 남자애 얘기만 하는 걸 이해할 수가 없었는데, 이제 알 것도 같아요. 아마 다샤도 이분을 보면 그 남자애는 단번에 잊고 같이 이분에 대한 노래를 부를 게 분명해요.

  그는 오늘의 빵값까지 제대로 셈해 건넵니다. 어제의 금화 한 닢이 생각나 절대 받을 수 없다며 손을 내저었지만 어제는 작은 돈이 없어서 그랬던 거라며 제 값을 받으라 고집을 부리며 기어코 가판대 위에 동전을 올려두어요. 구리 동전 열두 닢이 경쾌한 소리와 함께 가판대 위를 두드립니다.

 

 

  “맛있는 빵 고마워요. 우리 가족들도 엄청 좋아할 것 같은데 나 혼자 먹는 게 미안할 정도네. 수도로 돌아가기 전에 시간 내서 꼭 다시 올게요.”

  “그…다음주에는 번화가까지 내려가요. 그러면 언덕을 안 올라오셔도 되니까. 그때 오세요.”

  “그래요? 다음주면 함께 오기로 했던 사람도같이 있을 것 같은데. 소개시켜줄게요.”

 

 

  그럼 그때 봐요. 그는. 그러니까 리로이는 종이와 빨간 리본으로 포장한 빵들을 품에 안고 작게 손을 흔듭니다. 조금 더 얘기를 나누고싶지만 억지로 붙잡지는 않기로 해요. 그의 기억 속에 있는듯 없는듯 괜찮은 빵집 소녀로 남고싶으니까요. 아주 욕심 없이요.

  저 멀리로 멀어져가는 남색 옷의 뒷모습을 보며, 다샤에게 했던 것처럼 뒤늦게 손을 흔들어줍니다. 자꾸만 그의 갈색 머리나 눈웃음이 생각나요. 무엇을 바른 건지 이상하리만치 새빨간 입술도요. 수도에서는 남자들도 화장을 하는 걸까요? 만약 그의 모습이 꿈에도 나온다면 어떻게 되는 걸까요? 사실 어젯 밤 잠들기 전에는 그의 품에 안기는 상상도 해보았어요. 지난 달에 새로 맞춰 입은 치마의 주머니 안에는 어제 그가 줬던 금화가 얌전히 자리를 지키고있습니다.

 

  협곡을 타고 넘어오는 바람은 적당한 온도로 뺨을 스칩니다. 다음주에 다시 찾아온다는 말이 거짓이라고 생각하지는 않아요. 이렇게 오늘도 약속을 지켰으니까요. 계절은 봄이 아닌데 아지랑이를 타고 흐르듯 마음이 간질거리고, 눈동자는 자꾸만 그가 사라진 길의 끝을 쫓습니다. 첫눈에 사랑에 빠지는건 생각보다 멋진 일인가봐요.


	16. 外 - 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM : Sleeping At Last - North

  번화가에 가판대를 세우는 것은 달에 한 번씩 있는 일이에요. 은화 세 닢을 내면 좋은 자리를 하루종일 빌릴 수 있습니다. 언덕 위까지 찾아오는 손님들도 많지만 그래도 번화가 가운데에 자리를 잡는 날은 배로 많이 팔 수가 있어요. 아무래도 사람들이 많으니까요. 외지인이 잔뜩 들어온 탓에 자릿세가 은화 다섯 닢으로 올라갔지만 근래 장사가 잘 된 덕에 큰 무리를 하지 않고 자리를 잡았어요.

  번화가로 나가는 날이면 물건이 배로 팔리는만큼 배로 만들어야 하기 때문에 평범한 때보다 두 시간은 일찍 일어나야 합니다. 평소같았더라면 떠지지 않는 눈에 비몽사몽한 정신을 차리려 얼굴 위로 차가운 물을 마구 끼얹었을 텐데 오늘은 누가 깨우기도 전에 번쩍 눈을 떴어요. 맞아요. 그와 약속한 날이니까요. 눈웃음이 멋진 갈색 머리의 리로이. 

  가장 아끼는 옷을 입고 다샤에게 배운대로 예쁜 올림머리도 했어요. 그새 화장도 조금 늘었습니다. 어머니와 아버지는 갑자기 무슨 바람이냐며 놀라시고, 남동생도 좋아하는 사람이 생긴 거냐며 놀려대지만 절대 대답을 하진 않아요. 리로이는 저만의 비밀이니까요. 

 

  사실 준비한 것이 하나 더 있어요. 손수건이요. 다샤가 성화를 부리는 탓에 얼떨결에 자수를 놓은 손수건을 만들게 되었습니다. 대단한 것은 아니지만, 다샤네 집은 도시에서 가장 큰 포목점을 하는 터라 운이 좋게 비싼 천을 조금 얻을 수 있었어요. 진주빛이 나는 흰색으로요. 게다가 다샤는 큰 오빠를 졸라 수를 놓을 실로 은사를 가져다주기도 했습니다.

  엄청난 그림같은 것을 수놓은 것은 아니고, 그저 그분의 이름만 얹었을 뿐이에요. 헤어지기 전에 꼭 전해주라며 신신당부를 하는 다샤에게 무어라 더 말도 덧붙이지 못하고 그저 고개만 끄덕였습니다. 왼손 약지에 반지도 있고, 신분 차이도 엄청나는 것이 틀림없다 얘기를 했는데도 도저히 듣지를 않아요. 나중에야 기회가 올 지 누가 아냐며 무조건 손수건을 전해주라 우기는 통에 두 손 두 발을 다 들었습니다.

  또 오늘 장사에 기어코 따라오겠다는 것을 말리느라 진땀을 뺐어요. 다샤와 함께 리로이를 만난다니. 절대, 절대 안 돼요! 다샤가 싫다는 말은 아니지만. 아무튼 다샤는 너무 적극적인 아이니까요.

 

 

  “야스민. 너 정말 혼자 있을 수 있겠어?”

  “그럼요! 아직 번화가에서는 혼자 있어본 적 없잖아요. 제대로 해보고 싶어요.”

  “걱정되는데….”

  

 

  그리고 지금은 마지막 고집을 부리는 중이에요. 번화가에서 혼자 장사를 하겠다고 말이죠. 번화가는 워낙 사람이 많고 복잡해서 간간히 곤란한 일이 일어나곤 하는 곳이라 어머니는 홀로 가판대를 지키겠다는 제가 마음에 걸리시나봐요. 그래도 굴하지 않고 해낼 수 있다며 설득을 합니다. 어머니와 함께 리로이를 보게되는 것은 너무 민망한 일이니까요. 아마 대번에 알아차리실 거예요. 제가 그분을 좋아한다는걸요. 어머니는 제가 바라거나 좋아하는 일에 대해 함부로 말씀하시는 분이 아니지만, 그래도 리로이의 옷차림같은 것을 보게 되면 잔뜩 곤란해하실 게 분명해요.

  다샤네 포목점에 있을 테니 도움이 필요하면 언제든 오라는 말에 얼른 고개를 끄덕입니다. 좋아요. 만들어놓은 빵은 평소의 세 배고, 가판대의 크기도 두 배나 커졌지만 제 의욕은 이미 하늘을 찌릅니다. 아무 것도 절 막을 수는 없어요! 오늘은 리로이도 보고 빵도 전부 팔 거예요. 혹시 시간과 기회가 난다면 그와 조금 오래 대화를 나눠볼 수도 있겠죠.

 

 

  “누구 기다리는 사람이라도 있니?”

  “음….”

  “있구나? 대체 누구니? 이렇게 안 하던 화장도 하고 말이야.”

  “나중에 말씀드릴게요!”

 

 

  역시 알고계셨던 것이 틀림없어요. 한껏 웃는 얼굴의 어머니 앞에서 손을 들어 얼굴을 가립니다. 어느정도 짐작은 하고있었지만 이렇게 제대로 들키니 너무 부끄러운걸요. 그저 스쳐가는 사람을 좋아하게 된 것만으로도 감히 이야기를 늘어놓기가 힘든데. 아무래도 한동안 곤란할 것 같아요.

 

  번화가의 커다란 길로 노란 햇빛이 길게 늘어집니다. 주말이라 그런지 벌써부터 사람이 많아요. 생전 처음 보는 옷을 입은 사람들도 조금씩 보입니다. 흑요석처럼 피부가 새까만 자유 도시 사람들도 심심찮게 찾을 수 있고요. 말은 통하지 않지만 몸짓으로 이렇게 저렇게 소통하는 것도 이곳에서 장사하는 즐거움 중 하나입니다. 워낙 일찍 나온 덕에 이미 가판대 위로 빵을 다 진열해두었는데, 양 옆에 자리를 잡으신 분들은 이제 부랴부랴 간판을 올리고 계세요. 자랑은 아니지만 이런 것만 봐도 제가 꽤 괜찮은 장사꾼인걸 짐작할 수 있죠.

  리로이는 언제 올까요? 그분이 사가실 빵은 따로 빼두려고 해요. 뭘 사가실지는 알 수 없지만, 제일 맛있는 것으로 고르고 골라서요. 오늘은 어떤 색의 옷을 입을지 궁금해집니다. 처음에 봤던 흰색 옷은 물론이고 협곡을 닮은 남색의 옷도 전부 기가 막히게 잘 어울렸거든요. 샛노란 천도, 나무를 닮은 초록색도 멋질 거라고 제멋대로 상상해봐요. 

 

  주머니 속의 금화를 매만져요. 오늘 다시 만나게 된다면 수놓은 손수건과 함께 돌려드리려고 해요. 그럼 아마 그분의 기억 속에 어렴풋이 남을 수 있겠죠. 아주 있는듯 없는듯. 그렇게요. 자유 도시가 가까운 협곡에서 빵을 파는 어린 소녀로. 그래서 언젠가 제가 수도에 가게 된다면 괜히 그분을 떠올리며 가슴 설렐 수 있도록.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  평생 쓸 운을 오늘 다 쓰나봐요. 늦은 오후에 찾아온 그가 남은 빵을 전부 사가며 도시를 구경시켜달라고 했거든요. 덕분에 해가 지기도 전에 가판대를 비우고 정리를 할 수 있게 됐어요. 이게 꿈인지 생시인지 구별도 잘 가지 않아요. 코빼기도 보이지 않아서 만나지 못하는 건가 우울해하고있던 찰나에 나타나 손을 내밀었으니까요. 정말 왕자님같이 말이에요.

  오늘 그는 검은색 옷을 입었어요. 그렇다고 우중충한 상복처럼 잔뜩 검은 옷은 아니고, 끝 부분이 은하수같이 물들어있는 검은 옷이랍니다. 얼핏 보기에도 다섯 손가락이 넘어가는 색이 넘실거려요. 보라색도 있고요. 꼭 밤하늘처럼요. 다샤가 얘기하길 보라색을 물들이는 일이 가장 힘들다는데, 어쩌면 리로이는 그냥 귀족이 아닐지도 몰라요.

  뭐. 그건 모르는 일이죠. 아무튼간에 중요한 것은 그게 아니에요. 리로이가 수도에서 무슨 일을 하는 사람이든 지금은 그저 제게 도시 구경을 부탁한 사람일 뿐인걸요.

  화려한 옷과는 달리 그의 귀 위로는 아주 깔끔한 금 귀걸이만이 자리를 지키고있습니다. 그동안 보았던 보석이 박힌 것들과는 다르게요. 물론 그는 이것만으로도 엄청나게 빛나지만요.

  게다가 그는 만나자마자 제게 분홍색 장미꽃 세 송이를 건네줬습니다. 잠시 입을 벌린 채로 가만히 있으니 민망한듯 뺨을 긁적이는 게 그것마저 너무 멋져보여서 하마터면 다리가 풀릴뻔했어요. 사실 직접 산 꽃이 아니고 받은 것이라기에 겨우 날뛰는 마음을 진정시켰지만요.

 

 

  “번화가로 들어오는 골목을 지날 때마다 꽃집 주인이 자꾸 꽃을 건네요. 안 받는다고 하는데도.”

  “그야 당연하죠! 그러니까, 리로이는…멋있잖아요.”

  “그렇다고 꽃을 줘요?”

  

 

  맙소사. 아마 리로이는 둔한 성격인가봐요. 이렇게 멋지게 꾸미고 다니면서 저런 말을 하다니. 번화가로 들어오는 골목의 꽃집이라면 저도 아는 가게에요. 저보다 네 살 많은 언니가 혼자 장사를 하죠. 누가 보아도 관심을 표현하는 건데 꽃을 받은 이유조차 모른다니! 리로이가 이미 결혼한 사람인 게 다행인걸까요? 아마 그를 사랑하는 사람도 어지간히 답답했겠다 싶어요. 이정도도 알아차리지 못하는데 온갖 방법으로 표현해도 아마 몰랐겠죠. 얼굴도 이름도 모르는 그의 배우자에게 순간 동정심이 듭니다. 이런 생각이나 하는 저도 참 웃기지만요.

  그래도 리로이는 정말 멋진 사람이에요. 이런 성격도 매력이 되는 걸요. 노예 출신의 평민에 불과한 저에게 꼬박꼬박 경어를 써주는 그의 태도에 감정은 진정할 새도 없이 일렁거립니다. 외려 주변의 시선을 받는 제가 부담스러워 이제 그만 말을 놓아달라 부탁을 할 정도니까요.

  그럼 그럴까? 또 멋진 미소를 보여주며 되묻는 모습에 얼른 고개를 끄덕입니다. 이 사람에 대해 누구에게, 얼만큼을 말해야 좀 진정이 될까요? 엄마도, 다샤도, 리로이에게 꽃을 준 꽃집 언니마저도 제 마음을 온전히 이해할 수는 없을 거예요. 

 

 

  “성년을 넘겼으면 열일곱인가?”

  “네. 두 달 전에 생일이었어요.”

  “여름에 태어났구나. 나도 여름이 생일이야.”

  “정말요?”

 

 

  생각지도 못한 곳에서 공통점을 찾은 것 같아 기분이 좋아집니다. 여름에 태어났다니. 그와 아주 잘 어울려요. 함께 광장을 따라 걸으며 선선한 바람을 느낍니다. 협곡에서 불어오는 바람은 때때로 그 너머에 있는 바다의 냄새와 섞여 찾아오기도 해요. 그래서 자유 도시의 사람들이 이곳에 발을 디딜 때 광장은 낯선 향기로 가득찹니다. 마치 오늘처럼요. 가볼만한 곳을 차근차근 짚어주고, 마지막으로 가장 큰 대로에 있는 공예품 가게를 구경시켜주려했는데, 그와 얘기를 나누느라 자꾸만 걸음이 느려져요.

 

 

  “가족들은?”

  “어머니는 친구네 포목점에 놀러가셨어요. 제가 번화가에서 혼자 장사해보고싶다 졸랐거든요. 아버지랑 동생은 아마 집에 있을 거예요.”

  “동생이 있어?”

  “네. 저보다 다섯 살 어려요.”

  “정말? 야스민이랑 나는 생각보다 비슷한 점이 많나봐. 우리 딸도 딱 그정도 나이거든.”

 

 

  세상에. 딸이란 단어에 잠깐 정신이 멍해져요. 아니, 물론. 결혼을 했으면 자식도 있겠죠. 하지만 리로이는 너무 젊어보이는 걸요! 남동생은 올해 생일이 지나면 열두 살이 되는데 같은 또래의 딸이라뇨? 그럼 리로이는 대체 언제 결혼을 한 거예요? 귀족들은 정략결혼을 많이 한다던데 리로이도 그랬던 걸까요? 첫사랑이 수도에서 온 귀족인 것만으로도 늘어놓을 얘기가 산더미인데 결혼까지 해서는 그렇게 큰 딸이 있다니. 어머니가 아시면 아마 뒤로 넘어가실지도 몰라요. 다샤는 또 어떻고요. 혹시 모르니 손수건을 주기는, 그게 무슨 말이람! 리로이 반지의 또다른 주인이 이곳까지 찾아와 제 멱살을 잡지나 않으면 다행이게요?

  협곡은 처음 오시는 거예요? 당황한 것을 감추려 재빨리 대화 주제를 돌립니다. 그러자 그는 또 재밌는 얘기를 해줘요. 어릴 적에 잠깐 친구와 함께 협곡을 넘어 자유 도시로 가려는 생각을 했다는 무용담을요. 그럼 저는 또 금방 상상의 나래를 펼칩니다. 리로이같이 멋진 사람이 무엇이 아쉬워서 자유 도시로 가려했던 것인지.

 

 

  “자유 도시는 엄청 멋있다는데. 어떨지 궁금해요. 사실 엄청 어릴 때는 여기저기 모험을 떠나는 게 꿈이었거든요.”

  “그래? 그럼 가봐야지.”

  “제가요? 저는 고작 여기서 빵이나 파는 걸요. 자유 도시로 가는 뱃삯은 비싸고…또, 어떻게 될 지도 모르니까요.”

  “내가 준 금화를 쓰면 원없이 구경하고 올 수 있을 거야. 그리고 빵을 파는 일이 어때서?”

  “그냥…. 남들 생각처럼 멋지게 사는 일은 아닐 것 같아서요. 물론 저는 좋아하지만요!”

 

 

  그러자 리로이는 가던 걸음을 멈춥니다. 우뚝 서서는 예의 그 다정한 얼굴로 저를 내려다 봐요. 모험가가 꿈이었다는 말은 거짓이 아닙니다. 정말 그랬거든요. 돛을 올려 항해하고 산을 타고 넘나들며 새로운 세상을 알아가고싶다는 생각을 했었어요. 수도는 물론이고 국경을 건너다니면서 제 이름으로 된 책을 쓰고싶었죠. 사람들이 제가 쓴 책을 보고 더 많은 곳을 알아가고 호기심을 가지기를 바랐어요. 정말로요.

  어느새 진한 색이 된 태양빛이 그의 얼굴을 비추고, 그림자는 길게 늘어집니다. 즐겁게 웃고 떠드느라 몰랐는데. 해가 지려나 봐요.

 

 

  “빵을 파는 일도 멋지지만 하고싶은 일을 하면서 사는 게 더 멋진 삶인걸.”

  “………….”

  “누구도 너에게 멈추라고 말할 수는 없어.”

 

 

  야스민. 그는 마치 꿈결처럼 제 이름을 불러줍니다. 무엇을 닮은 사람이기에 이렇게 한없이 따스하고 또 따스할까요.

 

 

  “내가 열일곱이었을 때. 딱 너처럼.”

  “………….”

  “정말 믿을 수 없는 일이 내 인생의 문을 두드렸었어. 나는 꽤 오랫동안 그게 운명인줄로만 알았는데, 생각해보니 내가 찾아나선 기적이었지.”

  “………….”

  “하루였어. 내 인생이 통째로 뒤바뀌는데 걸렸던 시간이.”

  “………….”

  “아직도 그때를 생생하게 기억해. 그날이 아직까지 내 모든걸 움직여. 나는 그래서 떠나는 거야. 여행은 나한테 그런 의미야.”

 

 

  너도 네 세상을 찾아가 봐. 그리고 무슨 일이 일어나는지 보렴.

  협곡을 타고 넘어오는 바람은 그 절벽들이 땅을 지키고 선 만큼의 역사가 되어 코 끝을 간지럽힙니다. 흙과 먼 곳의 바다향기를 느끼고, 저는 이 자리에 가만히 서서 잠시 그를 바라봐요. 어머니나 다샤같이 남들에게 들키지 않으려 재빨리 움직였던 방금까지의 시간이 무색하게요. 그는 반짝거리는 사람이에요. 가슴이 찡하고 아플 정도로 말이죠. 장미꽃을 건네서 장미향이 나는줄 알았는데, 이제 와 곰곰히 생각해보니 그의 향은 처음부터 장미였네요.

  그를 향한 제 마음이 차곡차곡 정갈한 모양으로 접혀 꿈틀거려요. 저 어느 곳에선가 움틀거리는 감정이 보여주는 작은 움직임만으로도 통째로 흔들리며 압도됩니다. 첫사랑은 원래 이루어지지 않는 거라던데, 정말 그 말이 맞았나봐요. 그런데 참 이상하죠. 분명 슬픈데 조금도 슬퍼하고싶지 않아요. 제가 이상한 걸까요. 아니면 남들도 모두 이랬던 걸까요.

  그리고 문득 깨닫습니다. 그와의 인연은 여기까지라는 것을요. 누가 알려주지 않았음에도 그저 선명하게 느껴졌어요. 걸음이 멈춘 자리에서, 작은 목소리로 내뱉어요.

 

 

  “큰 거리에 있는 공예품을 파는 가게까지 데려다 드리고 싶었는데. 해가 지기 시작해서 들어가봐야 할 것 같아요.”

  “이런. 벌써? 아쉽다.”

  “꼭 가보세요. 여기서만 파는 물건들이 많아요. 정말 예쁘니까요.”

 

 

  언제 다시 이런 기분을 느껴볼 수 있을까요. 그를 만난 건 참 멋진 일이었어요. 다만 저는 물러설 때를 알고, 스쳐가는 인연 하나로 그의 기억 속 어딘가에 협곡의 바람으로 머무르는 거죠. 그대로 뒤를 돌아서려 하니, 그는 저를 붙잡습니다. 그리고 품 안에서 무언가를 꺼내 건네요. 간단한 말과 함께 말이죠. 잘 어울릴 것 같아서. 오늘 도시 구경도 시켜줬으니까. 포도주색의 천으로 감싸진 손바닥만한 크기의 상자 안에는 아주 작은 크기로 세공된 귀걸이가 들어있어요. 빨간 보석이 달린 귀걸이가요.

  벌써 빵을 잔뜩 팔고, 금화까지 받았는데도 또 새로운 선물이라니. 문득 눈물이 차오르려는 것을 겨우 참아냅니다. 햇빛이 밝으니 쉽게 표가 나니까요. 그는 참 끝까지 다정하고 멋있어요. 분명 많은 것을 바라지 않을 거라고 다짐했는데 마음처럼 쉽지가 않네요. 앞으로 살면서 리로이같은 사람을 다시 만날 수 있으려나요.

  갈색 머리. 따듯한 미소. 눈웃음과 귀걸이. 마지막으로 장미 향기. 그 모든 것들이 바람 속에서 흩날립니다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  광장의 끝에서 다샤를 만났습니다. 끝내 주지 못한 손수건을 보여주자, 다샤는 다짜고짜 제 손을 붙잡고 광장 한가운데로 나아가기 시작했어요. 그만 하라며 말리는데도 듣지를 않습니다. 그 잠깐 사이에 리로이가 어디로 갔을 지도 모르는데 무작정 달리는 모습에 또 감정이 치밀어 올라요. 다샤는 분명 네 말대로 그 가게에 가고있지 않겠냐며 자신만만하게 얘기해요. 사실 중요한 건 그게 아닌데도요. 그냥 다시 리로이의 얼굴을 볼 자신이 없단 말이에요.

  광장은 넘쳐나는 사람들로 붐벼요. 모두 저마다의 웃는 낯으로 지나갑니다. 어떡해야 하는 걸까요. 입 안이 마르고 흐트러진 올림머리에서 흘러내린 약간의 머리카락이 목을 간지럽히는 것이 느껴져요.

 

  얼른 봐봐. 여기 그 남자 있어? 제 옆에 붙어선 다샤의 앞에는 언제 온 것인지 주근깨가 많은 어부의 아들이 섭니다. 맞아요. 다샤가 좋아하는 서쪽 골목에 사는 그 애요. 다샤는 또 한껏 웃으며 그 애의 손을 잡아요. 야스민. 너 꼭 그 손수건 줘야해! 단단히 일러두는 다샤를 대충 손을 흔들며 어서 보내요.

 

  이게 운명의 장난일까요? 마법처럼 멀지 않은 거리에서 그의 검은 옷이 보입니다. 끝부분이 밤하늘처럼 물들어 살랑거리는 뒷모습이요. 조금 달리던 걸음을 대번에 멈추자 멀어지던 다샤가 고개를 돌려 저를 재촉해요. 이기적인 생각인지, 아니면 겁이 많은 것인지 정말 다샤에게는 리로이를 보여주고싶지가 않아서, 망설이는 태로 발 끝만 쳐다봐요.

  너 정말 후회하지 않을 자신있어? 소리를 높여 얘기하는 다샤를 멀리 두고 한참을 망설이다 결국 한숨과 함께 못을 박습니다. 너 얼른 가기나 해. 절대 따라오면 안 돼!

  다샤는 저보다 더 신이 나선 고개를 끄덕입니다. 정말 손수건 하나 전해주는 게 뭐 그리 엄청난 일이라고. 그는 이미 결혼도 하고 딸까지 있는 몸인데요. 하나도 바뀌지 않을 게 분명한데도 다샤는 쉬지 않고 동화 속 이야기를 떠들어요. 네가 손수건을 전해주는 마음만으로도 엄청난 거야. 또 그 말이 마냥 틀린 것은 아니라 주머니 속에 고이 넣어놓았던 물건을 꺼냅니다. 진주빛에, 은사로 그의 이름을 새긴 손수건을요. 그가 줬던 금화와 함께.

  리로이는 이 금화로 자유 도시에 가라고 했지만 그러고 싶지는 않아요. 그에게 돌려주는 게 맞는 거겠죠. 아마 가지고 있어도 평생 쓰지 못할 테니까요. 전 혼자의 힘으로 세상을 나아가고 싶거든요. 한참이 걸릴 테지만, 그래도 괜찮아요.

 

  천천히 사람들을 헤치고 나아가요. 무슨 볼 일이 있는 건지 그는 광장의 분수대 옆에 서서 움직이질 않습니다. 몇번이고 느낀 거지만 그의 모습은 참 주변의 풍경과 그림같이 엮어들어가요.

  어떻게 행동해야할까요? 그의 등을 두드리고, 수줍은 얼굴로 손수건과 금화를 내밀어야겠죠. 감히 목적을 밝힐 수 없는 고맙다는 말과 함께요. 제가 과연 잘 해낼 수 있을까요.

 

  그가 점점 가까워져요. 손수건을 쥔 손에 힘이 들어가고, 넘쳐나는 감정은 홍수처럼 밀려들어와 결국 눈물이 되어 천천히 떨어져내립니다. 무슨 일이 일어난 걸까요? 세상이 온통 뒤집혔어요. 그가 말했죠. 그 역시 저처럼 열일곱일 때 엄청난 일을 경험했다고. 어떤 경험이었는지는 듣지 못했지만, 제게도 그런 일이 일어난 건가요. 한 번도 나아가본 적 없는 어딘가로 떨어져내린 기분이에요.

  자꾸만 눈물이 나와요. 바보같이. 울고싶지 않은데 계속 눈가가 시큰해져요. 슬프고싶지 않다 생각했는데 다 거짓말이었나봐요. 리로이를 갖지 못해 슬픈 게 아니라, 그냥 제가 가진 마음이 슬퍼요. 모든 것들이요. 

 

  하지만 이렇게 서있을 수만은 없는 거겠죠. 손등으로 눈물을 닦고 용기를 내어 이름을 부르려는데, 그를 향해 다가오는 남자를 보고 걸음을 멈춰섭니다. 검은 머리에, 깊은 눈을 가진 남자를요.

  등을 지고 선 리로이의 얼굴은 보이지 않지만 낯선 남자는 똑똑히 시야 안으로 들어와요. 태양처럼 환하게 웃고있는 표정이 노을빛마저 꿰뚫어요.

 

  리암. 태양을 닮은 남자가 그를 부른 이름.

 

  순간 구름처럼 희미한 사실 하나를 깨닫지만, 환상이 되어 사라질까 입 밖으로 흘리지 않습니다. 밤하늘같은 옷을 입은 그와 그의 옷을 닮은 머리카락을 휘날리는 남자. 태양처럼 웃는 남자. 리로이가 아닌 리암. 하고싶은 일을 하라며 모험을 떠나라 말해준, 내게 첫사랑을 알려준 사람.

 

  거짓말처럼 눈물이 그치고 모든 감정이 사라져요. 열병처럼 휘몰아쳤던 첫 사랑은 협곡의 흐름을 따라 멀리멀리 흘러갑니다. 꼭꼭 접어두었던 마음이 새가 되어 새장을 박차고 나가요. 꽉 쥔 손이 늘어지며 진주빛의 손수건도 바람을 타고 날아가지만, 붙잡을 생각을 하지 않아요. 대신 빛나는 금화만이 자리를 지킵니다. 그리고 생각해요. 아마 그가 준 금화로 자유 도시에 갈 수 있을 것 같다고요. 열일곱에 제가 찾은 기적으로 말이죠. 남자가 그의 뺨을 감싸며 천천히 입을 맞추는 모습이 선연하게 보여요. 그가 다부진 팔을 올려 남자의 허리를 감싸는 것도요. 석양과 함께 빛나는 입맞춤. 그리고 미소를 보며, 그의 이름을 부를 용기는 곧 제 세상을 찾아나설 용기가 됩니다. 마치 그가 태양에게 사랑받듯이.

  제가 첫 만남에 그를 사랑할 수밖에 없었듯이, 그 역시 사랑받을 수밖에 없는 사람이었네요. 저렇게 너무나도 멋진. 태양을 닮은 남자에게. 잠깐의 슬픔은 행복으로 변하고 조각난줄 알았던 세상이 그저 더 넓어진 것이란걸 깨달아요. 협곡 위로 커다란 독수리가 맴도는 풍경과 함께 더욱 진해진 장미향의 향연을 전달받습니다. 그의 향기가 어디서부터 왔는지 알 것도 같아요.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

  밤하늘 위로 태양이 내려요. 

  가만 태양의 사랑을 감상합니다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**完**


End file.
